Hanayome
by Clan AFY
Summary: Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo? / SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi) [Gen: YAOI, AU, Romántico] [Adv: Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**Tetsuna:** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años  
 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GENEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Sawamura Eijun era un joven saludable de pelo castaño oscuro con ojos ámbar, de tercer año de preparatoria, capitán del equipo de béisbol, un estudiante normal, con amigos normales, siempre con una sonrisa que regalar a su allegados. Estaba por cumplir los 18 años y estaba decidiendo que hacer con su vida al término de la preparatoria. Era el segundo hijo, proveniente de una familia adinerada, antigua y con una gran reputación en toda la región de Nagano.

El por qué repasaba su perfil personal en su mente, era porque se encontraba solo en aquella habitación ambientada en un estilo tradicional -japonés- y comenzaba a desesperarse. Se encontraba un poco inquieto debido a que había sido invitado por su hermano mayor a comer a uno de los restaurantes tradicionales, pertenecientes a su familia. Su hermano mayor era un médico recién graduado pero muy famoso en la región, llevaba un año de casado y en espera de su primer bebé o más bien, de sus gemelos.

No sabía la razón de tan repentina llamada, pero no debía de ser malo debido a que de serlo, hubieran escogido un lugar más personal. Tal vez quería hablar sobre sus planes a futuro, como sus padres hace dos días. Con ese pensamiento se tranquilizó un poco, sonriendo en cuanto vio entrar a su hermano mayor -Sawamura Chris, un joven de 24 años, de ojos marrones, cejas espesas y cabello castaño, alisado con dos cadenas que cuelgan en la frente- de la mano de su esposa embarazada de seis meses -Sawamura Takako una joven pelinegra de 23 años, ojos negros y figura delicada, estudiante de enfermería.-

 **-Buenos días Eijun.** –saludaron los mayores.

 **-Buenos días, Onii-sama, Onee-sama.**

Con educación, los mayores tomaron asiento enfrente del contrario. El silencio en la habitación le estaba dando mala espina, aun cuando minutos atrás había encontrado por fin un poco de paz. Iba a hablar por fin rompiendo aquel tortuoso mutismo, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

 **-Lo siento Eijun.**

Ninguno de los adultos decía algo más pero no necesitaban ser adivinos para saber que el menor estaba confuso, Eijun siempre había sido un chico muy transparente, mostrando su sentir en los gestos de su rostro. De antemano sabían que lo que dirían era algo con lo que sellarían el destino del menor, por lo que costaba más decirlo.

Eijun los miro sin comprender, ¿por qué se disculpaba su hermano? ¿Por qué si se disculpaba, parecía feliz? Estaba confuso, no sabía que decir o preguntar. Miro en silencio a su hermano intentando descifrar lo que sucedía ahí, hasta que la voz de su cuñada lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

 **-Parece… parece que nuestros bebés serán varones. -** dijo Takako con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa **.- Nos lo confirmaron esta tarde en el ultrasonido.**

Si algo definía a Eijun era ser impulsivo y escandaloso, pero la persona que tenía delante estaba quieta en su lugar y en silencio total, procesando a su manera la información que le había sido dada y que alteraba su vida.

 **-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!** -Exclamo por fin Eijun después de un minuto. Estaba perdido, y lo sabía. **\- ¡¿Pe… pero no habías dicho que seguramente eran niñas, porque la panza era redonda?! -** Le recrimino a su hermano. – **Estaban seguros de eso.**

Sabía que nadie tenía la culpa en ese asunto, después de todo nadie decide el género de su bebé… pero alguien debía pagar por romper la esperanza que nació cuando se dijo que posiblemente esperaban niñas. Alguien tenía que pagar el que su mundo se viniera abajo, ¿y quién mejor, que la persona que afirmaba serían niñas? Y esa persona no era otra, que su hermano

 **-Solo son supersticiones viejas, después de todo.-** contesto calmadamente Chris, no sabiendo como disculparse por ser el causante de que las esperanzas de su hermanito hubieran crecido más de lo necesario. – **Es por eso que como disculpa te hemos invitado a comer** …- sabía que su intento de disculpa era patético, pero es que nada podía hacer.- **Pide todo lo que quieras…**

Chris ahora se lamentaba ante el recuerdo de como su esposa, le había recomendado tiempo atrás, no apresurar las conclusiones proclamando que su primer hijo seria mujer. Debió hacerle caso y no dejarse emocionar de más y esperanzar a su hermanito.

 **-N… no… no puede ser… pero… pero yo no…** –debido a la conmoción de la noticia no podía hablar bien. La angustia y el pesar abundaban en su interior.- **¡YO NO QUIERO CASARME CON UN CHICO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Si el hijo mayor es padre de un varón, sus hermanos menores deben casarse con un hombre para prevenir disputas sobre la sucesión familiar.** – recitaba el líder del clan: Sawamura Tesshin, un hombre mayor, de ojos y cabello oscuro, una pequeña barba y padre de Chris y Eijun. **-Esta es una distinguida tradición de la familia Sawamura, que se ha mantenido por generaciones. Como cabeza de la familia, debemos seguir esta tradición.**

Eijun miro por segunda vez a toda su familia que se encontraba reunida en esos momentos en la sala de la casa. Después del anuncio que recibió de su hermano mayor en el restaurante, por el cual casi sufre un infarto, regresaron a casa, donde Chris y Takako reunieron a los demás miembros de la familia para dar a conocer el resultado del ultrasonido y que se tomara una decisión sobre el futuro del segundo hijo.

 **-No te lo tomes mal Eijun. En el maki hay hermosos chicos.** \- dijo su madre: Sawamura Rei una mujer de apariencia joven, cabello del mismo tono que Eijun y ojos cafés.

El oji-ámbar frunció el ceño, su madre tomaba calmadamente un té oolong mientras él sentía que era el fin del mundo. Al menos para él lo era.

Rei no entendía porque su segundo hijo se negaba a seguir las tradiciones familiares, creía haberlo educado bien y con el conocimiento suficiente, como para que Eijun aceptara su deber como un miembro más de la familia.

 **-Mmm… realmente pensé que iban a ser niñas…-** comento el hijo mayor, a quien Eijun identificaba como el culpable de su desgracia personal... si tan solo sus sobrinos hubieran sido niñas…- **necesitamos pensar nuevo nombres…**

Ok, adoraba a su hermano mayor, siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir pero en definitiva, en ese momento lo único que sentía por el mayor, eran unas ganas horribles de querer golpearlo y mandarlo a su amado hospital. ¿Cómo podía hablar de nombres para los bebés cuando el tema de su futuro seguía en juego?

 **-Chris, ahora estamos hablando de Eijun-kun** –le recordó su esposa, al parecer su esposo ya había dado por terminado el asunto del matrimonio de su hermanito y eso le molestaba al menor.

 **-¿Qué es el maki?** –pregunto la hija menor: Sawamura Wakana, pelo corto y castaño, ojos marrones, y una figura delgada, una jovencita de 14 años que idolatraba a sus hermanos.

 **-Se refiere al clan. –** contesto Chris.

 **-Ah…**

Eijun solo podía mirarlos con desconcierto, podía considerar que su familia estaba loca. En un intento de librarse de la tensión que sentía suspiro, nadie lo apoyaría al parecer. El no deseaba casarse y mucho menos si tenía que hacerlo con un hombre…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente:**

 **Instituto Seido**

 **.**

 **-Entonces vamos a ignorar las leyes y todo ¿no es cierto?** -susurraba Eijun recostado en su pupitre.

Por más que alego con sus padres sobre lo ridícula que era a su parecer aquella tonta tradición, no pudo convencerlos de no realizarla. Inclusive antes de salir de casa para dirigirse a la escuela esa mañana, su madre le había recordado que se concentraría en buscar al mejor candidato.

- **No puedo creer que este atado a semejante tradición en pleno siglo XXI.** –murmuro para sí mismo.

Durante clases pudo olvidarse momentáneamente sobre su desgracia pero ahora, en su tiempo libre, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sin que lo notara, un lindo chico de piel blanca, de menor estatura a Eijun, de pelo color rosa, ojos ocultos por su flequillo dándole un aire de misterio por querer saber el color de su iris, se sentó en la banca enfrente del castaño y con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro le pregunto.

 **-Sawamura ¿sobre qué estas balbuceando?** –el castaño se estremeció ante la repentina voz.

 **-Oh, Kominato**. -dijo Eijun irguiéndose en su asiento para encarar a su amigo.

Observando a su amigo y compañero del equipo de béisbol se dio cuenta una vez más que el chico era lindo, entendía por qué sus compañeras de clases se volvían insoportables a la hora de querer conocerlo. También se dio cuenta que durante los tres años que llevaban de conocerse el menor no había cambiado mucho.

El pelirosa era segunda base y un gran bateador muy al contrario de él, quien solo podía hacer toques y lanzar sobre el montículo una bola quebrada. Se habían conocido en su primer año, siendo de los novatos del equipo ese año, se apoyaron mutuamente para entrar al equipo principal y poder participar en los torneos. Sufriendo las constates bromas de los sempai.

 **-¿Quieres?** –pregunto el pelirrosa, invitándole de los dulces que traía consigo.

 **-¿De qué sabor son?** – pregunto curioso sin tomar uno aun.

 **-Kiwi.** –contesto sonriéndole aún más a su amigo.

 **-No me gustan.** –dijo Eijun regresando a su postura anterior pero manteniendo el contacto visual con su compañero.

 **-¿Eh? Es mi favorito.** –dijo el chico con un nuevo dulce en la boca y haciendo un tierno puchero.

 **-Pero saben tan raro…**

 **-Entonces… ¿quieres un poco?** –ofreció de nuevo el pelirrosa solo que en esta ocasión era una bebida deportiva.

 **-Tampoco me gustan las bebidas energizantes. No tienen sabor.** –contesto recostándose de nuevo en el pupitre y cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

 **-Haha. Eres como un niño pequeño.** -exclamo riendo el chico.

Eijun al oírlo reír, sonrió. Kominato siempre lo hacía sonreír, además de que se sentía tranquilo a su lado.

 **-¿Por qué llegaste tarde al entrenamiento de la mañana?** –Pregunto curioso el pelirrosa.- **No es bien visto que el capitán se salte las practicas, el entrenador dijo que te castigaría.**

El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, los castigos de su entrenador eran temibles debido a la retorcida personalidad que tenía. Frunció el ceño al recordar a su entrenador, Kominato Ryosuke un ex-jugador profesional, así como hermano mayor de Haruichi y uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano mayor. Era muy bien conocido en la escuela por su retorcida personalidad y lo único que sabía hacer según su opinión- era molestarlo por ser el capitán.

Aun desconocía la verdad tras el "odio" que el entrenador le tenía, ya que él no recordaba haberle hecho nada. Lo conocía desde pequeño y al principio aunque era víctima en algunas ocasiones, nunca fue tan malvado como lo era desde que ingreso a la preparatoria y conociera a su hermano menor. Desde que se hizo amigo cercano de Haruichi, fue que comenzó a sufrir del abuso de Ryosuke.

 **-¿Sucedió algo?**

 **-Nada en realidad. Tenía asuntos familiares que arreglar.** –contesto Sawamura, no quería que su mejor amigo se enterara del hecho que tenía que casarse con un chico.

¡Por Kami! Él no era gay y aun así, tendría que vivir de por vida con otro hombre, del cual ni siquiera sabía cómo seria y si podrían por lo menos formar una amistad, porque el amor era imposible.

 **-Mmm…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana después…**

 **Mansión Sawamura:**

 **.**

Después de una semana por fin había llegado la hora de hacer frente a su destino. Se encontraba junto a su madre en la sala estilo japonés de su casa, esperando por su futuro esposo. Su progenitora no había tardado ni tres días en encontrar al mejor candidato, según sus criterios. Había arreglado todo el asunto en velocidad record, lo único que faltaba era la presentación formal.

Lo peor del asunto para su familia, era que él, aún seguía resistiéndose a la idea de casarse con un hombre, después de todo era raro ¿no?

 **-Deja de jugar de una vez con la corbata.** –le regaño la mujer, golpeando su mano para que soltara el pedazo de tela.

 **-Es molesta.** –se quejó mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada.

Su madre lo había obligado a vestir formal para el encuentro. Odiaba tener que utilizar aquel tipo de ropa, después de todo amaba más el uniforme de béisbol que utilizaba durante las prácticas y los partidos que era una tela cómoda y ligera, a la cual estaba acostumbrado.

 **-¿Por qué debo de utilizar esta cosa?** –Ahora fue el turno de jalar el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta, sentía que la ropa quería estrangularlo.- **Ni siquiera entiendo porque debemos de realizar esta tradición tan ridícula…**

 **-Deja de quejarte, sabes que digas lo que digas no podrás impedirlo.** -interrumpió la mujer, mientras reacomodaba el cuello de la camisa de su vástago. **-Ya tienes suficiente edad para empezar una familia.**

 _ **[¿Cuál familia? Al casare con un hombre ni siquiera podría tener hijos]**_ pensaba Eijun. De ser otra persona la que estuviera a su lado, tal vez lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Es posible que fuera un poco tonto pero no era un suicida como para decirlo enfrente de su madre.

 **-Y no te preocupes, ya verás que tu prometido es la mejor opción. Después de todo, era el más capacitado para portar nuestro apellido… -** el castaño observo como su madre continuaba diciendo cosas a favor de la persona que escogió, pero él no prestaba atención alguna, era un tema que prefería olvidar… así tuviera que ignorar a su madre.

 **-Además, ¿qué garantiza que esto funcionara?** –le pregunto seriamente a su madre.

 **-Eres un saludable y energético joven de 18 años, guapo, con unos hermosos ojos ámbar…**

 **-Descartando** –interrumpió a su madre- **por completo el hecho que solo soy un saludable y energético joven de 18 años y no sé qué más…**

Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llego. Rei frunció el ceño al notar la manera en que su hijo estaba sentado.

- **¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te sientes derecho?** -dijo golpeando la espalda del menor, quien se había encorvado.

 **-Urgh…** -se quejó por el dolor.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer si decepcionas a tu** _ **"prometido"**_ **?** –lo regaño.

 **-Eso es lo que estoy intentando…** -dijo en susurro pero fue escuchado.

 **-¡Eijun!**

 **-Eijun… Madre… -** el regaño paso a segundo término, al oír el llamado de alguien detrás de la puerta- **Ha llegado.**

 **-Adelante –** dijo Rei.

Las puertas fueron abiertas. Mostrando al abrirse lentamente, a una persona en posición de _dogeza_ ((saludo formal y de respeto en Japón o bien, forma de pedir disculpas)), vestido con un kimono tradicional color blanco con detalles azules; y a su lado, estaba el hermano mayor del castaño.

 **.**

 _ **((Yukihana/Marlene:**_ _¡No es dogeza!_

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _¿Qué cosa?_

 _ **Angelice:**_ _¿Y cómo se llama entonces?_

 _ **Yukihana/Marlene:**_ _No recordamos_ _ **.**_ _Pero la dogeza es solo para pedir perdón_

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _Da igual ¬¬_ _ **))**_

 **.**

Debido a la posición, la cabeza del joven prometido estaba oculta y por lo cual Eijun, tardo en reconocer al que se convertiría en su esposo.

Sin embargo debido al tono de cabello y a que lentamente aquella persona levantaba el rostro, dedujo de quien se trataba. Tal revelación dejo más que sorprendiendo al oji-ámbar, quien claramente se exalto.

 **-Este es Kominato Haruichi-san.** –dijo su hermano mayor desde la puerta, terminando de matar toda duda que hubiera sobre la identidad del joven.

 **-¿Pero qué…? ¡¿KOMINATO?!** –grito señalándolo con el dedo y levantándose levemente de su lugar.

 **-¡Hola!** –saludo con una sonrisa el pelirosa y haciendo la señal de la paz con la mano derecha.

 **-¡Hey! ¡No debes señalar a la gente!** –le grito su madre pegándole en la mano al castaño.

 **-¿Pero…?**

 **-Nada. –** interrumpió la mujer con tono severo.

Luego miro a su invitado al cual le sonrió. El muchacho era mucho más lindo que la foto que le enseño la nakōdo (celestina), y debía reconocer, que la ropa le quedaba muy bien. A la única conclusión que podía llegar era: _**[No me equivoque]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de las debidas presentaciones y de informar a la familia que se conocían de la escuela, su hermano y su madre, los habían dejado a solas para que los jóvenes prometidos, hablaran entre si y preparan ellos detalles de la boda. Pero Eijun no se atrevía a hablar, por lo tanto solo escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía, percatándose que el chico parecía feliz y calmado con tal situación, ¿o es que acaso estaba actuando?

 **-Hey, ¿qué opinas de este bocadillo para él té? Se podría decir que no tiene ningún sabor en particular.** –comento el pelirosa comiendo bocadillos que habían sido enviados para que disfrutaran durante la charla.

Haruichi no sabía exactamente qué tema sería bueno hablar con su mejor amigo en esa situación. Estaba internamente nervioso y feliz, emociones contrarias al oji ámbar enfrente de él. Sawamura siempre había sido un libro abierto, demostrando en su rostro y con sus comentarios llenos de exaltación, cualquier emoción o sentimiento que lo afectara… sin embargo, en esos momentos el castaño se mantenía serio y callado. Algo inquietante para el pelirosa.

 **-….Kominato…** -el de menor estatura se estremeció al escuchar por fin la voz de su acompañante - **…el que estés aquí, ¿significa entonces qué eres parte del clan Sawamura?** –lo miro fijamente.

 **-Sí, la familia Sawamura controla toda la región de Nagano. Es normal que haya varias ramas familiares como la mía. –** Respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa nerviosa, a diferencia de la alegre sonrisa que siempre tenía.- **Fui escogido entre varios candidatos…**

 **-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?** – Eijun lo interrumpió, quería saber que no era el único inconforme con la situación... tal vez si los dos estaban en contra, la tradición no se llevaría a cabo y seguirían siendo amigos como siempre.

 **-¿Con que?**

 **-¡CON NUESTRO MATRIMONIO! Si uno de nosotros sale con una chica sería un amorío, una infidelidad ¡¿sabes?!** –le grito a su amigo quien se mantenía en calma.

 **-Entonces simplemente no nos engañemos. –** dijo tranquilamente el menor y con una sonrisa más tranquilo. Su amigo comenzaba a regresar a su estado normal.- **Seamos fieles y no nos fijemos en las mujeres…**

 **-¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?** –Pregunto Eijun alterado.- **Es normal querer estar con una mujer, si eres hombre…**

 **\- Realmente te gustan las chicas, ¿no? Pobre Sawamura.** –Dijo juguetonamente Haruichi- **¡Ah, cierto! Como yo también voy a ser** _ **"Sawamura"**_ **supongo que de aquí en adelante debería llamarte** _ **"Eijun-kun"**_ **, ¿no?** -dijo inocentemente.

 **-¿Estás escuchando siquiera lo que te estoy diciendo?** – pregunto suspirando al ver que sus palabras habían sido ignoradas.

Haruichi seguía sonriendo. Siendo honestos, él no quería hablar de nada que no fuera de lo que harían desde ese momento con su vida. Tradición o no, la realidad es que se casarían y eso no cambiaría, al menos de su parte.

 **-Oh, es cierto. Aunque la ceremonia está muy lejos todavía, desde hoy voy a vivir aquí para ir conociendo las costumbres familiares.** –le comento muy feliz.

Eijun solo escuchaba al Kominato hablar, no podía entender porque su amigo no se veía afectado por ese supuesto matrimonio.

 **-Ah, dije ceremonia… pero en realidad, va a ser en secreto. Mientras tanto, tratare de aprender todas tus comidas favoritas y sabo…** –El pelirosa se quedó callado, al ver a su amigo en silencio completo de nuevo. Se sentía incómodo cuando el contrario no hablaba. El castaño era de los gritones a más no poder. **\- ¿Sawamura?**

 **-…Tú... ¿piensas que esto es una especie de juego o algo así?** –dijo el castaño mirando la mesa y apretando los puños.

 **-¿Eh?...**

 **-¡Tú sigues riéndote como si todo fuera divertido! ¡No lo entiendes!** –grito mirándolo molesto.

Eran hombres, entonces ¿porque parecía que a Haruichi no le importaba? Y aunque en realidad no le importara ese punto… ¿En serio estaba de acuerdo con un matrimonio arreglado?

Sonrió levemente, queriendo tranquilizar a su amigo **\- Sawa…**

 **-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TOMES ESTO SERIAMENTE!** –exclamo furioso golpeando la mesa e interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que fuera a decir el pelirosa.

Debido a la fuerza empleada en el golpe, la taza de té derramo su contenido, esparciendo el líquido por toda la mesa. Aun furioso Eijun se levantó rápidamente y sin mirar a quien llamaba "mejor amigo" se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo. Quería estar lejos de ahí. Kominato se quedó en silencio y en su lugar, mirando por donde se había ido el oji-ámbar

- **Ah… supongo que era de esperar.** –susurro para el mismo.

Intento levantar la taza poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar pero fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que su mano derecha temblaba. En un vano esfuerzo por que no se moviera, la sujeto con la izquierda, sin embargo ahora fue su cuerpo quien comenzó a temblar en respuesta a que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiempo después y en cuanto se calmó, salió en busca de Eijun para hablar de nuevo e intentar de arreglar cualquier malentendido que se hubiera creado, por lo que se encontraba caminando por la casa sin saber en realidad hacia dónde dirigirse, ya que nunca había estado en aquel lugar.

 **-Sawamura.** -llamo a su amigo en voz baja, no era su casa y no quería perturbar la tranquilidad de los demás miembros de la familia.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, pronto estaría casado con Eijun y aquella mansión japonesa próximamente también sería su casa, su hogar. Y los miembros a los que no quería molestar, también serían su familia, sonrió bobamente en pensar aquello. Miro por los alrededores para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto, debía causar una buena impresión si quería ser aun considerado un candidato digno para pertenecer a la familia de su capitán.

Mientras seguía en su búsqueda se detuvo antes de llegar a una esquina, había escuchado unas voces hablar y no quería interrumpirlas. Cuando estaba por alejarse volvió a escuchar una voz que reconoció, si no estaba equivocado era la voz de su futura cuñada, esposa del hermano mayor de Eijun.

 **-No puedes… Si te arrepientes ahora… Rei-san va a estar furiosa.** –escucho decir.

 _ **-¿"Arrepentirme ahora"?**_ **Nunca tuve elección como para poder arrepentirme. -** la voz de su amigo sonó enseguida, por lo que se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido.

Sabía que escuchar a escondidas estaba mal pero en esos momentos era lo de menos. _¿Sawamura se arrepentía? ¿Elección?_ Se acercó aún más, visualizando en el corredor a los dos familiares.

 **-Es probable… pero, Eijun-kun…**

 **-¡No importa! No quiero…** -la voz del castaño se oía alterada, enojada- **No con él… ¡Cualquiera menos Kominato!**

Aquella frase retumbo en los oídos del pelirrosa quien quedo conmocionado. No pudo evitar tambalearse cuando sus piernas perdieron por unos segundos las fuerzas, necesitando apoyo para mantenerse en pie. Se escuchó el ruido de algo golpear la pared más cercana, alertando a los hermanos políticos, que inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde estaba Haruichi. El ruido había sido producido por Haruichi al chocar con la pared.

 **-Kominato… -** dijo Eijun sorprendido de ver a su amigo ahí.

El menor sin saber qué hacer, dio media vuelta y salió corrió. Queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar los más pronto posible. _"¡Cualquiera menos Kominato!"_ Las palabras de Sawamura se repetían en su mente. Entendería si su amigo lo rechaza por ser hombre, pero a palabras de Eijun, cualquier otro hombre era mejor que él. ¿Qué tenía él? O más bien, ¿Qué no tenía? ¿Por qué era rechazado?

 **-¡KOMINATO!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo busco por todos los lugares posibles y cuando estaba por darse por vencido, encontró a su prometido recostado en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la casa, cerca del pequeño estanque que adornaba el jardín.

 **-Kominato… -** se acercó a él, un poco dudoso de cómo empezar.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando escucho la voz de la persona que yacía en el suelo.

 **-¿Ahora quién de los dos, es el que no entiende?** –le dijo, no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar, dándole aun la espalda al contrario.

 **-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?** –Pregunto sentándose a su lado. Se sentía fatal por hacer sentí mal al pelirosa pero era algo que no podía evitar hacer. Casarse con Haruichi era una mala idea. - **No te entiendo**

 **-¿No vas a continuar con lo del matrimonio? ¿Qué hay en malo en mí? Pregúntame primero porque estaba tan contento y sonriente, antes de decidir las cosas por tu cuenta.**

 **-Hey, deja de divagar sobre miles de cosas al mismo tiempo.** –le dijo el castaño un poco molesto, con tantas palabras no sabía a donde quería llegar el menor.

 **-¡No estoy divagando ni nada de eso!** –se sentó rápidamente y termino por encararlo de frente.

 **-¡¿Estas lloran…?!**

Eijun quedo mudo ante la imagen de su amigo; el pelirosa se levantó levemente con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas que se encontraban sonrojadas. Y sumándole que Haruichi le había gritado. Eso era poco común. De hecho no recordaba ningún momento en que el menor le hubiera contradicho o tan siquiera alzado la voz durante los tres años que llevaban de conocerse.

 **-Todo… Todo… lo…** -el pelirosa hipaba sin poder decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

 **-Respira… -** le sugirió Eijun. Consejo que el otro obedeció.

-… **Todo lo que estoy diciendo…** -Al fin podía decir palabras seguidas **-…es porque te amo…**

 **-Kominato…**

Ok. Aquella confesión tan repentina no la había visto venir. Ingenuamente creyó que su compañero de equipo había aceptado la tradición por alguna regla especial de su rama familiar, o por algún problema financiero que pudiera tener su familia.

La situación se le salía de las manos y no podía hacer mucho por ello al saber que su amigo estaba enamorado de él.

 **-Me había hecho tan feliz… -** Haruichi seguía hablando mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos ocultos. Quería librarse de todos aquellos sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo - **Me había rendido porque ambos somos chicos, pero luego se arregló este matrimonio. Yo estaba muy feliz… estaba tan feliz porque iba a poder estar contigo…**

El castaño estaba sonrojado, la imagen del pelirosa con lágrimas era demasiada tierna para él y más si tenía en cuenta las nuevas revelaciones… sin avisar lo beso. Acallando así, más palabras que peleaban por salir de la boca de su prometido.

 **-¿Por qué?** –pregunto sorprendido el menor dejando de llorar por el shock.

 **-¿Eh?...** –Eijun tampoco sabía con seguridad a que se debía su repentina acción, sin embargo fue una orden que salió directo de su corazón. Algo que deseaba hacer e hizo, como siempre pasaba.- **¿Cómo que** _ **"por qué"**_ **?**

 **-Pero si me odias ¡¿cierto?!** –le dijo Haruichi haciéndose hacia atrás, para mantener cierta distancia del más alto.

 **-Nunca dije eso.** –suspiro, no encontraba las palabras correctas, tampoco es que fuera muy bueno en ello y temía dañar más a su amigo con las palabras incorrectas.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no me odias…?**

 **-No.**

 **-Enton… entonces ¡¿porque?! –** sentía como un rayito de esperanza se abría paso entre el dolor y la tristeza que minutos antes sentía en su corazón- **¿Por qué… hace unos momentos dijiste que preferías a cualquiera menos a mí?** –le recordó el pelirosa con desconfianza, estaba confundido. No entendía para nada la actitud y las acciones de Sawamura.

 **-Eso es por…**

 **-¿Por?** -incito al castaño para que continuará. Se colocó en cuatro, mirando fijamente a Eijun, quien desviaba el rostro a otro lado, para evitar el enfrentamiento de miradas.

 **-Bueno, veras…**

 **-Habla. –** acorto aún más la distancia entre sus rostros.

 **-¡Es porque eres lindo!** –grito Eijun con el rostro enrojecido, Haruichi estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo.

¡Lo había dicho! Al fin había dicho lo que se había mantenido en su mente desde el momento en que vio a Kominato Haruichi entrando en la sala de presentaciones con aquella ropa, que resaltaba la belleza del menor.

 **-¿Eh?** –el pelirosa no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

 **-… ¡Hubieron varias veces en las que pensé que eras hermoso!** –Grito Eijun al ver que no había respuesta coherente de su prometido- **¡Por eso!… Incluso ahora… pienso así…-** Haruichi no podía procesar del todo el intento de confesión del castaño- **Así que… si estamos juntos, puede que me enamore de ti en serio. Eso sería malo…**

 **-¡No…!** –Grito presuroso y angustiado el pelirosa- **¡eso no será para nada malo!** –Para él, la simple esperanza de que el contrario pudiera llegar a amarlo era suficiente- **Por el contrario ¡Sería bueno, estaría perfectamente bien!**

 **-He-¡Hey!**

 **-¡No me voy a rendir con este matrimonio! –** declaro el pelirrosa decidido, acorralando a Eijun debajo suyo.

Ahora que sabía que su prometido lo llego a considerar lindo en algún momento, no podía rendirse sin dar pelea. Agotaría todos los medios posibles o imposibles, para que el castaño lo amara aunque fuera un poco.

 **-Ya estás poniéndote exaltado y alegre de pronto.** –intento desviar el tema.

Se sentía incomodo por el humor tan alegre del pelirrosa con respecto al tema de su compromiso. Tenía dos planes para deshacerse de aquella estúpida tradición, sin embargo en ambos, necesitaba de la colaboración consciente o inconsciente de su prometido impuesto.

El primer plan consistía en tratar pésimo a su pareja, de esa manera seria el prometido quien negara el compromiso y su madre no podría obligarlo a casarse. Pero ese plan no sirvió, se fue a la borda en cuanto vio llegar a Kominato. Su amigo conocía muy bien su carácter por lo que no funcionaria. Aunque debía reconocer que si lo lastimo indirectamente, acción por la que se arrepintió al instante.

El segundo era hablar con el escogido, ver si estaba siendo obligado a casarse también y juntos, podrían negarse al matrimonio; pero al parecer Kominato no parecía y no quería, romper el arreglo matrimonial.

 **-Es porque… estoy feliz. Dijiste que era hermoso.** –explico con un leve sonrojo Kominato, mientras sonreía demostrando lo feliz que le hacían aquellas palabras. **– Eso… eso me hizo muy feliz…**

Eijun lo miraba seriamente y con un leve sonrojo. El ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera del pelirrosa le removió algo en su interior, una vez más pensaba que en verdad era lindo. ¿Cómo un chico podía ser tan lindo y tierno como Kominato? Era algo que nunca entendió y no entendía, ¡era un chico, por kami! Y aun así no podía negar que era hermoso a sus ojos.

Haruichi se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de nuevo sin embargo al hacerlo su flequillo se movió, dejando al descubierto uno de sus ojos, mostrando así que eran de un color rosa intenso y brillante. Eijun quedo mudo ante la pequeña revelación, pero es que a pesar de los años que llevaba de conocer al menor, la verdad es que nunca había visto sus ojos, algo por lo cual tenía curiosidad pero que nunca fue una prioridad o una necesidad.

Sin pensarlo mucho otra vez y sintiéndose atraído por aquella mirada, tomo una de las manos del pelirosa para acercarlo y besarlo. Beso que tomo por sorpresa al Kominato pero que acepto a los pocos segundos. Era dulce y tierno, sin ninguna prisa por hacerlo más profundo o pasional. Disfrutando simplemente del roce entre ellos. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

 **-… Entonces ¿ya me amas?** –pregunto sonriendo Haruichi, estaba más que feliz.

 **-Baka. -** le contesto mirando hacia otro lado.- **Es muy pronto para eso.**

 **-Entonces** …-debido a los nervios Haruichi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. **-¿puedes enamorarte de mí para el día de nuestra boda?**

 **-¿Qué es esto, una tarea?** –le pregunto sin mirarlo aun.

Haruichi sonreía divertido, Eijun era como un libro abierto en ocasiones, y el que no lo viera significaba que al menos le provocaba algo. Por el momento no importaba que sentimiento fuera, con el tiempo, haría lo que fuera para que se transformara en amor, se esforzaría por ello.

 **-Sawamura. -** ante lo repentina voz seria del pelirrosa, el castaño lo miro.- **Voy a trabajar duro para ser una** _ **"buena esposa"**_ **. Lo hare. Así que… ¡por favor cásate conmigo…!**

No sabía explicar totalmente lo que sentía pero la verdad era que las palabras del menor hacían feliz a Eijun. Sonrió feliz por la propuesta, de repente la idea de casarse con un hombre no parecía descabellada… más bien, la idea de casarse con Haruichi, no sonaba nada mal.

 **-…Esta bien, está bien. Me casare contigo…** –Sawamura fingió resignación. Ante la aceptación la felicidad floto en el pelirosa-… **Es una tradición, así que no tengo opción.** -y eso arruino la felicidad que sentía Haruichi, inflando sus mejillas en modo de puchero. Eijun sonrió internamente, notando los gestos cambiantes del más pequeño. - **De todas formas no te preocupes por si me enamoro o no de ti.**

 _ **[Solo se tú mismo]**_ pensó Sawamura para sí mismo. El castaño se levantó de su lugar, siendo seguido por su nuevo prometido, se encaminaron a la sala principal.

 **\- De todos modos… tengamos juntos una buena vida,** _ **querido esposo**_ **.** -Sonrió de nuevo.

 **-¡¿Esposo?! –** grito exaltado Eijun.

Dirigió su mirada al menor, quien solo reía por la reacción tan exagerada del castaño por aquella palabra. Haruichi quiso tomar de la mano a Sawamura, mas no se atrevió a hacer algo tan osado, quería darle su tiempo y no presionarlo de más, por lo que solo lo sujeto de la muñeca. Eijun suspiro resignado

 **-Dios… esto es tan confuso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un mes después:**

 **Mansión Sawamura:**

 **.**

 **-Siguiendo la tradición de la familia Sawamura, estamos a punto de casarnos… aun cuando los dos, somos chicos. Yo Kominato Haruichi y Sawamura Eijun. Hubieron muchos obstáculos en el camino ¡pero finalmente! Vamos casarnos ¿verdad Sawamura? –** la voz juguetona de Haruichi se escuchó por el pasillo de la casa principal de la familia Sawamura.

Era el día de la ceremonia de matrimonio. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la mañana para disfrutar después de una comida con toda la familia ahí reunida. Los novios estaban en el pasillo, esperado su momento de ingresar al salón y llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Kominato vestía un kimono negro tradicional ajustado a su figura, con un poco de maquillaje que parecía natural y con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

Eijun debía reconocer, que a pesar de que Kominato era un chico deportivo, no tenía cuerpo musculoso, por el contrario, poseía una figura delgada y delicada. Haruichi se sentía más que feliz de que ese día llegara, por lo que no podía evitar bromear un poco, sus padres y su hermano mayor se encontraban ahí en ese día tan importante para él.

 **-Deja de divagar** _ **¿"muchos obstáculos"…?**_ –Dijo Eijun en tono molesto, aunque no lo estaba, simplemente estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo- **Ni siquiera paso un mes…**

Era el día que tanto había buscado evitar, sin embargo ahí estaba, vestido con un kimono tradicional de boda un poco más claro que el de Haruichi. Estaba nervioso e incómodo, ya no le molestaba casarse con el pelirrosa, a lo que temía era al después de aquello, al que dirían si alguien se enteraba y esparciera la noticia. Después de todo estaban en Japón, país donde las parejas de hombres no son del todo bien vistas. Además de que aún no estaba del todo seguro de tener como pareja a un hombre y sumándole a eso, que el hermano mayor de su prometido lo mataba con la mirada.

 **-¡Eijun! ¡Qué grosero! ¡Va a ser tu esposa, con quien vas a pasar el resto de tu vida!** –le regaño su madre un poco más severa de lo normal.

El castaño frunció más el ceño, estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando el recuerdo de porque su madre estaba furiosa vino a su mente.

 **~Flash back~**

Ya se encontraba completamente cambiado, gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanos, por lo que comenzó a caminar por la mansión para relajarse. Veía a la servidumbre un poco apresurada preparado las cosas para la ceremonia, donde solo asistirían miembros cercanos; en pocas palabras, su familia y la de su futuro esposo.

 **-¿Eh?** –escucho la voz de su amigo. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de donde salió la voz y la abrió. Encontrando su Haruichi y a su madre, Rei.

 **-Sí, ¿porque ocultas tus ojos? De seguro son lindos, así que hay que mostrarlos**. -dijo su madre delante de su amigo, quien igualmente ya estaba vestido y se veía hermoso.

 **-Bueno, no tengo una razón en particular. -** contesto Haruichi tocando su fleco con las yemas de sus dedos.

 **-Entonces te lo levantare, de seguro impresionaras a mi tonto hijo.** -aseguro Rei poniéndose detrás del menor y con el cepillo que traía en mano empezó a jalar el cabello del chico.

Ante eso, Eijun se acercó rápidamente a su madre para agarrarla de la mano. No permitiría que los ojos de su amigo fueran revelados, después de todo le pertenecían y solamente él podría verlos, como aquella vez en que los descubrió por primera vez, no pudo evitar días después poner su mano en el rostro del chico para mover levemente aquel flequillo para ver los hermosos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado. No sabía la razón de su egoísta deseo, pero en verdad no quería que alguien más viera aquellos hermosos orbes color rosa.

 **-¿Eijun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mala suerte ver al prometido antes de que inicie la ceremonia**.-le recrimino su madre.

El reclamo lo hizo dudar pero cuando vio que el pelirosa lo veía, se armó de valor para enfrentar a su madre, a la cual amaba, pero le tenía miedo.

 **-Madre no le vayas a quitar el flequillo a Kominato.** -dijo.

 **-¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?! Lo tengo que peinar para que quede espectacular**. -dijo Rei.

Eijun ya la había soltado de la mano pero se había quedo con el peine, por lo que no podía proceder con su labor de peinar aquel flequillo, intento quitarle a su hijo el objeto pero fue imposible.

- **Péinalo pero no le quites su flequillo**. -volvió a decir sin entregar el peine.

 **-¿Porque?** –pregunto, sabía que su hijo lo decía por algún motivo en particular, y ella deseaba saber la razón.

Sin embargo el castaño no respondió, solo miraba a su madre preguntándose qué contestar sin parecer patético. Porque el motivo en verdad le parecía patético y egoísta. Era más que claro, que no diría que no dejaría que nadie más viera los ojos del menor, en voz alta.

Haruichi miraba en silencio la pelea de madre e hijo, se sorprendió de ver ahí a Sawamura pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo al ver que el chico estaba bien vestido, estaba espectacular ante sus ojos.

 **-Rei-san… ¿podría dejarme mi flequillo, por favor?** -pidió tímidamente a la mayor, quien al escuchar la petición, miro fulminante a su hijo quien empezó a sudar ante la reprobación y enojo silencioso de su madre.

Haruichi no deseaba que pelearan por algo tan insignificante como su flequillo. Desconocía el motivo del castaño pero lo adjudicó, a que tal vez de esa manera seria más fácil para Eijun, el casarse con un hombre.

 **-Pero…**

 **-Por favor Rei-san…** -pidió de nuevo el chico a lo que la castaña no pudo negarse, el chico se había ganado su cariño.

 **-Está bien** –volteo su mirar de nuevo a su hijo- **ahora vete** –le dijo estirando la mano para que le fuese entregado el peine.

Eijun lo entrego más sin embargo no se fue, por el contrario, se sentó en un sillón de la habitación. Frustrando el plan de su madre quien esperaba que se fuera para ser de las suyas, sin embargo Rei no pudo intentar convencer a Haruichi de levantarse el flequillo por la presencia de su hijo.

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **-Comencemos con la ceremonia de bodas -** dijo su padre, antes de que una pelea de madre e hijo comenzara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-…ichi… Haruichi…**

 **-¡Si, madre! -** contesto rápidamente el pelirosa al notar que le llamaban, en sus mejillas se notaba el sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza.

Se sentía avergonzado. No quería causar ninguna mala impresión con su ahora "madre" política y la verdad es que no había puesto atención a lo que le hubieran dicho por estar perdido viendo su argolla matrimonial. Y como no perderse viendo aquel circulo de metal, que ahora estaba unido a su mano izquierda, más precisamente a su dedo anular si era con lo que soñó desde que se enamora del castaño.

Si bien, la ceremonia era solamente entre familiares –para mantener el secreto-, había sido muy hermosa en su opinión. Todo el rato acompañado por su ahora esposo, Sawamura Eijun, y siendo felicitado por sus familiares de sangre y políticos. Durante todo el rato que duro la comida de celebración, su amado, no menciono nada sobre haber sido forzado por la tradición familiar, e incluso creía haberlo visto sonreír en algunas ocasiones. No podía pedir más.

 **-Haruichi, Eijun…** -La voz de Rei lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad; donde se encontraban Eijun y él, sentados estilo _seiza_ enfrente de ella, recibiendo las últimas indicciones del día.-… **Con esto ya están oficialmente casados.-** No pudo evitar sonreírle al castaño quien lo miraba con duda, tal vez preguntándose porque sonreía tanto. - **Así que, desde hoy, por favor muden sus pertenencias al hanare.**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!...** –Eijun rápidamente quiso protestar, no estaba de acuerdo con esa petición. Bueno, no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas, pero la verdad es que eso era excesivo.- **pero… nosotros…**

 **-Las necesidades básicas serán suficientes. ¿Entendido?**

Haruichi se sentía perdido en esa parte de la conversación. No entendía porque Eijun parecía más alterado de lo normal, ¿tan malo era mudarse al hanare? ¿Más bien, que era el hanare? El nombre se le hacía conocido, pero por más que quería recordar no podía… la verdad es que su cerebro solo podía pensar en que estaba casado con la persona a la que tanto amaba y lo de mas era secundario, importante tal vez, pero secundario para él.

 **-Pero…**

Eijun se levantó un poco más para protestar, la idea de mudarse al hanare era ridícula y sin sentido para él. La razón de usar el hanare, era la misma por la que se había casado con un hombre, ¿es que su madre no entendía que no importaba donde estuviera, sería imposible?

 **-¿Entendido?** –el tono en la voz de Rei, no daba espacio al descuerdo.

 **-…Si…**

El nuevo miembro de la familia Sawamura no entendía nada pero por unos instantes sintió curiosidad y más al ver como a pesar de haber aceptado, su esposo se resistía ante la idea.

 **-Ahora vayan a preparar las cosas de Eijun, para que este mismo día** **duerman allá.** –Ordeno la mujer desde su lugar.

 **-Como digas.** –El tono en la voz de Eijun le indico a Haruichi que estaba molesto. Sin mucho esfuerzo el castaño se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

 **-¿No piensas ayudarlo?** –cuestiono Rei al notar que su nuevo hijo aun sentado enfrente de ella, simplemente seguía con la mirada a Eijun.

 **-¡Ah, sí!** –El pequeño se sonrojo y rápidamente con un poco de torpeza Haruichi se puso de pie, y desde el umbral de la puerta corrediza, realizo una leve reverencia a la mujer.

Cuando estuvo segura de que los jóvenes se fueron de la sala, Rei tomo un poco del té que tenía en manos. Después de un suspiro, sonrió, estaba realmente feliz de no haberse equivocado con la elección del esposo de su hijo. El niño era un amor y por mucho que no se negara a seguir la tradición, temía internamente que Eijun hiciera una locura; como irse de la casa u otra cosa peor. Pero después de una semana de tratar con el pequeño Haruichi y de ver la devoción del pequeño para con su hijo, estaba más que segura que no escogió mal.

Y hasta talvez, con el paso del tiempo, Eijun podría enamorarse del pequeño pelirosa y ser ambos felices. Se merecían la máxima felicidad, como su primer hijo. Ante los demás debía mostrar una faceta imponente y hasta frívola, pero no por ello dejaba de amar a sus pequeños y preocuparse de ellos y su felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Ahora que lo pienso esta es mi primera vez en el hanare. -** menciono Haruichi desde afuera de la edificación.

El lugar era una pequeña casa muy al estilo tradicional, ubicada un poco alejada de la casa principal y rodeada mayor mente por vegetación, dándole un toque de tranquilidad y lejos del ruido.

 **-Por supuesto que lo es…-** dijo Eijun un poco incómodo, adentrándose en la casa para comenzar a desempacar.

Haruichi lo observo confuso, no sabía que tenía tan inquieto a Eijun desde que su madre les había dicho que se mudarían al hanare. Después de unos segundos en los que se dedicó a pensar en posibles razones de ese comportamiento y al no dar con una respuesta complaciente, entro al que sería su hogar por el siguiente año.

Por dentro el lugar era hermoso y familiar. Como la casa principal, mantenía el estilo tradicional, con pasillos estrechos, puertas corredizas, adornos sencillos, tatami, colores neutrales y con solo 4 habitaciones -aparte la cocina, el cuarto de baño, el aseo y el _genkan-_. Internamente decidió que si Eijun no tenía ninguna queja, dormirían en la misma habitación, las otras tres las usarían de sala y habitación de huéspedes o cualquier otra cosa.

Busco a su esposo, encontrándolo en una de las habitaciones que debido al tamaño, se podría decir que era la principal. Eijun se encontraba desempacando una de las dos maletas que había preparado con sus cosas, no había movido todas sus pertenencias debido a que no estaba lejos de la casa principal, por lo que si quería algo, bien podría ir a buscarlo.

Las cosas de Haruichi se encontraban también en dos maletas, solo lo indispensable por el momento, lo demás por órdenes de su madre política, debía permanecer en el cuarto de Eijun en la casona principal, después de todo ahora eran esposos y compartirían habitación pasado el año.

Con cautela se adentró en el cuarto, tomando una de sus maletas comenzó también a desempacar. El silencio inundo la habitación, solo escuchándose el sonido de las cosas al ser acomodadas dentro de los cajones. El pequeño comenzaba a dudar si era un buen momento para proponer el que durmieran en la misma habitación, después de todo, no sabía el estado de ánimo del momento, de su ahora esposo.

 **-¿Sawamura? –** le llamo una vez que termino de acomodar sus cosas.

 **-¿Mmm?** –ante la escasa contestación, el pelirosa se giró para encontrarse con un Eijun que peleaba con unas comisas que había desdoblado por accidente.

Rio, ante la escena. En ocasiones el castaño era muy infantil. Se acercó al de mayor estatura, sentándose a un lado, notando que a pesar de que él empezara después, termino antes que Sawamura. Las maletas de Eijun seguían casi llenas. Sin más, le quito las camisas al peleador y comenzó a doblarlas nuevamente para después, acomodarlas en los cajones correspondientes, todo bajo la atenta mirada ámbar de su acompañante.

 **-Se te da bien el doblar la ropa.** –comento el castaño.

 **-Ah, sí. Gracias**. –dijo tímidamente el pelirosa.

Se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio. Eijun frunció el ceño, antes de que todo esa loca tradición comenzara, podía hablar libremente con su amigo pero ahora la verdad es que era un poco difícil, por no decir incomodo el tan solo verlo a los ojos.

 **-Oye Kominato.** –El pelirosa miro al castaño **\- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?**

 **-¡Oh! Cierto** -acomodo la playera que estaba a punto de guardar, adoptando una postura un poco más formal- **En realidad quería preguntarte si, ¿dormiremos en la misma habitación?** –un gran sonrojo se mostró en su rostro, mostrándole al castaño la vergüenza que le generaba tener que preguntar algo así. – **No importa si no quieres, muy bien puedo dormir…**

 **-Está bien.** –lo interrumpió Eijun.

Muy a su pesar no le molestaba compartir cuarto con su amigo, además de que le tenía miedo a lo que su madre podría hacer si descubría que no dormía con su "esposo." El menor se sonrojo aun si es que era posible,

 _ **[¡Esto es peligroso!]**_ Pensó. Sentía deseos de abrazarlo al ver, lo sonrojado y lindo que estaba el menor.

 **-¿Eso era todo?** –pregunto mientras se levantaba, tenía que salir de ahí.

 **-Si.** –contesto Haruichi volviendoa su labor de acomodar la ropa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar casi el anochecer Haruichi se encontraba preparando la cena, aprovechando que Eijun se había retirado a tomar un baño. Se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su esposo en la entrada del comedor, avisándole que el baño estaba listo. Como a la cena aun le faltaba para estar lista decidió retirarse a tomar un baño, encargándole al castaño la comida durante un rato, quería tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar del baño, después de todo, había sido un día largo, feliz y emocionante. ¡Se había casado! Eso bastaba para que su interior se sintiera dichoso.

Después de salir de bañarse y arreglarse, se dedicó a servir la cena. Durante todo el rato Sawamura se mantuvo callado y pensativo, incomodando un poco al pelirosa por no saber la razón de aquellas emociones.

 **-¿Qué pasa Sawamura?** -pregunto repentinamente el menor, rompiendo así el silencio en el que se habían sumergido- **Estas actuando raro desde hace un rato, o mejor dicho… desde que Rei-san nos dijo sobre lo de mudarnos aquí.**

 **-El hanare…** -debido a que apenas escucho el murmullo de Eijun, levanto la mirada para verlo.

 **-¿Qué pasa con eso?** –cuestiono al no saber porque tanto problema con el lugar, lo notaba más tenso que el día que los presentaron como prometidos **.**

 **-El hanare… es un lugar para ser habitado solamente por los recién casado durante un año.**

 **-Ohh…**

 **-… Kominato eres medio lento ¿no? -** El castaño lo miro incrédulo, ¿por qué Kominato tenía que ser tan inocente? Por esa razón tenía que decir algo demasiado vergonzoso.

 **-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?**

 **-Par ser directo…** -tomo un poco de aire, intentando armarse de valor.- **El hanare es para que los recién casado estén solos… a si pueden…** -Haruichi se llevó un bocado de arroz al ver que su amado se estaba tomando su tiempo para hablar. **\- ¡Tratar de concebir un bebé!**

 **-Cof… cof…-** debido a la sorpresiva información se atraganto con el arroz.- **¡Oh…! Ento… Entonces…** –se había convertido en un tomate, él desconocía eso y su voz mostraba sus nervios- **Ya-ya veo…**

 **-Tsk. No entiendo el objetivo de vivir juntos aquí.** –se quejó Eijun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

 _ **~De todas formas no te preocupes por si me enamoro de ti o no~**_

 _ **~Es la tradición así que no tenemos opción. ~**_

Esas palabras golpearon la mente de Kominato, recordándole una vez más que el castaño no lo amaba y que si se había casado con él, era por el hecho de estar obligado por la familia. No mentía cuando decía que el simple hecho de haber unido sus vidas en matrimonio era suficiente, pero internamente había otro deseo que por lo menos quería, aunque fuera una sola vez, se hiciera realidad. Sabía que era mucho pedir y que tal vez Eijun lo vería como un deseo egoísta pero quería ¡ser egoísta! Aunque fuera solo por ese día, por esa noche…

 **-Sawamura…-** la voz repentinamente seria de Haruichi hizo que Eijun le pusiera totalmente su atención **\- ….tengo que pedirte un favor**

 **-¿Por qué estas siendo tan formal?** -pregunto un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de atmosfera. **-¿qué pasa?**

 **-Esta noche…** -sin levantar la mirada el pelirosa comenzó a hablar, su rostro estaba completamente de color rojo, no se sabía quién ganaba en una competencia; si él o un tomate **\- Aunque solo sea una vez… -** Suspiro para calmarse, con valentía del momento levanto el rostro para mirar a su esposo con determinación **\- ¿Me harías el amor aunque sea una vez?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Yukihana:** ¡Hola! espero les haya gustado, como se dijo al principio este fic está hecho a base de cooperación con Tetsu.

 **Tetsuna:** Hacer fic´s contigo es una molestia.

 **Yukihana:** ¡Que cruel! TToTT ¿y las otras dos?

 **Tetsuna:** No las deje venir ¬¬ se portaron mal

 **Yukihana:** Pobre de Mar y Ang... bueno dejando eso a lado eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado.

 **Tetsuna:** Es el primer fic que hacemos de este anime y en cooperación.

 **Yukihana:** Bueno eso es todo. Bye~

 **Tetsuna:** Hasta luego

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Yukihana:** Tienes que sonreír ante la cámara ¬¬

 **Tetsuna:** ¿Cual cámara? ¬¬

 **Yukihana:** Dejemos de pelear y tengo hambre... **-mira a Tetsu-** no tienes un RW que quieras darme.

 **Tetsuna:** No, así que muere...

 **Yukihana:** Eres mala


	2. Chapter 2

**Tetsuna:** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años  
 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GENEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

El rostro de Sawamura pasó por cuatro diferentes expresiones; pasó de la seriedad a la sorpresa, seguido por la vergüenza y terminar en la exaltación por semejante petición.

 **-Tú… ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA ASI DE LA NADA?!** –exclamo sonrojado levantándose de la silla y haciéndose hacia atrás.

Haruichi no contesto, permaneció quieto en su lugar agachando la mirada. Había esperado una reacción parecida por parte del castaño, por lo que no se sentía tan mal. Eijun estaba conmocionado, nunca espero que el tímido de su amigo le pidiera semejante cosa. Estaba por decirle algunas cosas más cuando noto que a pesar de que el menor había hablado con determinación y permanecía en aquella posición, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Se calmó un poco al suspirar por lo que volvió a su lugar.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos que fueron utilizados por el oji-ámbar para pensar en lo que contestaría.

- **Está bien.** –Rompió con el mutismo.- **Lo hare.**

 **-¡¿En serio?!** -pregunto el pelirosa escéptico, aun así no pudo evitar que la felicidad y la esperanza crecieran muy dentro de él.

 **-Sí.** –contesto secamente el castaño.

 **-Gracias, gracias Sawamura.** –el pequeño Kominato estaba muy feliz.

Honestamente no creyó que su marido accediera a una petición tan egoísta como era esa. Se lo había propuesto, mas no esperaba que accediera inmediatamente, pensó que tal vez le pediría tiempo o que se negara rotundamente y él tuviera que pedírselo en algún futuro donde el castaño le tuviera un poco más de cariño.

La sonrisa, así como el sonrojo fueron suficientes para que Eijun sintiera latir un poco más rápido su corazón, órgano que acelero el ritmo de los latidos, al notar como los ojos de Haruichi eran un poco más visibles entre su flequillo, así como el inusual brillo debido a la alegría que sentía.

 **-Voy a tomar un poco de aire.** –anuncio Eijun levantándose de la silla para retirarse de la habitación.

Otra vez, no podía creer que tuviera otra vez deseos de abrazar a su amigo… ¡Alto!... debía dejar de pensar en él cómo un amigo, a lo que había accedido no podía clasificarse como algo que harías con uno… debía comenzar a ver, aunque fuera por esa noche, a Haruichi como un amante o por lo menos tratar. Se sorprendió él mismo de lo fácil que le resulto aceptar aquel deseo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche ya había llegado, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar así como la luna hacia su aparición en el cielo nocturno, ante semejante escena Sawamura Eijun supo que la hora había llegado, debía volver a su nuevo hogar para cumplir lo que había prometido. Respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta corrediza de lo que era su habitación.

Al abrir noto que en el suelo yacían dos futones en vez de uno. Kominato se encontraba una vez más observando la argolla de matrimonio como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo; durante el día se dio cuenta que a la menor oportunidad el pelirosa se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos al observar aquel pedazo de metal. Sin proponérselo y sin saber que buscar, miro el que él portaba, no encontrando la razón por la que el otro se hundiera en sus pensamientos y sonriera tontamente al verlo.

 **-¡Hey! –** llamo la atención del menor mientras entraba a la habitación.

 **-¡Ah…**! -Haruichi se sobresaltó por el repentino grito, saliendo de su trance de felicidad para encarar al castaño.

 **-No tienes que asustarte tanto. -** lentamente Eijun se encamino hacia su amigo, ahora esposo. **Si ya estabas listo deberías haberme llamado y** -Estaba nervioso, así que cualquier cosa que dijera no es que fuera importante, simplemente era para intentar calmar su corazón **\- …** - **¿Por qué hay dos futones?**

 **-Por las dudas…** -dijo el Haruichi sonrojándose al ver cómo el contrario se acercaba, desvió la mirada al tenerlo de frente a él, su corazón latía sin control.

 **-Por las dudas… ¿eh?** –Se sentó justo al lado del pelirosa, quien evitaba encontrar las miradas.

Eijun pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas así como la incomodidad que sentía su nuevo esposo. El hecho de que su amigo dudara de que cumpliera su promesa, lo había molestado un poco, ya que no sabía cómo describir sin parecer pervertido su deseo por volver a besar al menor. ¡Cumpliría la petición de Kominato de hacerle el amor, eran innecesarios los dos futones! Miro de nuevo a Haruichi quien temblaba levemente, abrazándose a sí mismo y sin mirar en su dirección.

- **No te estés asuntado, me pones nervioso a mí también.** –su tono sonó un poco molesto, pero era debido a los nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

 **-Lo- lo siento…** -se disculpó el menor con gran nerviosismo, a pesar de las dudas que tenía, tal parecía que Eijun cumpliría con su egoísta deseo **-...es solo que no sé qué hacer en estos casos.**

Haruichi se estremeció un poco más al ver como su esposo se iba despojando del haori que portaba sobre la yukata. Estaba nervioso y temeroso, después de todo sería su primera vez y lo más importante es que sería con la persona que amaba.

Eijun alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro del pequeño Kominato, quien cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir los dedos un poco fríos de su esposo sobre su mejilla. Por instinto Haru quiso alejarse pero el castaño lo siguió, acorralándolo levemente sin tocarse pero lo suficiente para que no pudiera moverse sin rozar sus cuerpos. Gracias a los repentinos movimientos el flequillo del pelirosa se desacomodó, mostrando sus hermosos ojos. Ambas miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. El castaño rompió el contacto visual al cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaba al menor para besarlo.

Ni bien sus labios sintieron los contrarios, Haruichi se dispuso a seguir el ritmo, guiándose por los movimientos labiales de Sawamura. El pequeño enamorado separó un poco los labios cuando el castaño así lo exigió con la punta de la lengua. Sintió la lengua ajena entrar en su cavidad, estremeciéndose aún más al sentir como exploraba en busca de compañía. Sus alientos se entremezclaron entre el intenso roce. Apenas si podía mantenerse cuerdo ya que en realidad lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía. Estaba feliz de que su esposo le regalara un beso tan intenso y magnifico, y precisamente en ese día que era tan especial para él.

 **-Hnn…-** Haruichi se estremeció de nuevo, al sentir como la mano que anteriormente tocaba su mejilla ahora comenzaba a rozar su cuello.

Eijun comenzó a deslizar su mano atreves de la yukata que vestía Haruichi, deseaba tocar la piel blanca del menor, que veía casi a diario en los vestidores del club. Con mucha delicadeza comenzó a deslizarla sobre la piel, continuando con el pasional beso. Su mente comenzaba a dejar de pensar que a quien deseaba tocar y a quien se encontraba besando era su amigo, un hombre… en ese momento lo único que quería era profundizar a un más el contacto entre ellos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, quería saborear más piel… comenzaba a arder en deseo por poseerlo.

¿Cómo se escucharía al gemir? ¿Qué expresiones mostraría? ¿Pediría por más? ¿Con que voz, con qué expresión? Deseaba saberlo todo… Y lo que más quería era ser él, el único que conociera aquellas respuestas...

El castaño comenzó a besar el cuello y parte del hombro que había quedado al descubierto al deslizar la tela.

 **-¡Es-Espera!** -¡Oh, no! No pensaba parar, ya no. - **¡Detente!…** -el cuerpo más pequeño intentaba alejarlo.

El fuerte grito y el empujón del pelirosa lo obligaron a retroceder. Gruño internamente al sentir el frio de la habitación colocarse alrededor de él, había disfrutado tanto de su calor como del ajeno que ahora le molestaba siquiera un poco de frio. Frunció el ceño un poco al ver como el pelirosa lo empujaba para mantener una distancia, molestándose aún más al verlo, hacerse bolita sobre el futon.

- **Yo… ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo!** –grito el pelirosa boca abajo, aferrándose a la tela y cubriendo su rostro. Sentía tanta vergüenza con Eijun, que lo único que deseaba era ser tragado por la tierra.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** –pregunto exaltado y desconcertado el castaño, no entendía para nada las acciones del pequeño; primero le pedía que lo hiciera suyo y luego se arrepentía, lo peor de todo era en la situación en la que él que daba.- **¿Porque?**

 **-No quiero… -** comenzó hablar el pequeño Haru- **…Porque… yo…** -su cuerpo tenia pequeños temblores que no podía detener debido al llanto **-…soy… soy un chico… aunque estemos casados, sigo siendo un chico… -** el rostro del castaño se relajó- **…una vez que me toques y me veas, Sawamura… seguro va a repugnarte… mi cuerpo de hombre.** –la voz se le quebró al final debido al dolor y tristeza que sentía.

En momentos así, era cuando más odiaba haber nacido como varón. Le temía el rechazo de su esposo por no tener curvas y pechos como los de una mujer. Temía más que nada decepcionar a Eijun…

Por su parte el castaño había dejado que el pelirosa se desahogara pero cada vez se molestaba por sus palabras. ¿Por qué Haruichi había sacado sus propias conclusiones? Anteriormente le había reclamado por sacarlas él -cuando le reclamo por estar feliz con el compromiso-, y ahora era Haru quien sacaba las suyas, con respecto a lo que llegara a pensar con un cuerpo de hombre. Frunció el ceño al ver que el contrario no deshacía su postura cerrada en el futon, ¿es que no planeaba seguir en verdad Kominato? Con un poco de brusquedad sujeto la yukata del menor, jalándola lo más que pudo, obligando al contrario a levantarse un poco.

\- **¿Eh?** -exclamo asustado y sorprendido el pelirosa al sentir su ropa ser jalada. La sorpresa había sido grande y por instinto se giró a encarar a su atacante- **¡¿Q-qué?!**

 **-Solo sácatelo.** –le exigió, mientras comenzaban a forcejear, Eijun intentando desvestir a Haruichi.

 **-No.** -El pequeño se aferró a su ropa como si de ello dependiera su vida. **\- ¡Dije que no voy a hacerlo! -** Ni uno quería ceder en sus intenciones.

 **-¡Rayos! -** Eijun comenzaba a impacientarse, nunca creyó que Haruichi fuera tan obstinado- **¡Que fastidio!**

 **-¡¿Fastidio?! Si es fastidioso, enton… ¡Eh!** –recrimino el pelirosa ofendido pero la mano del castaño recorriendo su pierna le causo un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que crecía conforme la mano subía, recorriendo su piel. Su rostro con pequeñas lagrimas que quedaron del llanto anterior y con un sonrojo al por mayor. - **¡No! -** la mano subió aún más- **Detén…**

 **-Hey, no estas para nada duro.** -se quejó Eijun al llegar a la entrepierna del chico al que tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo y la cama, y notar que no había respuesta alguna por parte de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** -Grito Kominato muerto de la vergüenza, cerró las piernas instintivamente, desviando su mirada hacia el otro lado mientras los colores le subían al rostro - **¡¿Cómo podría estarlo en esta situación?! ¿Por qué…?**

 **-¡Pero yo si lo estoy!** –interrumpió el castaño.

 **-¿Qué?** –fue lo único que pudo decir, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

El castaño tomo la mano del menor, para guiarla a su entrepierna, para que viera que no mentía al decir que el si estaba excitado.

 **-¿Ves?**

Haru se sonrojo aún más al oír la voz del oji-ambar y al tocar aquella parte de la anatomía de su esposo. El castaño lo tenía a su merced y él no podía hacer nada; estaba entre el cuerpo del mayor sobre él y el futon por debajo.

 **-Sawamura…**

 **-¿Crees que estaría así si realmente me repugnases?** –pregunto el castaño con seriedad, excitándose un poco más al ser consciente que el pelirosa debajo de él lo estaba tocando. Siendo honesto consigo mismo la idea de hacer suyo a su amigo, no le causaba ninguna repulsión, por el contrario lo motivaba. Eijun se despojó de su ropa, acomodándola a un lado **–Ahora compórtate como buen chico y déjame…**

 **-Pero…** -interrumpió Kominato de nuevo, por mucho que quisiera obedecer, en el interior tenía sus dudas. **-…hacerme el amor significa que vas a poner eso en mi interior por atrás. ¡Y ese tipo de cosas! ¡Hmmp!** –Eijun le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

 **-¡Ahh!** –Grito con frustración- **Silencio.** –indico mientras empujaba el cuerpo debajo de él, para que estuviera totalmente recostado sobre el colchón. Habilidosamente utilizo sus manos para despojar a Kominato de la yukata **\- Deja de molestar con ese tipo de comentarios.** –le susurro cerca del oído, alterando aún más el cuerpo debajo suyo.

 **-¿Mmm?** -Pequeñas sacudidas de placer recorrían su pequeño cuerpo a medida que sentía descender la mano del castaño recorriendo su torso formando líneas imaginarias.

 **-Solo cállate y déjame hacerte el amor…** -le susurro cerca del oído al pelirosa. Sus manos se deslizaron con lentitud por el torso de Haru, delineando y trazando todo a su paso, grabando figuras imaginarias sobre la virgen piel y despojándolo de la tela que solamente estorbaría.

 **-¡Ah! -** Sin vestigio alguno de decoro, introdujo su lengua en lo más profundo de la cavidad del contrario, regocijándose a su vez con intencionales roces entre ambos cuerpos. **\- ¡Nh! –** Obedeció, sin embargo una duda se introdujo dentro de él. ¿Sawamura sabía cómo hacerlo con un hombre o se estaba guiando por instinto?

Presuroso y sin dejar a un lado los demandantes besos, aventuró ambas manos hacia la parte inferior del menor, con tanta rapidez que Haruichi no supo en qué momento Eijun comenzó a dilatar su entrada, solo se dio por enterado cuando sus rodillas se flexionaron ligeramente al tiempo que el castaño alzaba un poco las caderas contrarias para introducir el primer dedo.

Haruichi se quejó por lo bajo al sentir la intromisión, dolía, no podía negarlo aun así le sorprendía la facilidad con que el digito había entrado. Pero sus dudas crecieron al sentir la frialdad en su interior y que no supo identificar.

 **-¿Estas bien?** –pregunto Eijun al ver el rostro adolorido del menor, el cual no le contesto se limitó a asentir.

 **-¿Qué es eso frio?** –dijo entre jadeos el menor.

 **-¡Oh! Debe ser el lubricante.**

 **-¿Cómo es que…? Nnnnh…-** la pregunta murió al sentir como el dedo comenzaba a moverse.

Sawamura se dispuso a dilatarlo lo más lento y cuidadoso que le fuera posible, tomando en cuenta que era el primer encuentro sexual de ambos y sabía que al pelirosa le dolería más que a él. Tomo con su mano libre el miembro del menor y comenzó a estimularlo, en un intento para distraerlo y darle mayor placer. Cuando escucho al menor gemir y jadear más seguido, fue en ese momento que sin esperar más, introdujo el segundo dedo para dilatar la estrecha entrada que tanto ansiaba mancillar.

Kominato se olvidó del dolor y se concentró en el placer, buscando mayor profundidad con los dedos que de nueva cuenta habían aumentado a tres. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas. Incapaz de concentrarse en el dolor o el placer, el pelirosa solo podía gemir, cosa que torturaba inmensamente a su esposo que se negaba a volverlo suyo, sin prepararlo larga y adecuadamente.

Haru no dejaba de sentir placer, el cual comenzaba a serle insatisfactorio sin saber cómo o porque deseaba que aquellos dedos alcanzaran mayor profundidad, que se introdujeran más. El sonrojo aumento en su rostro al reparar en sus "sucios" deseos, debía estar agradecido de que su esposo hiciera aquello. Eijun rozó los labios de Kominato, tan solo unos segundos antes de apartarse de su boca para susurrar quedamente en su oído…

 **-Eso es, eres un buen chico.**

 **-Eijun… Eijun-kun...** -debido al éxtasis que sentía apenas y podía articular palabra.

La imagen del menor debajo de él era maravillosa. Haruichi estaba disfrutando. Al inicio temía no saber cómo proceder, era un novato en cuanto al área de tener sexo con un hombre y tenía miedo de lastimar al pelirosa con su mal proceder, pero contrario a lo que pensó se notaba que lo disfrutaba. Internamente agradeció al hermano mayor de Haru, Ryosuke. Gracias a él podía tener tan encantadora imagen del menor perdido en el placer por unos breves momentos.

 **~Flash back~**

 **-¡Buen trabajo!** –exclamaron todos al acabar el entrenamiento de ese día.

Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para regresar a casa, despidiéndose de su capitán quien estaba haciendo unos últimos trabajos, Kominato estaba esperando tranquilamente a Sawamura quien una vez que término su tarea se acercó a Haruichi, ambos habían estado yéndose juntos esos últimos días puesto como había dicho el menor se quedaría en su casa para aprender de las tradiciones de su familia.

Cuando se acercó al menor y estaban a punto de irse fue detenido por una voz que conocía bien.

 **-Sawamura**.-llamo el entrenador con su típica sonrisa.

 **-Entrenador…-** dijo nervioso, por una razón la típica sonrisa de su entrenador le daba mala espina.

 **-Haruichi, ve yendo… tengo que hablar con Eijun**.-dijo Ryosuke mirando a su Otouto.

 **-¿Eh? Pero….-** pregunto preocupado y triste, ya que quería regresar con el castaño, sumándole el hecho de que no sabía que le haría su hermano.

 **-Vamos, hay cosas que el capitán y el entrenador tienen que hablar**.-dijo Ryosuke mirando al oji-ámbar en busca de apoyo, pero él aun dudaba. Podría estar cavando su propia tumba sin saberlo.

- **Kominato… adelántate**.-dijo al fin.

Haruichi al escuchar eso suspiro, miro a su hermano con duda, sabía que algo tramaba, puesto que su Aniki estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos y aunque no lo demostraba sabía que su hermano era muy sobre protector con él.

 **-Bien, nos vemos al rato Sawamura.** -dijo alejándose.- **Hasta mañana Aniki**

 **-¿Y… que necesita de mí, entrenador…?** –pregunto Sawamura al mayor quien con una señal le dijo que lo siguiera, llegando así a su oficina.

Ambos entraron, y Ryosuke rápidamente se sentó detrás de su escritorio donde había un motón de libros, DVD´s y hasta mangas. Le hizo otra señal para que se sentara y una vez que lo había echo le señalo el montón.

 **-¿Qué esto?** –pregunto tomando un libro.

 **-Tienes que leer todo esto para hoy**. -informo Ryosuke con una sonrisa al ver como el menor tomaba un tomo de un manga y lo ojeaba, sonrió aún más al ver como el rosto del chico pasaba a una de espanto para luego mirarlo a él.

 **-Esto es…**

 **-Son mangas** , **DVD´s, libros con información, y todos es** **BL**.-contesto radiante el pelirosa.

 **-Pero….-** Sawamura estaba incomodo, ¿porque su entrenador le estaba dando eso?

 **-A partir de hoy te quedaras después de los entrenamientos para leer y ver más de esto.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Lo que has oído. –** Dijo Ryosuke girando su silla para darle la espalda a su alumno.- **Serás el esposo de mi hermano lo quiera o no.** –el castaño iba a protestar- **Y no me importa lo que tú quieras no me voy a arriesgar a que lo dañes de alguna manera.** -¿Qué significa eso? Pensó Eijun sin entender que tenía que ver la tradición con que lo obligara a leer BL- **Así que prepárate te daré un curso intensivo.**

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

Tenía un gran respeto por Ryosuke como entrenador pero le temía como hermano de Haru. Estaba consciente que aquellas reuniones _"entre líderes"_ , solo las recibió debido a que sería el esposo del hermanito querido del ex-jugador. El castaño ahora pensaba que tal vez, Ryosuke supuso que consumarían el matrimonio o tal vez no, pero que no se arriesgaría a que su hermanito sufriera debido a su falta de conocimiento en ese ámbito.

Incluso el lubricante que había adentrado a la habitación en la mangas de su yukata y había usado para dilatar la entrada de su pareja, había sido un obsequio del pelirosa mayor durante la ceremonia de matrimonio.

 **-¡Nnhg! –** la voz de Haruichi lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, alejándolo de aquellos momentos que esperaba no tener que repetir.

Estaba nervioso, nervioso y muy apenado, su respiración irregular solo empeoraba su situación y Haru reparó en que su rostro debía estar tan rojo como una cereza o más. Tal vez le ganaría a una.

 **-¿Estás listo?** –pregunto Eijun con voz destilando deseo, su hombría comenzaba a dolerle por la falta de atención, se había dedicado simplemente completamente al menor. Asintió.- **Bien.**

Sus delgadas manos se aferraron al futon al prevenir lo siguiente. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las emociones carcomiéndolo por dentro. Una de sus manos se deslizo al miembro de Haru acariciándolo para distraerlo, mientras empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

 **-¡Ah! ¡Ha! -** el pelirosa arqueo la espalda y, soltó un gran y doloroso gemido cuando sintió el miembro de su esposo en su interior, invadiéndolo lentamente. Adolorido e incómodo, se mordió los labios con fuerza en un vano intento de menguar el dolor. Sentía que sería partido en dos en cualquier momento.

 **-Maldita sea, es demasiado estrecho.** -jadeo el castaño enloquecido por el placer cuando sintió la calidez suave y opresora que envolvió su miembro, creyó desfallecer cuando se empujó más profundamente en el interior del Kominato, abriéndose paso lentamente dentro de él, haciendo acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía le dio unos minutos para que se acostumbrara. Levanto la mirada para fijarla en el rostro del menor cuando lo noto… **-¡Baka! No muerdas tus labios.-** le regaño Eijun al ver la fuerza que ejercía el menor sobre sus tentadores labios **\- Si necesitas morder usa esto** –dijo metiendo sus dedos en la boca del menor pero por mucho que tuviera el permiso para lastimar aquellas no lo haría, buscaría otra manera de canalizar el dolor.

 **-Ngh…** -exclamo al sentir como sacaban los dedos de su boca.

Sawamura miro al menor observando los delicados labios sangrantes, se sintió mal unos segundos al pensar que tal vez no había preparado del todo bien a su pareja. Ryosuke lo mataría.

 **-Te lastimaste… -** dijo el castaño acercándose para lamerlos, y quitar el rastro de la sangre. Después de quitar el rastro de aquel líquido rojo comenzó a devorar los dulces labios del contrario. El beso se volvió cada vez más demandante. Suspiros y jadeos se ahogaban entre ambas bocas.

 **-Eijun-kun…-** murmuro Haruichi una vez que sus labios se vieron libres debido a que el castaño comenzó a descender a su cuello.

Kominato estaba regocijante de alegría… y se abochorno cuando Eijun comenzó a intercalar besos, lamidas y mordidas sobre su cuello, como si quisiera marcarlo de su propiedad. Al menos eso quería pensar por esa noche, quería imaginarse que su esposo en verdad lo deseaba, que en verdad lo amaba. Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a ser de nuevo estimulado por la mano del castaño.

Deduciendo por el semblante placentero, la respiración irregular y los suaves movimientos de cadera que comenzaba a realizar Haruichi inconscientemente buscando más profundidad, Eijun decidió apropiado comenzar a embestir. El también deseaba hacerlo.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando las afanosas estocadas dieron inicio, lentamente. El pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo para no gemir tan fuerte pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando sintió que el miembro de Sawamura daba justo en el lugar indicado, provocándole una aleada de placer como ninguna de las anteriores. El castaño salía de su interior casi por completo para ingresar de lleno en él, era imposible reprimir los sonidos de su boca que delataban el gran éxtasis que sentía.

Su voz murió una vez que los labios de Eijun apresaron los suyos con premura. La pelvis de Sawamura lo embestía con presteza, incluso se vio obligado a separar más las piernas para darle un mejor acceso.

 **-Eijun-Kun… Ahh… Ahh…-** Su cuerpo se estremecía en medio de las constantes embestidas. Intento canalizar todo el placer que sentía, gimiendo el nombre de su esposo, dejando escapar frecuentes suspiros.- **Yo… Ya no… ya no puedo… más**.

 **-Está bien. -** contesto el castaño con un poco de dificultad, él también estaba llegado a su límite.

 **-¡Ahhhhh! –** Haruichi arqueo un poco la espalda tras el fuerte estremecimiento que sacudió su pequeño cuerpo con la llegada del orgasmo.

Por su parte Eijun continuó penetrando aun después de sentir mayor presión en su hombría. Apoyándose en el futon, siguió balanceando su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, embistiendo con firmeza y regocijo hasta que sus piernas flaquearon. Un prolongado y satisfactorio jadeo secundó a la placentera corriente eléctrica que ascendió como espuma por su columna, corriéndose dentro del menor.

Con la poca fuerza que aun poseía se mantuvo sobre el pelirosa, no quería aplastarlo con el peso de su cuerpo. La visión de un Haruichi recuperándose del reciente orgasmo era demasiado para él. De por si el cuerpo níveo del pelirosa era demasiado tentador, ahora después de todo el rato el castaño se tomaba su tiempo para admirarlo. Eijun no pudo evitar que dentro de él creciera un poco de autosatisfacción al ver las marcas que había dejado en Haru. Debido a la actividad anterior el flequillo rosado se había deslizado a los costados, dejando a relucir las hermosas gemas que siempre ocultaba. Las miradas se cruzaron por breves instantes, los ojos ámbar evidenciando aun el deseo que sentía, mientras que los rojos delataban sumisión total, una docilidad única y majestuosa. Eso fue todo lo que necesito…

 **-¡Ah! Oh, no. Se está haciendo más grande. -** exclamo Haruichi al sentir como el miembro flácido aun dentro de él, comenzaba a despertar de nuevo.

 **-Es por tu culpa ¿sabes? -** dijo Eijun con la voz ronca debido a la excitación que comenzaba a inundarlo de nueva cuenta. El erotismo que destilaba Haru por cada poro de su nívea piel era fascinante, una locura que le hacía perder el raciocinio en cuestión de segundos. **-Que vergonzoso.**

Sujetó con firmeza a Haruichi de la cadera, al mismo tiempo que su mano libre comenzaba a estimular el miembro del menor. Quería volver a sentir aquellas cargas de placer, quería repetir. Unió de nueva cuenta sus labios a los de Haru, al momento en volvía acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. Las embestidas comenzaron de nuevo, y en esta ocasión amos estaban más sensibles debido a anterior liberación por lo que estaban conscientes que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho tiempo.

Kominato suspiraba entre beso y beso, torpemente embelesado por la destreza de Eijun y su afinidad por calentarlo cada vez más. Porque estaba caliente, muy, muy caliente a pesar de no llevar ninguna prenda encima.

 **-Eijun-kun…** -No podía pensar en nada más que en el muchacho que lo estaba tomando, todavía dudaba que lo que estaban haciendo era verdad y lo único que quería era asegurarse que no soñaba- **Eijun-kun… -** el rostro de Haruichi estaba completamente rojo, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, emitiendo el nombre de su esposo en una interminable letanía que casi hizo flaquear al activo por el placer que destilaban.

El interior de Kominato era un caos de sentimientos y emociones. Conocidos, como el amor que profesaba por su pareja y desconocidos, como la felicidad de estar de esa manera tan íntima con el chico al que ha amado durante tanto tiempo. Algunas nuevas, como el placer de ser mancillado por otro hombre y otras viejas, como agradecimiento de no haber sido rechazado por ser hombre como tanto temía al principio.

Estiro su brazo para tocar la mejilla del oji-ambar, quien aún seguía dentro de él, quería asegurarse que en verdad no estuviera soñando y todo desapareciera una vez más, como en los tantos sueños húmedos que protagonizaban ellos dos -y que le avergonzaba recordar-, que había tenido durante aquellos tres años. Debía asegurarse que en verdad fuera Eijun, su Eijun.

 **-Haruichi…** -el castaño sintió la cálida mano sobre su rostro y se estremeció al contacto, corriéndose de nuevo dentro del cuerpo del pelirosa. Quien debido a la repentina sensación de ser llenado arqueo la espalda, llegando el también al orgasmo.

 **-Te amo…** -confeso de nueva cuenta el pelirosa, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas cubiertas de un tierno sonrojo, su voz era sincera y el castaño lo sabía.- **¿Qué voy hacer? Realmente te amo…-** Sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera café. **\- Te amo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruichi había despertado hace apenas unos minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al recordar el porqué de su estado de desnudes, así como el pequeño dolor que comenzaba a tener en su espalda baja. Intento encontrar una mejor posición para dormir de nuevo cuando sintió un peso extra en su mano, la levanto al aire para ver de qué se trataba. Su sonrisa se agrando más cuando vio la argolla que lucía resplandeciente entre sus dedos, así como un rubor comenzó a inundar sus mejillas. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo se trataba de un sueño y aunque así fuera no importaba, era maravilloso…

 **-Nunca te cansas de eso ¿verdad?** –pregunto Eijun un poco adormilado, ya que después de aquella placentera actividad ambos se dejaron arrastrar por Morfeo.

Sawamura pensaba volver a dormir después de abrazar la fuente de calor a su lado, cuando descubrió que la _"fuente",_ estaba despierto y comenzaba a mirar de nueva cuenta el anillo. ¿Era tan especial como para mirarla por horas?

La repentina voz del más alto, sobresalto a Haruichi quien se avergonzado al verse descubierto de nueva cuenta viendo el pequeño metal.

 **-¡Oh! Estas despierto.** –exclamo el pelirosa mirando al hombre a su lado y avergonzados aún más, al ver el torso desnudo de su esposo.

 **-Solo desde hace unos minutos…** -informo el castaño con voz monótona, sin perderse ninguna de las expresiones del menor.

 **-Perdón ya me voy…** -Kominato se levantó de golpe, gateando fuera de las sabanas y del futon con la clara intención de ponerse de nuevo la ropa y colocarse en el otro colchón.

 **-¿Porque? -** lo detuvo Eijun con sus palabras.

 **-¿Cómo que porque?** –el pelirosa se detuvo en su huida para mirar a su esposo confundido, no entendía el motivo de tal pregunta si era obvio-… **Porque solo prometiste hacerlo una vez, por eso.**

Estiro su mano para alcanzar la yukata que estaba muy cerca de él, pero su mano fue detenida por la del castaño, quien lo sujeto de la muñeca.

 **-Olvídalo.** –hablo Eijun mientras jalaba al pelirosa para que acostara de nuevo junto a él.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Dije que lo olvides.** –lo abrazo, sin dejarle escapatoria. Cerró los ojos, quería dormir, estaba terriblemente cansado

 **-Espe… Espera, Eijun-kun –** tartamudeaba Haruichi con el rostro súper rojo y con gran vergüenza, sus cuerpos aún estaban desnudos por lo que podía sentir el calor corporal. Intento alejarse del cuerpo contrario, pero la fuerza del castaño era mayor.

 **-Así que hagámoslo de nuevo.** –murmuro cerca del oído del pelirosa sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo al imaginar el rostro de su pareja.

 **-¿Qué… que estás diciendo? -** Haru se sentía morir por la vergüenza y la esperanza de aquellas palabras. No quería tomarlas en serio, sin embargo no podía evitar que la idea de que Eijun lo quisiera creciera. Quiso levantarse pero los brazos del mayor no se lo permitían.

 **-Eso es todo lo que voy a decir.** –contesto el castaño, sin soltar al contrario. Si Haruichi se alejaba un poco del abrazo y miraba su rostro, notaria el sonrojo que tenía.

 **-¡Oh, vamos!** -Su voz sonaba entrecortada debido al llanto que luchaba por suprimir-… **Lo que… Lo que quieres decir es que…**

 **-¡Dije que no voy a decir ni una palabra más!** –exclamo más fuerte Sawamura soltándolo, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda y cubrirse con las frazadas hasta el cabello.

Era demasiado vergonzoso, ¿por qué Kominato no lo entendía? ¿Es que acaso quería que se lo dijera a base palabras melosas y declaraciones bochornosas?

 **-En otras palabras…-** murmuro Haruichi sin poder contener más, las lágrimas traicioneras que retuvo. Al parecer no había escuchado mal. Tal vez no era imposible conseguir un poco del cariño de su esposo.

 **-¡Ah!** –Eijun miro al menor que no había completado la frase, movido por la curiosidad al sentir el cuerpo de al lado temblar, así como escuchar lo que parecían sollozos, se descubrió el rostro, para mirar al contrario- **¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué el llanto?! –** se reincorporo rápidamente del colchón para estar a la misma altura del pelirosa.

 **-Bueno… es porque…**

Kominato se dejó llevar por el llanto al sentir los brazos del castaño a su alrededor. Eijun lo estaba abrazado de nuevo y en esta ocasión sentía que era real, que su esposo le estaba transmitiendo cariño y apoyo. Era posible que fuera cariño amistoso, después de todo antes de esa loca tradición eran los mejores amigos

 **-Eres un llorón… Haruchii…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lunes:**

Había pasado una semana desde la ceremonia de bodas, Haru no podía estar más que complacido, sin embargo en esos momentos a las afueras del hanare del clan Sawamura, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor del pelirosa recién integrado a la familia.

 **-¡ESO DUELE! ¡AU, AU, AAAAAAUCH!** –se quejaba Haruichi con lagrimitas en los ojos, su esposo lo estaba lastimando.

 **-¡Baka! ¡Claro que dolerá si no te relajas!** –Le grito de regreso Eijun- **¡Solo relájate!**

 **-Aunque me relaje…** -comenzó a hablar el pelirosa con claro dolor- **¡Auch!** –Se quejó al sentir como el contrario lo jalaba **\- ¡No lo tires tan fuerte, cabeza de musculo!** -grito con enojo al castaño, ¿porque su esposo tenía que ser tan bestia?

 **-¡¿Cabeza de musculo?!** –le dio un tic en el ojo debido al enojo.

Comenzaron de nuevo con lo que hacían; el pelirosa tirado en el suelo con el castaño sobre él. Pasados unos minutos, ambos adolescentes dejaron de forcejear, cansados y exhaustos respiraban agitadamente intentando tranquilizarse. Llevaban media hora en aquella actividad sin resultado alguno.

 **-Haa… Haa… No… No puedo más…** -murmuro con dificultad Kominato dejándose caer sobre el suelo con las manos extendidas.

 **-Haruchii,** -el pelirosa se reincorporo un poco para ver a quien le hablaba.- **¿qué vamos a hacer con este anillo? ¿Lo vas a usar en la escuela?** –cuestiono el oji-ambar mirando con el ceño fruncido la mano del menor.

 **.**

 ** _((Ang/Yuki:_** _¡Golosas!Pensaron mal…_

 ** _Marlene:_** _Solo hablaban del anillo ¬¬ que decepción._

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _Dejen de interrumpir la lectura… **#las golpea con Hachiko#**_

 ** _Marlene: ¡_** _Hachiko maldito…! ¿Cuándo lo recuperaste?_

 ** _Angelice:_** _Para los que no sabe quién es Hachiko por favor de leer Resplandecer de Vongola **#hablando como promotora de artículos enfrente de la computadora#**_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _¡deja de promover otra historia! **#la vuelve a golpear#**_

 ** _Mar/Yuki:_** _Como sea… **#no quieren ser golpeadas#** Regresemos a la historia… **))**_

 ** _._**

 **-Tengo que hacerlo.** -contesto con un poco de pena por no tener otra opción - **No sale.** –miro su mano con aquella argolla.

Eijun lo miro seriamente, era verdad que no había otra opción ya que llevaban casi tres cuartos de hora, intentando de todas las maneras posibles sacarlo pero era simplemente imposible.

 **-…Seré cuidadoso para que nadie se entere de que estamos casados.** –agrego el pelirosa al ver el rostro tan serio del otro.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, en los que Eijun noto que el Haru miraba insistentemente y con un puchero su mano.

 **-… ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Eijun-kun… el tuyo se salió con mucha facilidad.** –Se quejó el pelirosa de forma infantil- **Eso demuestra lo poco que te preocupas por mí.**

 **-No seas tan paranoico. -** el castaño se levantó tomando su maletín en la mano y arreglando su uniforme- **Oh, y… mi nombre…** -agrego a unos pasos de salir de la habitación.

 **-Sawamura…-** Haruichi inflo sus cachetitos con el rostro sonrojado.

 **-Y no olvides esperar un poco antes de salir ¿lo entiendes?** –le recordó el castaño un poco más seco de lo que quería, pero es que se molestó de que el contrario no se tomara las cosas con más seriedad. ¡Estaban en una difícil situación!

 **-Sí, sí, sí.** –contesto el pelirosa dándole por su lado, durante casi dos días había escuchado las advertencias del castaño referente a su trato en público, por lo que sabía todo de memoria.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo, escuchando los pasos del castaño al alejarse. Se dedicó a mirar el techo, haciendo tiempo suficiente para que su esposo se alejara y llegara a la escuela antes que él. Por petición del jefe de familia tendría que dejar de hacer varias cosas para dedicarse a otras; entre ellas estaba salir del equipo de béisbol, amaba el deporte pero el casarse conociendo todas las restricciones a las que se vería obligado fue su decisión.

Tenía algo que amaba más que el béisbol y eso era a Eijun. No se arrepentía de su decisión. Además de que no dejaría el deporte de golpe, empezaría dejando su lugar como miembro titular, solo asistiendo a los entrenamientos cuando quisiera y no se le necesitara en la familia. Después de todo, ahora la familia Sawamura era su familia. Miro de nueva cuenta su dedo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su matrimonio. Se graduaría de la preparatoria con su antiguo apellido -Kominato- pero al ingresar a la universidad se presentaría como Sawamura, Haruichi Sawamura.

 ** _[Suena bien…]_** pensó. Miro el reloj en la pared levantándose de golpe al ver que se le haría tarde a él.

 **-Ah…** -exclamo cuando pasó por el comedor para retirarse y se percató de la pequeña mochila que se encontraba ahí. Era el obento que le había preparado a Eijun, al parecer se le olvido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruichi suspiro con gran alivio debido a que llego a tiempo al instituto, por uno momento lo creyó imposible. Se encontraba en su casillero guardando algunas cosas cuando observo que algo brillo en su dedo. En verdad que su argolla sobresaltaba, comenzó pensar en diferentes maneras de ocultarla.

 **-¡Haruichi! Buenos días. –** Haru dio un leve salto debido al susto por el repentino saludo.

 **-Oh, eres tu Kanemaru. –** respondió con alivio y una sonrisa nerviosa al ver quien lo llamaba.

 **-¿Que se supones que significa eso?** –se quejó el otro.

Se trataba de un joven de pelo rubio cenizo y corto, de piel ligeramente oscura, ojos del mismo tono que su cabello y más alto que el pelirosa.

 **-Ah, nada. –** Haru rio nerviosamente. Cerró su casillero para comenzar a dirigirse a su salón de clases en compañía del rubio.

 **-Oye,** -llamo la atención Kanemaru- **¿a qué se debió tu ausencia en el club esta semana?**

Haruichi se puso nervioso, la verdad es que no había preparado ninguna excusa para su inasistencia. Se había concentrado en esa semana solamente a pasar un buen rato al lado de Eijun que lo demás había pasado a segundo plano.

 **-Etto…**

 **-También el capitán se ausento unos días.** –comento el más alto. – **Incluso…**

Sawamura se había presentado el jueves y viernes de la semana anterior solamente a los entrenamientos para mantener las apariencias en el club, después de todo al ser de diferente grupo a Haruichi nadie notaria la ausencia de ambos, caso contrario en el equipo de béisbol donde seria obvia la ausencia del capitán y el campo corto.

 **-… ¿Qué es eso? -** Corto su propio monologo al darse cuenta de un accesorio que no había visto antes en la mano del más pequeño.

 **-¿Qué? -** El pelirosa miro a donde señalaba su amigo, dándose cuenta que era su mano.

 **-Ese anillo…**

.

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Annelys:** Gracias, nos alegra que te gustara, es nuestro primer trabajo en cooperación por lo que no estamos del todo seguras.

* * *

.

 **Yukihana:** ¡¿LES GUSTO?!

 **Tetsuna:** Si no es así, las golpeare con Hachiko **-señalando al maldito tubo de hierro-**

 **Marlene:** ¡No amenaces a nuestros lectores **! –exclama dándole un zape-** Desde que lo recuperaste andas muy feliz.

 **Angelice:** Y eso que es un traicionero ese maldito tubo.

 **Tetsuna:** El solo vio por su sobrevivencia, estaba bajo amenaza. Así que dejen en paz a Hachiko o las golpeare **-golpeándolas-**

 **Mar/Ang:** Pero ya lo hiciste ( ) **–ambas lloran por el chichón de su cabeza-**

 **Yukihana:** Y porque me golpeaste a mí también…. Yo no dije nada **( )**

 **Tetsuna:** Porque… ¡Me la debías maldita Yuki! **–Exclamo al final-**

 **Yukihana:** Mentirosa, yo no te hice nada. Mejor di la verdad de que te dejaste llevar y me golpeaste de paso.

 **Tetsuna:** Ya deja de llorar **–mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada porque la descubrieron-** te dejaremos comer todos los RW que nos den en este capítulo.

 **Yukihana:** ¿En serio? (*°*)/ **-con ojitos brillosos-** Bien, chicas dejen mi comida porque yo soy como un conejo, que se muere si no le dan amor, pero en mi caso es si no me dan comida y mi comida son los RW

 **Tetsu/Mar/Ang:** Así que dejen comida para Yuki

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Todas:** ¡Ah! Se acabó el tiempo y no nos despedimos **-lloran-**

 **Bye~**

 **Se cuidas~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tetsuna:** **Ciao~ Ciao~** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años  
 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GENEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **-… ¿Qué es eso?** –Kanemaru interrumpió su propio monologo al darse cuenta de un accesorio que no había visto antes en la mano del más pequeño.

 **-¿Qué? -** El pelirosa miro a donde señalaba su amigo, dándose cuenta que era su mano.

 **-Ese anillo…**

 **-Oh, no es nada…** -Haruichi desvió la mirada, era malo para mentir o al menos a Kanemaru, el rubio siempre sabia cuando le mentía y esta vez no sería la excepción si notaba su sonrojo.

Debido a la repentina aparición del rubio Haru no había tenido tiempo para ocultar la alianza, así como tampoco había preparado una excusa descendente por si al final era descubierto.

 **-¿Nada?** -pregunto el rubio sin creer en las palabras del contrario- **Pero está en tu dedo anular izquierdo.** -tomo la mano del pelirosa entre la suya, quería observar mejor aquella rueda de metal.

Ante la repentina acción del más alto, el pelirosa se cubrió la mano izquierda con la derecha, ocultando su anillo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando mantener una dictación decente con el otro. Todo para impedir que tocaran aquel accesorio que era tan importante para él, el anillo era la prueba de que ahora estaba unido a la persona que amaba. Nadie podía tocarlo.

Extrañado por la exagerada -en su opinión- reacción del Kominato lo miro sorprendido, formándose un incómodo ambiente por unos segundos.

 **-Oh, ah… Hahaha…** -Haruichi comenzó a reírse un poco, intentando aligerar el ambiente y desviar la atención de su anterior comportamiento -… **lo siento…**

 **-Haru…** -le llamo el rubio tomándolo de los hombros para que lo mirara, el pelirosa se estaba comportando raro- **¿Estas…?**

 **-¡Kominato…!-** el llamado de alguien más interrumpió la pregunta de Kanemaru. Ambos estudiantes miraron a quien los había interrumpido, encontrándose con su capitán de béisbol. **-Justo a tiempo. –** Comenzó a acercarse más a ellos **\- Tengo que mostrarle mis respuestas a Kuramochi-sensei hoy en la primera hora. Y no deseo sufrir ningún atentado en sus manos.** -Se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar a ellos, mirando cómo se separaban para verlo mejor- **¿Puedo copiar tu tarea?**

Toda la escuela sabia de los constantes golpes que recibía el castaño por parte del profesor, todo debido a que los profesores Ryosuke y Kuramochi, eran kohai´s de Chris en sus tiempos desde la escuela primaria, por lo que conocían a Eijun desde pequeño.

 **-Ei… Sawamura** –una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo se apodero de él al ver a su esposo.- **Claro.**

Kanemaru observo los cambios en el rostro de Haruichi con la sola presencia del capitán, extrañado y con el ceño fruncido miro a Sawamura que le devolvió la mirada que lo analizaba de pies a cabeza. Sentía que lago más había entre la relación entre ellos, algo en la atmosfera a su alrededor cambio y él lo sabía.

 **-Nos vemos después Kanemaru.** –sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio, el pelirosa se acercó a su esposo y se retiraron del lugar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se dirigieron en silencio al salón de Eijun, en donde una vez que el castaño se sentó en su lugar. Haruichi procedió a buscar su cuaderno que le prestaría. Estaba internamente feliz porque no había tardado tiempo en reencontrarse con su amor. Era tonto y lo sabía, pero es que no podía evitar sentirse vacío cuando no estaban cerca. Hacía apenas un mes que estaban juntos y una semana que llevaban de casados pero en verdad no soportaba estar mucho tiempo separado del castaño, temía que algo cambiara y el poco avance que había logrado con el cariño de amigos se fuera a perder…

…Le temía a cualquier pequeño cambio.

 **-¿Desde cuando eres cercano a Kanemaru?** –pregunto Eijun mirando hacia afuera de la ventana y con tono desinteresado.

Haru lo volteo a mirar ante la repentina pregunta. Dejo de leer su cuaderno para pensar bien en su respuesta, no sabiendo a que parte se refería Eijun. Ambos pertenecían al equipo y él como capitán debía saberlo, seria obvio la relaci… a menos que, ¿Eijun estuviera celoso? Negó internamente, sabiendo que eso sería imposible, ¿o sí?

 **-¿A qué te refieres?** –prefirió preguntar para no crearse falsas esperanzas.

 **-Bueno, nunca los había visto hablar más de dos palabras durante los entrenamientos.** –contesto el castaño con el mismo tono desinteresado pero viéndolo a la cara.- **Así que me preguntaba desde cuándo es que eres así de cercano con él…**

 **-Oh, bueno. Mi casa está cerca de la suya.** –Contesto el pelirosa sintiendo sus esperanzas morir, prefirió regresar la mirada a sus apuntes **\- Es como un amigo de infancia.**

 **-Hnn…-** exclamo el castaño mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

 **-Aquí tienes.** -dijo el pelirosa extendiéndole el cuaderno de la materia que le habían solicitado.

 **-¿Qué es esto?** -Sawamura confundido miro el cuaderno y luego a su compañero que lo observaba o eso suponía debido a que el flequillo no dejaba ver aquellos ojos que le gustaban, pero prefería que el pelirosa los mantuviera escondidos.

 **-¿Eh? ¿No necesitabas mi tarea?** –pregunto ahora confundido Haru, observado cómo el contrario solo fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada.

Eijun se sentía avergonzado, no quería que el contrario notara su cara de vergüenza en esos momentos.

 **-No… no…no tengo que mostrarla hoy.** -respondió con dificultad creando una muralla con sus manos para que el menor no observara su rostro

 **-¿Eh?...-** Haruichi estaba confundido pero rápidamente su mente ato cabos, encontrando la posible respuesta del porque tan repentino pedido falso. - **¡Oh! -** Se sonrojo debido a la alegría que sentía.- **me ayudaste. -** rio un poco

 **-¡Deja de sonreír! –** grito Sawamura con un sonrojo en las mejillas y encarando al contrario.

El hecho de que Kominato se riera lo hacía más vergonzoso por alguna extraña razón. El haber interrumpido con una excusa tan absurda le resultaba vergonzoso no gracioso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ding~ Ding~_**

 ** _((Mar: Mis efectos de sonidos siguen siendo geniales…))_**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Kanemaru había ido a buscar a Haruichi como en ciertas ocasiones anteriores para comer juntos el almuerzo, en la azotea donde nadie los molestaba. Quería hablar sobre lo que había quedado inconcluso en la mañana. Le molestaba no comprender la situación a la que se enfrentaba su amigo de la infancia. Al entrar al salón de más pequeño no logro localizarlo.

 **-Hey, chicas ¿No saben dónde está Haruichi?** –pregunto a un trio de amigas que se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo mientras platicaban.

 **-¿Haruichi?** -Pregunto una de las tres, mirando a sus compañeras con la interrogante.

 **-¡Ah! ¿Kominato-kun?** –pregunto otra al recordar el nombre de pila, de su compañero pelirosa.

El muchacho asintió un poco avergonzado, para él era tan común hablarle por su primer nombre que olvidaba a veces que para los demás era Kominato.

 **-No.** –Contesto la tercera- **¿Tú sabes?** –cuestiono a la primera que hablo

 **-No.** –ambas chicas vieron a su ultima compañera.

 **-¡Oh!** –exclamo con una expresión delatando que haba recordado algo- **… creo que se fue con Sawamura recién…**

 **-¿Sawamura Eijun?** -cuestiono, sintiéndose un tonto por preguntar, porque era obvio que era él. En toda la escuela solo había un Sawamura.

 **-Sí, el capitán de béisbol.** –la chica asintió para reforzar su respuesta.

 **-¿Sawamura, ha estado últimamente con Haruichi?** –cuestiono de nuevo a las chicas, quienes se miraron unos minutos antes de contestar.

 **-En realidad no lo sé. –** contesto una, intentando recordar los días anteriores. – **Kominato-kun ha faltado la semana pasado, y antes de eso no recuerdo más**. -agarro un onigiri de su obento.

Las demás asintieron de acuerdo con la respuesta. Kanemaru frunció el ceño, se haba olvidado que su amigo había faltado.

 **-Oh, por cierto ¡¿lo vieron?!** –Exclamo la última chica, con voz juguetona- **¡El anillo de Kominato-kun!**

 **-¡Si, si!** –gritaron eufóricas las demás.

 **-Escuche rumores de que está comprometido con una mujer mayor.** –murmuro la que comenzó con la plática del anillo.

El rubio las miro perdido en sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese rumor. Y no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo, después de todo a él también se le hacía extraño aquel accesorio. No era de sorprender que los rumores comenzaran si el pelirosa se negaba a explicar sus razones.

 **-¡¿En serio?!** –cuestiono la dueña de la bola de arroz.

 **-¡Gyaaa! ¡Es tan obsceno!** –grito la última chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¿Y qué pasa?** -pregunto Eijun- **Me hiciste recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí.**

Se encontraba intrigado por el hecho de que Haruichi se había presentado en su salón en cuanto había sonado la alarma del almuerzo. Habían acordado tener el menor contacto durante las clases –algo que él mismo había roto en la mañana-, para no levantar sospechas. Durante las horas de prácticas no importaba mucho eso, después de todo cuando se trataba del equipo, siempre habían sido unidos.

Lo había llevado a las escaleras de emergencia del tercer edificio de la escuela. El lugar en si era solitario, porque aquella edificación solo se utilizaba para los clubes por la tarde o para los laboratorios de algunas materias en las mañanas.

Kominato miro a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca. Había escogido exactamente ese lugar debido a que no era muy concurrido a la hora de la comida, ya que el de más alumnado se encontraría en los salones o en la cafetería disfrutando de sus alimentos.

 **-Si… Lo siento. Toma –** el pelirosa saco una caja envuelta en un pañuelo y se lo extendió a su acompañante.

 **-¿Un almuerzo? –** pregunto Sawamura mientras tomaba el envoltorio.

 **-Sí, olvide darte esto en la mañana.** –contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa al ver como el otro aceptaba el obento con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Tú lo hiciste? –** cuestiono al desenvolver el pañuelo, sorprendiéndose al notar lo delicado y sabroso que parecía cada ingrediente de aquel conjunto.

 **-No tienes que hacerte el sorprendido…** -reprocho el menor al notar los gestos de su compañero, se sentía ofendido por tales gestos- **…soy muy bueno cocinando, lo sabes.** –Le recordó **\- También cambie el contenido para que sea diferente al mío. De esa manera la gente no dirá que mi almuerzo se parece al tuyo -** le informo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo **\- ¿Eso es lo suficientemente "esposa" para ti?**

Nuevamente el castaño estaba sorprendido, no podía creer el gran esfuerzo que ponía su amigo y él no lo había notado. Sintiéndose un mal por el hecho de tener que hacer que el contrario se esforzara de más, simplemente por su deseo egoísta de querer mantener todo en absoluto secreto. Se ruborizo al ver la sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño que le dedicaba el menor.

 **-…Oye ¿cómo es que puedes hacer cosas domesticas?** -evito la pregunta que haba lanzado primero el mas pequeño- **¿Es un hobby?**

 **-¡Claro que no!** –grito ofendido Kominato. Suspiro y miro hacia otro lado antes de seguir.-… **Antes de poder ser seleccionado como candidato nupcial en la casa Sawamura tuve que satisfacer todo tipo de requerimientos** …-comenzó a explicarse, aumentando su sonrojo con cada palabra. Era vergonzoso tener que decir aquello.- **Como diferentes maneras de hablar, modales, y habilidad para realizar tareas domésticas** …-agacho el rostro, enfocándose en el suelo, se sentía morir de vergüenza por lo que diría. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos debido a los nervios- **…Yo… yo apenas supe de ellos, me encargue de aprenderlos todos en secreto. Quería ser tu esposa a toda costa, así que…**

 **-¿Desde cuándo? –** cuestiono Eijun comenzando a comer del obento.

 **-Cu… cuando tu cuñada quedo embarazada. –** dijo muy bajo el menor.

 **-¡¿Eh?! –** el castaño se atraganto con la comida debido a la sorpresiva información. Haru levanto la mirada.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -cuestiono el pelirosa preocupado, si embargo no había visto con que se ahogaba su esposo.

 **-Quieres decir…** -no contesto a la pregunta referente a su salud ya que esa era lo de menos.- **¡¿Antes de que supieran si era un niño o niña?!**

 **-Sí. –** contesto sinceramente con un una sonrisa avergonzado.

 **-…** -El castaño enmudeció por la sinceridad, un sonrojo se estableció en su rostro. **– No te creo. –** dijo apoyándose en la pared más cercana cubriendo su derrota.

Esa era una cosa más que agregar a la lista de sorpresas que le daba Haruichi a consecuencia del amor que le profesaba. No tenía nada que reclamarle, por el contrario tenía mucho que agradecerle.

 **-¿Verdad? –** Sonrío con vergüenza pero la verdad es que no se arrepentía de su decisión y sus acciones **– Ahh... supongo que no debería haber dicho nada después de todo**. -agrego al sentirse cohibido por su propia confesión, no tenía planeado decirle nada a su esposo y al final lo había hecho- **Es un poco embarazoso…**

 **-No…** -lo interrumpió el castaño- **Me alegra que me lo dijeras.**

Sawamura se incorporó de nuevo para encarar al de menor estatura. Estiro su mano libre para tocar la mejilla del pelirosa, algo dentro de él se removió y peleaba por sentir un contacto con el contrario.

 **-Eijun-kun…-** dijo con cariño Haruichi al sentir el tacto de la mano de su amor. Cerró los ojos en un intento por aumentar la sensación de ser tocado.

El castaño se estremeció al sentir como el más pequeño tomaba su mano entre las suyas, para profundizar el contacto. Con cuidado dejo la comida al lado para tomar con la mano ahora libre el mentón del pelirosa, quería ser honesto y dejarse guiar por sus instintos… quería besarlo.

Como si sus rostros fueran imanes, comenzaron a acercarse, guiados por la fuerza de atracción…

 **-¿Qué está pasando?**

La burbuja en la que se habían envuelto, fue rota por la voz de un tercero. Se separaron para dirigir su mirada al intruso. Haruichi estaba avergonzado y preocupado debido a que los habían visto juntos. Por su parte Eijun estaba molesto, lo habían interrumpido en una buena parte.

 **-Kanemaru…-** dijo el pelirosa al ver como su amigo de infancia se encontraba a unos pasos de ello.

Lo noto molesto y se sonrojo al ser consciente en la posición en la que habían sido descubiertos. Era posible que su viejo compañero de juegos no pensara bien de ello.

 **-¿Qué es todo esto?** -Pregunto molesto Kanemaru acercándose aún más al más pequeño- **¿Por qué lo estas llamando "Eijun-kun"? ¿No creen que estén actuando raro?**

 **-…** -Haruichi se mantuvo callado, no sabiendo que contestar.

 **-¡Oye!** –la paciencia del rubio había llegado al límite. Todo comenzaba a tornarse en una ambiente extraño y el mutismo nervioso del pelirosa no ayudaba- **¡Haruichi! ¡Respóndeme!** – Con un poco de brusquedad debido a la ira, apretó los brazos del más pequeño y exigiendo una explicación comenzó a zarandearlo. **\- ¡¿No me digas que tiene relación con ese anillo?!**

Haru se sorprendió por el arrebato de su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Al menos nunca lo había tratado con tanta fuerza, exigiéndole respuestas. El malestar de Sawamura también estaba en aumento, no le gustaba la forma tan brusca con la que su compañero de equipo trataba al que ahora era su esposo.

 **-¡No, no es eso…!** –Respondió con esfuerzo Kominato al ser sacudido con tanta fuerza- **De todas formas cálmate Kanemaru.** –Haruichi comenzaba a sentir adoloridos sus brazos.- **Debes cal…**

 **-Como sea.** –Interrumpió el rubio- **¡Yo quiero una explicación! ¡Tú nunca antes me has escondido un secreto! ¡Haru…!**

 **-Es suficiente, ya basta**. -ordeno el castaño.

Sawamura no había querido involucrarse ya que no consideraba que le debiera alguna explicación al rubio, sin embargo ver como el más alto zarandeaba a su "esposo" lo molestaba. Tomo el antebrazo del pelirosa jalándolo para atrás y acércalo más a él. Metió su otra mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón buscando un objeto en particular.

 **-Sawamura…**

 **-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, bastardo.** –Contesto Kanemaru con el rostro evidenciando su enojo. Le molestaba sobremanera el solo hecho de escuchar su voz en esos momentos. **\- No te metas…**

 **-Yo creo que si…** -le interrumpo ahora Sawamura, mientras sacaba la mano de su bolsillo y la colocaba enfrente del furibundo, mostrándole así, el anillo idéntico al del pelirosa en su dedo anular.

El ambiente se volvió incomodo e intenso. Tanto Kanemaru como Haruichi se habían quedado estáticos y callados por la repentina revelación.

 **-Él es mío.** -Informo Eijun abrazando por la cintura al más pequeño, quien se sonrojo por la repentina acción- **El que no tiene nada que ver con esto… eres tú.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Baka, eres un baka.** -insultaba el pelirosa durante su regreso a la casa de Sawamura, después del incidente con Kanemaru prefirieron retirarse ese día, poniendo al tanto al entrenador Ryosuke- **No puedo creer que se lo dijeras así.** -caminaba con el rostro hacia abajo y conteniendo la tristeza- **Mañana puede que los rumores vuelen…**

 **-Tal vez…-** contesto con simpleza el castaño que iba delante por unos pasos.

Haru no pudo decir nada más, se sentía culpable de que el secreto saliera a la luz. ¿Ahora como se lo dirían a la señora Sawamura? ¿Se enojaría con él? Caminaba más lento que su esposo porque inconscientemente deseaba atrasar lo más que pudiera el retorno a la casa. Bajo la mirada al piso y siguió caminado al oír la contestación del castaño carente de toda emoción que no fura la molestia. Detuvo su andar al notar como los pies d la persona delante se detenían girándose en su eje para encararlo, levanto la vista para ver a su marido.

 **-Pero me hizo enfadar. -** soltó Eijun con el ceño fruncido

 **-¿Ei… Eijun-kun?**

 **-Te toca mucho... y te llama "Haruichi"…** -alzo la voz aún más molesto y el pelirosa se sonrojo por lo que su mente se negaba a creer pero pensaba- **¿Qué tiene de genial un amigo de infancia después de todo?**

 **-Eijun-kun** …–el aumento al ser abrazado por el oji ámbar, el cual correspondió con algunas lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas, estaba feliz. **\- Eijun-kun**

Sawamura al sentir el gesto correspondido se estremeció, una parte de él volvía a desear más, por lo que con un poco de brusquedad rompió el abrazo alejando a Haruichi.

 **-Nos vamos a casa.-** declaro, arrastrando al pelirosa con él.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Porque tan de repente? ¿Eijun-kun? -** preguntaba Haru mientras era jalado de la mano en dirección a la casa.

 **-¡Quiero llegar a casa rápido! ¡Rápido…!** -grito Eijun aumentando la velocidad al caminar **-...y abrazarte como se debe.** -una sonrisa se instaló en su cara al murmura esto para sí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al día siguiente** :

 **Instituto Seido**

 **-Gracias por venir.** -Haruichi estaba nervioso.

Había citado a Kanemaru en la azotea para aclarar y pedir su silencio, después del caótico encuentro del día anterior donde le fue informado al rubio de manera sutil, que él le pertenecía a Eijun Sawamura.

Y por mucho que su amado le dijera la tarde anterior, mientras mantenían relaciones, que no importaba que el rumor se extendiera, el quería evitarlo. No le mostraba que los demás supieran que estaban casados, de hecho era una manera de librarse de las tipas que soñaban con salir con el capitán del equipo de béisbol, pero sabía que para su castaño eso era incomodo, por no decir fatal para su reputación.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, solo viéndose fijamente, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

 **-¡Ah! Por fa… / No tienes…** -hablaron al mismo tiempo, callando al oír la voz del otro.

Se miraron nuevamente. Kanemaru se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras Haruichi jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

 **-Habla tu primero, por favor**.-pidió el más bajo, incapaz de comenzar la conversación.

 **-Tú fuiste quien me cito** –soltó, golpeándose mentalmente por usar un tono de reproche.

El pelirosa se estremeció un poco, preocupado porque su amigo de infancia estuviera más molesto de lo que pensó.

 **-Bueno…yo…la verdad es…** -suspiro internamente serenarse – **La verdad es que siento mucho la forma en que te enteraste ayer…** –su rostro enrojeció hasta el punto de poder competir con un tomate y ganarle. ¡O.K! quedaría la verdura. – **Pen…pensaba decírtelo algún día pero** …

 **-Jajaja** – la risa del rubio inundo el ambiente, obligando al Kominato a mirarlo fijamente – **Perdón, perdón** –intento calmar la risa que le producía ver los gestos de vergüenza y sorpresa del contrario – **es que…. Jajaja…**

Una vez que la sorpresa se disipo, Haru se unió a su compañero, riendo, contagiado del otro. Él también sentía que todo era un caos, pero no malo. Continuaron riendo durante un rato, y al terminar, el ambiente tenso e incómodo se había disipado, dejándole su lugar a la complicidad de una amistad tan larga.

Se acercaron a la orilla del edificio, Kanemaru se recargo en la maya de hierro de seguridad y Haruichi entrelazo sus dedos en el metal, mirando hacia los campos de béisbol, donde seguramente Eijun estaría comenzando el entrenamiento vespertino con el equipo.

 **-Kan…**

 **-No diré nada**.-interrumpió el rubio. Calmando con sus palabras el corazón de su amigo – **Solo explica bien la situación. El, _"Él es mío. El que no tiene nada que ver con esto… eres tú."_ del inepto de nuestro capitán, deja mucho que desear**. -cito con malestar.

El más bajo rio un poco por la pobre imitación de su esposo, que hizo su amigo. Regreso su vista al campo, jugueteando ahora con su argolla.

 **-Lo que paso es que estoy enamorado de Eijun-kun…** -fue la confesión inicial y a la que le siguieron otras más, contando todo lo sucedido debido a la tradición del clan.

Haruichi sabía que estaba prohibido contarle a alguien externo sobre el asunto. Conocía de sobra los riesgos que corría por romper una regla pero confiaba en que su viejo amigo guardaría el secreto, cumpliendo su palabra, de no decir nada.

 **-…Así que…** \- Kanemaru dudo sobre si sus palabras fueran dolientes o no, pero prefirió ser sincero en su hablar **.-…básicamente, tú y Sawamura están casados y viven como un matrimonio en toda la extensión de la palabra.** – el pelirosa asintió con un sonrojo. El rubio suspiro.- **Como sea. Es tu vida y si así eres feliz, supongo esta bien.**

Haru sonrió sinceramente en agradecimiento a su acompañante, quien desvolvió el gesto. Saber que contaba con su amigo de infancia de cierta manera era algo que le gustaba. Tenía a su familia envuelta en el asunto pero hay ocasiones, en las que no puedes hablar de ciertos temas con alguien con parentesco sanguíneo, necesitas el apoyo de alguien más; _un amigo._

 **-…aunque… - _[Dudo que Sawamura no sienta amor, ayer estaba claramente celoso]_** pensó el rubio al analizar el comportamiento agresivo del castaño durante su enfrentamiento y lo que le conto Haruichi sobre su regreso a casa.

El pelirosa había omitido lo que sucedió en la privacidad de su cuarto al contarle a Kanemaru, eso era solamente para él y en tal caso su esposo, si es que para Eijun significaba algo el _hacer el amor._

 **-¿Aunque…?** – pregunto curioso el menor, debido al repentino silencio del rubio.

 **-No, nada** – respondió Kanemaru.

No quería expresarle a Haruichi su duda sobre que posiblemente el capitán lo amara. Después de todo el Kominato insista en que Eijun solo lo quería como amigo, si su teoría –aunque estuviera seguro- fuera falsa solo lastimaría al menor, dándole falsas esperanzas.

 **-Por cierto,** – agrego el rubio en tono de burla - **¿esta bien que estés aquí siendo la _"esposa"_ del capitán del equipo de béisbol? ¿No deberías estar a su lado?**

 **-Eso… eso es…** -Haru se sonrojo nuevamente, sabia que era la _"esposa"_ pero oírlo de alguien más lo alegraba y lo avergonzaba.

Kanemaru comenzó a reír nuevamente al ver las expresiones del contrario, siempre había considerado al menor de los hermanos pelirosa como un hermanito y tal vez su primer amor, uno que termino en cuanto entendió que Haruichi solo lo veía como un amigo y eso no cambaría...

.

.

.

La familia Sawamura -a excepción de la pequeña Wakana-, se encontraba en el estadio local, mirando un partido de la escuela secundaria Seidou –a la que asistían Eijun y Haruichi-, era el partido que necesitaban para ir al Koshien.

Y por desgracia, el pequeño Kominato se había lastimado el pie dos días antes durante el entrenamiento, por el cual no podría participar, su lesión no era grave pero el entrenador -su hermano mayor-, le dijo que descansara. Se había lastimado mientras corrían alrededor del campo para calentar, y Kanemaru haba echo un comentario burlesco referente a Sawamura y el cátcher del equipo… _"Es como dicen; el pitcher y el cátcher deben ser como marido y mujer"_ le dijo. El comentario lo había descolocado, perdiendo así el equilibrio y torciéndose el tobillo. ¡Y todo porque Eijun no había dejado de hablar y estar junto al cátcher! ¡Maldito dicho! ¡Maldito cátcher!

Pero por no ser tan grave su lesión, le pidió ayuda al capitán -su esposo-, creyendo ingenuamente que lo ayudaría y juntos convencerían al entrenador de que lo dejara jugar, después de todo, era -no por presumir-, el cuarto bateador. Al principio creyó que su petición sería aceptada, y que Eijun intentaría convencer al entrenador… pero… ¡fue vilmente traicionado! El líder del equipo apoyo al mayor.

Toda aquella anécdota había terminado con él, en ese momento sentado en las gradas junto con la familia de su esposo, quienes habían ido a apoyarlos. ¡Era su último partido como titular y no lo dejarían jugar! ¡Que cruel era el destino! Lloraba internamente su pena.

 **-Dos entradas más y podrán ir a Koshien.** -dijo Takako feliz de ver a su hermano político, sobre el montículo lanzando para llevar a su equipo al afamado escenario de los jugadores de preparatoria.

 **-Sí, Eijun nos llevara**. -concordó Haruichi, que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

Su atención fue nuevamente llevada al campo, cuando un bateador pudo conectar la bola de Eijun, mandándola a volar… pero no lo suficiente para que saliera del estadio. Fue atrapada por el jardinero izquierdo, generando un out.

 **-¡Tres out! ¡Cambio! -** se escuchó el grito del árbitro, terminando la entrada.

 **-¡Maldición!**

Haruichi escucho a su nuera maldecir, un poco sorprendido porque la amable mujer no era de expresarse así.

 **-No fue nada grave Takako-neesan.** -dijo mirando hacia la chica en su opinión la jugada no era para que le afectara de ese modo, sin embargo noto la expresión de dolor que tenía.- **¿Pasa algo Takako-neesan?**

 **-Haru… ichi…** -dijo entrecortada Takako mientras miraba hacia sus piernas con temor.

 **-¿E… eso es…-** Haruichi palideció al mirar el líquido alrededor de los pies de la chica.- **…lo que temo…?**

 **-Si…** -contesto Takako sujetándose su pancita de embarazada.

 **-¡Chris-nii!** –grito rápidamente Haruichi mirando hacia el otro extremo de la fila.

Debido a que el doctor había llegado un poco tarde sus asientos estaban algo separados. Chris se encontraba hasta la orilla de lado contrario a su esposa y el pelirosa. Por su parte los suegros de Haru se encontraban dos asientos debajo de él y la chica.

El grito de dolor que dio la embarazada llamo rápidamente la atención de las demás personas en las gradas, así como la de los miembros de la familia Sawamura, quienes voltearon rápidamente para ver que sucedía. Haruichi al tener la atención de todos y no solo de Chris, rápidamente señalo a Takako y grito.

 **-¡Está a punto de dar a luz**!

Rápidamente la familia Sawamura se levantó de sus asientes, y debido a la cercanía los primeros en acercarse a la mujer y el menor, fueron los próximos abuelos.

 **-¿Estás bien hija?** –pregunto Reí tomando la mano de la chica y limpiando.

 **-Yo la cargare.** -El líder del clan informo a su familia- **¡Chris tu apúrate y enciende el auto!** -le grito a su hijo quien asintió y salió corriendo fuera del estadio.

El alboroto estaba llamando mucho la atención de los que lo rodeaban que se mantenían al pendiente de la mujer embarazada en silencio. El hecho de no oír tanto ruido en las gradas como antes, llamo la atención de los jugadores en el campo, en especial la del capitán de Seidou que estaba próximo a batear, que curioso fijo su atención en el público notando que los causantes del único alboroto era su familia, especialmente su cuñada, eso lo preocupó.

 **-Mmm… parece que Takako dará a luz.** -dijo tranquilamente Ryosuke mirando a las gradas al lado del castaño.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -Exclamo Eijun sorprendido.- ¡ **Tengo que…!**

El capitán aventó a un lado del círculo de espera, el bate. Mientras corría al interior del dugout se retiraba el casco. Debía estar con su familia.

 **-Sawamura. –** lo detuvo Kanemaru **.- Estamos en un partido.** -le recordó. Entendía la situación pero debía recordarle su deber.

 **-¡Ahhh! –** Grito al recordar ese hecho- ¡E **s verdad…! Entonces me que… ¡no!... pero… ¡Gaaaaahhh!** –grito agarrándose la cabeza y sin saber qué hacer empezó a correr en círculos dentro del dugout.

Se debatía enteramente sobre lo que quería y tenía que hacer; como familiar quería estar al lado de su hermano y su hermana en un día tan importante, ¡era el nacimiento de sus sobrinos! Pero como capitán del equipo tenia… No, se equivocaba como capitán era su deber liderar al equipo… pero… seguía dando vueltas en el mismo dilema.

 **-Entrenador** -llamo un rubio con el equipamiento de Cátcher a Ryosuke, quien traía su sonrisa misteriosa con un toque de diversión mirando a Eijun. **-¿porque no lo detiene?**

 **-Koushuu, ¿es que quieres que detenga mi diversión del día? -** preguntó el mayor, había pedido tiempo para tener un poco de diversión y no afectar el partido con problemas externos.

 **-Sí.** –Contesto seriamente el chico.- **Si sigue así, no podrá lanzar bien cuando tengamos que cambiar de nuevo. Sera problemático lidiar con él.**

 **-Tú ganas. -** dijo al fin Ryosuke con un leve puchero por detener el espectáculo, sin embargo sabía que su cátcher tenía razón.- **¡Sawamura!** -el castaño detuvo su acción de entrar y salir del lugar - **Recuerda que tienes un partido que jugar**. –dijo seriamente.

 **-Pero… -** quiso protestar, volteando a ver con lagrimitas de desesperación a su entrenador.

 **-No está sola, esta toda tu familia con ella, y mi Otouto también está ahí. -** le recordó para tranquilizarlo.- **Si quieres estar ahí para ver a tus sobrinos nacer… Entonces acaba rápido el juego.**

El castaño lo medito rápidamente… su entrenador tenía razón. Toda su familia estaba con su cuñada, por lo que la ayuda sobraba. Además, la idea de conocer a sus sobrinos con el boleto al Koshien no le sonaba mal, sería una buena anécdota en el futuro.

 **-¡HAI!**

 **-Sawamura-sempai es tu turno. -** informo Koushuu señalando que tenía que ir a la caja para batear.- **Confía en nosotros, acabaremos rápido el partido.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, Tesshin llevaba cargando a Takako hasta el estacionamiento donde ya los esperaban Chris, Rei y Haruichi quienes se habían adelantado para poder acomodar la camioneta y que la chica se pusiera cómoda en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Chris ya estaba posicionado enfrente del volante, bastante nervioso pero ante todo, como médico sabía que el bebé no nacería enseguida; primero las contracciones debían ser muy seguidas por lo que se apresuraría para llegar al hospital pero con mucho cuidado, no podía arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente con su familia a bordo.

Pensaba con calma, por lo que incluso ya había llamado a su amigo medico encargado del embarazo de su mujer para que cuando llegaran los recibieran con una camilla y un quirófano listo. Por reglas del hospital no podría ayudar en el parto de su esposa pero podría estar presente como padre de los bebés que venían en camino.

En cuanto sus padres acomodaron a Takako en los asientos traseros de la camionera, el medico arrancaron rumbo hacia el hospital familiar.

 **-¡AHH! Jamás imagine que doliera tanto.** -exclamaba Takako intentado respirar y soportar el dolor.- **¡Chris, detente!** –grito Takako al notar algo.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -exclamo deteniéndose, no de golpe si no tranquilamente, observo a su mujer por el espejo retrovisor.

 **-¡Estamos solos! ¡Tus padres y Haruichi no están!** -grito la mujer un poco alterada.

Chris apenas se daba cuenta también por lo que se giró para ver por la ventana trasera, que su familia estaba en el estacionamiento todavía. Se golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente por su descuido, creía en verdad que estaba tranquilo pero tal vez no era cierto. Mientras se debatía en regresar por ellos o llevarse a Takako de una vez al hospital y que su familia los alcanzara, detuvo la camioneta.

Sin decidirse aun que hacer escucho las puertas del auto abrirse, observo como su padre se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto, mientras que su madre y Haruichi, en los asientos detrás de Takako.

 **-¡Chris!** -regaño la mujer mayor a su hijo.

 **-Lo siento madre, estoy nervioso**.-contesto avergonzado Chris, arrancando de nuevo el auto.

 **-Como sea, tenemos que llegar al hospital.** -dijo Rei.

No podía regañarlo más ya que todos se encontraban igual de nerviosos. En el camino al hospital Haruichi y Rei tranquilizaban a Takako mientras Tesshin tranquilizaba a su hijo, que era el que manejaba.

.

.

Al llegar a la entrada del sanatorio, encontrándose con Yuki Tetsuya, un amigo de Chris, que conoció mientras cursaba la carrera de medicina, que los esperaba con dos enfermeras y una camilla, donde rápidamente acostaron a Takako para llevarla al quirófano. Tanto Yuki como Chris se adentraron a la sala de operaciones una vez que se colocaron la vestimenta adecuada y realizaron los procedimientos previos.

El doctor Yuki se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Takako, la insto a pujar dando así inicio a la labor de parto natural de los gemelos Sawamura.

.

 ** _((Yuki / Ang:_** _Los bebés nacerán pronto **#felices#**_

 ** _Marlene:_** _Chicas ¿adivinen quiénes serán los gemelos de Chris y Takako?_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _Dejen en los comentarios sus respuestas la primera que adivine le… **#se queda callada#**_

 ** _Yukihana:_** _No sabes que darle ¿cierto? **#mirándola seriamente#**_

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _No._

 ** _Marlene:_** _Luego lo pensaremos. **#interviniendo#**_

 ** _Angelice:_** _Cierto, solo dejen su respuesta ya veremos que darle como premio a la ganadora XD **))**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estadio Local de Nagano**

 **Estacionamiento:**

 **-¿Entonces nacieron bien?** –pregunto Eijun a su entrenador, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo su mochila deportiva.

El partido había terminado hacia unos minutos, habían ganado por tres carreras que anotaron sus compañeros como regalo por convertirse en tío. ¡Irían al Koshien! Apenas se habían despedido de los demás miembros, así que se dirigían en esos momentos al hospital para ver a su familia.

Tanto Ryosuke como Eijun viajarían en taxi, para que los otros miembros del equipo se fueran directos a la escuela en el camión escolar.

 **-Sí, eso es lo que me acaba de decir Haruichi por teléfono.** -contesto Ryosuke tranquilizando al castaño, en cuanto había acabado el partido el moreno se había desquiciado para ir corriendo con su familia.

 **-Me alegra por Chris-nii. -** dijo suspirando, un gran peso le era retirado de los hombros.

 **-¡Ryo-san! ¡Sawamura!**

Los nombrados se detuvieron al escuchar ser llamados, voltearon, encontrándose con el profesor agresivo del castaño y gran _amigo_ del entrenador de béisbol. Un joven hombre de pelo verde levantado y una sonrisa burlona.

 **-Kuramochi-sensei.** -dijo Sawamura con pesar.

 **-Felicidades por ganar, ya tienen pase directo hacia la Koshien**. -les dijo una vez cerca de ellos.- **No lo vayas a desperdiciar Sawamura. ¡Gyahaha!**

 **-No te preocupes por ello Youichi, yo mismo me asegurare de que no lo haga.** –aseguro el pelirosa.

 **-Eso es tranquilizante Ryo-san.** –contesto el peli-verde con un leve sonrojo.

 **-Lo sé, no permitiré que el esfuerzo de los chicos se destroce tan fácil, los hare entrenar más. -** comento Ryo con una sonrisa malvada.

 **-Sufrirán un enteramiento del infierno.** –dedujo Kuramochi al imaginarse el entrenamiento espartano del mayor de los Kominato.

Sawamura observo como sus maestros empezaron a hablar ignorándolo completamente y lo peor es que no sabía en qué momento paso que habían dejado de hablar de béisbol para planear una cita.

 **-Entrenador** –llamo la atención del pelirosa - **Tenemos que ir al hospital** – le recordó con una mueca que claramente trasmitía _; "llévame ahora"._ Gran error por parte del pequeño que se vio de pronto asfixiado por los brazos de su otro profesor

 **-Cierto. Se me había olvidado.** -comento el pelirosa ignorando el hecho de que su alumno casi moría, y sin más lo golpeo en la cabeza

 **-¿Hospital? ¿Te lastimaste Sawamura?** –pegunto Kuramochi soltado un poco el agarre.

 **-Haaa…** -respiro por fin el castaño

 **-No, lo que pasa es que Takako ha dado a luz**. -informó Ryosuke.

 **-Ya veo, así que por fin Chris-sempai es padre. En ese caso los llevo en mi auto, así felicito de paso a sempai y a Takako-san.** –dijo con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a su viejo amigo.

 **-Me alegre escuchar eso, no quería ir en taxi pero no traía conmigo mi auto.** –se encogió de hombros Ryosuke devolviendo la mirada.

Se mantuvieron quietos en el lugar, solamente mirándose fijamente; encerrándose en un pequeño mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

 **-¿Cómo demonios pueden meterse tan rápido en ese ambiente rosa que hacen?** –pregunto más para sí mismo que para los adultos. Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores el auto del agresivo profesor.

 **-¿Dijiste algo Sawamura? –** pregunto Kuramochi, puesto que no lo escucharon.

 **-No…-** Sawamura simplemente los miro con resignación. Dirigiéndose al lugar donde visualizo el transporte, no quera sufrir otro ataque.

 **-¡No me mires con esa cara que soy tu maestro, desgraciado! -** dio alcance Kuramochi al menor, agarrándolo de la camisa para hacerle una llave.

 **-¡Ya sé que eres un maestro desgraciado! -** exclamo Sawamura con dolor.

 **-¡BAKAMURA! ¡Quise decir que soy tu maestro, "coma", desgraciado!** –dijo ahorcándolo más fuerte.

 **-En serio que eres Bakamura, ahora no hay necesidad de ir al hospital por Takako, sino por la paliza que te dará Youichi.** -dijo burlonamente Ryosuke observado tranquilamente como liquidaban a su mejor jugador.

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **Miss Aka-chin:**

 **Tetsu:** Hola, a nosotras también nos encanta la pareja.

 **Mar:** Es muy tierna.

 **Ang:** Aunque al inicio no podíamos visualizarlos ya que son muy amigos en el anime.

 **Yuki:** Lamentamos que salieran OOC es que al ser una adaptación del manga teníamos limitaciones. Somos primerizas... En cuanto tus consejos los agradecemos ya que deseamos mejorar.

 **Mar:** Desgraciadamente esa forma de escribir esta muy arraigada en nosotras y nos sentimos insatisfechas si no las ponemos.

 **Tetsu:** Y en cuanto las conversaciones entre nosotras es una forma de divertimos y entretener a los lectores, lo hacemos desde el fic anterior _**Resplandecer de Vongola**_ y nos divierte cuando los que leen se unen a la platica.

 **Mar / Ang: ¡** Es divertido!

 **Yuki:** Y es la primera vez que hablo con una beta, como lo imaginaba ¡son geniales! sus consejos son buenos.

 **Tetsu:** Y los iremos aplicando conforme escribamos y sin sentir que nuestra escritura cambie...sera difícil. Jejé

 **Todas:** ASÍ QUE AGRADECEMOS EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICASTE A ESTE CUARTETO DE LOCAS Y OJALA SIGAMOS LEYENDO MAS CONSEJOS EN LOS RW

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tetsuna: Ciao~ Ciao~** Bien, capitulo 3 acabado.

 **Yukihana:** ¡Qué bien!

 **Angelice:** ¿Y los bebés? **–Buscando por todos los lados-**

 **Marlene:** No sabias, eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo **… -se calla al ver la cara de angelice-**

 **Angelice:** ¿Ahhhhh? ¿Porque? Yo quería ver a los bebés **. –Empezando hacer pataletas-**

 **Tetsuna:** Si que eres tonta, arriba dijimos que comentaran para que supieran quienes serían los mocosos.

 **Yukihana:** Jajaja, pobre de ti Ang, siempre sufre abuso de ellas dos. **–Intentando consolarla-**

 **Angelice:** Ni me lo digas Yuki. **-chillando-**

 **Tetsuna:** Ignorando a la chillona, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Marlene:** Ya, no te preocupes, los veras en el siguiente capítulo. **–animándola-**

 **Tetsuna:** No te preocupes serán bebés bonitos y gorditos. **–intentado igualmente animarla-**

 **Yukihana:** ¿Cómo los pingüinos de Madagascar? ¿Gorditos y bonitos? **–Preguntando con emoción-**

 **Tetsuna:** Si.

 **Angelice** ¿En serio? **–Mirándola con emoción y estrellitas en sus ojos-**

 **Marlene:** Si.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tetsuna:** **Ciao~ Ciao~** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años  
 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GÉNEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Hospital Seido:**

 **Toc, Toc.**

 **-Adelante. -** se escuchó la voz de Chris.

Eijun suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y una vez que junto un poco de valentía y calmo sus nervios, ingreso a la habitación. La escena que visualizo lo hizo sonreír; su hermana política estaba recostada en la camilla cargando con una sonrisa a uno de sus hijos, mientras su hermano se encontraba sentado a su lado cargaba al otro bebé, sus padres estaban junto a la ventana mirando a sus hermanos con una sonrisa y su esposo se encontraba de pie al otro lado de su hermana observando al bebé que ella cargaba.

 **-Lamento la tardanza… y felicidades Onii-sama, Onee-sama. -** dijo adentrándose siendo seguido por sus profesores.

 **-Gracias Eijun. -** dijo Chris mirando a su hermanito.

El castaño corrió a colocarse al lado del mayor para mirar mejor al pequeño.

 **-Felicidades Chris-sempai, Takako-san. -** dijo Kuramochi con una sonrisa entrando al último siendo el que cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

 **-Felicidades tortolos.** -Comento Ryosuke burlón como siempre.

 **-Gracias**. -contestaron los nuevos padres, a sus amigos con una sonrisa. La felicidad que en esos momentos los embargaba era grande.

 **-¿Y cómo se llaman los nuevos miembros de la familia Sawamura? -** preguntó Ryosuke.

 **-Youichi, Ryosuke… -** dijo Takako con una sonrisa. Los nombrados se sonrojaron ¿sería posible que hubieran usado sus nombres para nombrar a los bebés?- **Gracias por venir. -** no, no lo fue.

Haru rio un poco al ver la decepción de su hermano y su profesor, al imaginarse algo que no fue.

 **-¿Dónde se encuentra Wakana? -** pregunto Eijun al notar que era la única que falta en aquella habitación. Comenzó a rodear la camilla para acercarse a su esposo y ver al otro bebé.

 **-Eijun-kun, recuerda que Wakana-chan está de excursión, llegara dentro de dos días**. -le dijo el pelirosa a su esposo.

 **-Cierto. Bueno, cuando regrese se dará una gran sorpresa con los bebés… Oh, este se parece a ti Onee-sama.**

 **-¿Verdad que sí?** -dijo feliz la chica.- **El que tiene Chris se parece a él.**

El castaño asintió al estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por la chica. Ryosuke y Kuramochi se acercaron al mayor quien cargaba a su otro hijo, querían comprobar si era verdad.

 **-Y ¿cómo se llaman mis sobrinos?** –Pidió saber también el castaño- **¿O todavía no saben cómo llamarlos?**

 **-Bueno… pensamos en muchos nombres pero nunca nos decidimos por nada.** -les conto Chris un poco avergonzado por su indecisión.

 **-¿Por qué no pensamos los nombres entre todos?** -sugirió Takako con una sonrisa.- **Su apoyo será de mucha ayuda.**

Ante eso todos empezaron a pensar los nombres perfectos para el par de mellizos que dormían tranquilamente en los brazos de sus padres.

El recién nacido que carga el padre, tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos no se podían apreciar puesto que se encontraba dormido, unos cachetes gorditos y redonditos con una tono rosado, de piel neutral. Además de que era el mayor de los mellizos. Vestía un gorrito azul claro y un mameluco blanco.

Por otra parte el mellizo que era cargado por su madre, poseía cabellera negra, igualmente no se podían apreciar sus ojos al estar dormido, sus cachetitos esponjosos eran como los de su mellizo y estaba también sonrojado. En sus manitas se notaba que tendría tez neutra. Siendo así el menor. Vestía un gorrito color azul marino y un mameluco del mismo tono.

 **-¿Qué les parece Eitoku y Eimi?** -el primero en sugerir los nombres no fue más que Eijun.

Señalando al pequeño bebé que carga Chris como Eitoku y al que cargaba su hermana, como Eimi. Los presentes al escuchar los nombres hicieron muecas.

 **-Sawamura tienes mal gusto para escoger nombres, así que cállate**. -le dijo Kuramochi golpeándolo en la cabeza.

 **-¡Claro que tengo gusto y mejor que el tuyo!** -exclamo Eijun a su profesor.

 **-Eijun-kun…** -llamo el pelirosa, ni a él le gustaron los nombres… el segundo quizás, más sin embargo era de niña. – **¿No crees que los nombres no les quedan…? Eitoku es un nombre muy fuerte para un bebé, sé que crecerá… pero aun así siento que sigue siendo un nombre demasiado pesado. Y el nombre de Eimi es de niña, y los bebés son niños.** –su voz era tranquilizadora.

 **-Mmm… tienes razón.** -se rindió el castaño.

 **-¿Qué les parece Haru y Natsu?** -dijo Tesshin señalando al menor Haru y al mayor como Natsu.

 **- _¿"Primavera" y "Otoño"?_** – se preguntó así misma Takako mirando al mellizo que cargaba.

 **-Yo creo que deberían de ser Ren y Tsubaki.** -dio su opinión Rei.

 ** _-¿"Flor de loto" y "Flor de Camelia"?_** -dijo esta vez Chris mirando a sus hijos.

 **-Mmm… Hikaru y Hinata** -aporto ahora Ryosuke.- **Hinata sería el peli-negro y Hikaru el castaño.**

 **-¿ _"Luz" y "Sombra"_?** -pregunto Haruichi a su hermano con duda, quien se encogió de hombros. Para él sonaba mal que unos gemelos o mellizos se llamaran así, es como decirle a uno que debe de ser el villano y al otro de héroe.

 **-Me gustan. Uno será el villano y el otro el héroe.** -dijo Eijun con una sonrisa, haciendo que Haruichi riera para sus adentros, justo lo que estaba pensando él.

 **-No quiero que mis hijos se peleen.** -dijo Takako con un leve puchero.

 **-Sí, supongo que tienes razón…** -apoyo Chris.

 **-Entonces Makoto y Haruka** –volvió a proponer Eijun.

 **-¿Por qué nombres de niñas?** –preguntaron todos ante su insistencia porque anteriormente había propuesto _Eimi_.

 **-Venganza.** –dijo con simpleza el chico pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de nuevo pero por parte del Kominato mayor.

 **-¿Y porque no le ponen al castaño Kazuya?** -comento Kuramochi quien había sido el único que no había propuesto nada hasta ese momento.

 **-¿ _"Ser pacífico"_?... Me gusta. ** -exclamo Takako con una sonrisa mirando a su pequeño en los brazos de su padre. Pero el pequeño abrió sus ojitos mostrando ser cafés como los de ambos padres, como si mostrara que aquel nombre era de su agrado.- **Parece que también le gusta, hasta ha despertado ¿verdad Kazuya?** –él bebé miraba a su padre con ojitos llenos de curiosidad y sonrió en cuanto escucho su nombre.

 **-Gyaaagu.** -se escuchó un sonido del pequeño haciendo reír a los mayores.

 **-Entonces el otro…** -murmuro el peli-verde mirando el techo buscando iluminación divina.

 **-¿Shunpei?** -dijo Haruichi.

 **-¿ _"Ser un genio"_? También me agrada. Entonces serán Kazuya y Shunpei**. -determino Takako con una sonrisa. En eso sintió el pequeño bultito de sus brazos moverse por lo vio que su pequeño había despertado mostrando sus ojos del mismo tono al de su mellizo y ellos. Sonrió aún más. – **Parece que el pequeño Shunpei también ha despertado con tan solo oír su nombre.**

 **-Gracias Youichi, Haruichi.**

 **.**

 ** _((Tetsu:_** _Feliz, ya están los bebés bonitos y gorditos **#mirando a Angelice#**_

 ** _Ang:_** _Si. **#feliz#**_

 ** _Yuki / Mar:_** _¿Por qué siempre ella es la consentida? **#con pucheros#**_

 ** _Ang:_** _¿Esta mal? **#con ojitos de perro abandonado#**_

 ** _Yuki / Mar:_** _Maldición… están linda **#no se pueden negar#**_

 ** _Ang:_** _Jejé **#se voltea para que no la vean y sonríe#** Soy la mejor._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Un mes después…~**

 **A las afueras de la casa Sawamura:**

 **-¿Chris creo que es más seguro que no sobresalgan la maletas?** –Opinaba Takako mientras cargaba a uno de sus bebés ya que el otro se encontraba en manos de su suegra.- **Podrían moverse a la parte delantera en algún movimiento brusco.**

Takako estaba felizmente disfrutando de su nueva faceta de madre, aunque en ocasiones no podía ella sola con dos bebés a la vez y agradecía enormemente la ayuda que le brindaba en ocasiones Haruichi para cuidarlos.

Chris se encontraba terminando de meter algunas maletas a la camioneta, a pesar de que solo serían unos días en los que se ausentarían, con dos bebés recién nacidos, debían estar preparados para todo.

Los adultos de la familia irían a la boda del segundo sobrino de Tesshin, Nao Sawamura. La boda era similar a la de Eijun, ya que al ser el segundo hijo y que su hermano mayor estuviera esperando un hijo varón, tenía que seguir con la tradición del clan; casarse con un hombre. Debido a que sería una ceremonia solamente familiar, la familia de Eijun había decidido ir a hacer acto de presencia y visitar a la familia de la hermana menor de Tesshin a la cual no veían desde hacía un año, debido a problemas con su propia familia, la tía y primos de Eijun, no habían asistido a su boda con el Kominato.

El líder del clan observaba a su esposa que cargaba a uno de sus nietos mientras le hablaba a su segundo hijo y su nuero. Curiosamente el único al que veía hablar y asentir a las indicaciones era a su nuevo hijo, ya que Eijun se había mantenido callado –algo extraño en él-, mirando a su progenitora dando las ultimas indicaciones al pelirosa.

Haru se había comprometido a estar pendiente de los deberes del jardín de Rei mientras ella no estaba, aparte de que a Eijun ya le habían dado sus indicaciones para esos días, y era por eso que no intervenía en la conversación.

 **-…Bueno, entonces por favor cuiden de la casa mientras estamos afuera… Eijun, Haruichi -** pidió Rei a los menores.

 **-Si madre** –respondió cortésmente y con una sonrisa Haruichi.

Con esas palabras por parte del pelirosa, Rei estuvo segura de que a su regreso, tendría su hogar en pie. No es que desconfiara de la madurez de su segundo hijo -bueno desconfiaba un poco-, pero al menos confiaba en que Haruichi lo sabría controlar para que no destruyera la casa en ausencia de la autoridad paternal. Después de todo Eijun había madurado –o eso quería creer- desde que se casó. La influencia diaria y de veinticuatro horas del pelirosa era beneficiosa para su castaño hijo, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser imprudente y poco pensativo, a la hora de tomar decisiones. Aunque también reconocía que desde que Eijun había sido ejercido como capitán del equipo béisbol había madurado también, aprendiendo un poco sobre responsabilidades.

Al término de acomodar el equipaje, Chris le ayudo a su esposa y madre a subir al auto en la parte trasera del automóvil donde viajarían con los pequeños miembros de la familia, y segundos después, subió él en la parte del copiloto.

 **-Entonces nos vamos.-** informo Tesshin al subirse en la parte del piloto.

 **-Que tengan buen viaje. -** Haru realizo una reverencia una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo.

Tanto Eijun como Haruichi vieron el auto marcharse y por fin el castaño pudo respirar, había contenido la respiración debido a que no quería decir algo que su madre usara en contra y lo regañara más de lo que había hecho desde el momento en que se decidió que viajarían por unos días. Rei le había estado recordado a cada rato la madurez que tenía que tener, y le informaba de manera _"amable"_ lo que le pasaría si la casa tenía algún desperfecto a su llegada.

 **-Hey, ¿estás seguro de que no deberíamos ir a la ceremonia?** –le pregunto Haruichi a su esposo mientras regresaban al interior de la casa.

 **-Es lejos y tenemos colegio, así que no podemos dormir allá.** -contesto Eijun viéndolo fijamente.

 **-Además…** -ambos chicos voltearon a mirar a la persona que había hablado, encontrándose con la pequeña Wakana, que regresaba de la escuela- **…A pesar de que son familia, no sabrán cómo lidiar con una segunda _"esposa hombre"._ Suficiente tienen con lidiar en esa ceremonia con el prometido de Nao-Niisan. Así que es mejor que no vayas.**

 **-Wakana.** –Eijun frunció el ceño, un poco molesto por las palabras de la menor.

 **-Wakana-chan… Hmmp… yo…** -las palabras de la chica incomodaron un poco a Haru pero prefirió ignorar el tono que había utilizado.- **…Te… Terminaste tus actividades club temprano…** -sonrió un poco forzado, intentando cambiar el tema.

Últimamente era incomodo tratar con la hermana menor de su esposo, la cual se había mostrado hostil y un poco agresiva, cuando se encontraban en la misma sala. Ignoraba el motivo de su cambio pero no estaba en su naturaleza regresar el trato, por lo que él continuaba tratando de formar un lazo con ella.

La chica al ver que su hermano la reprendería, paso de largo, ignorando las palabras del pelirosa.

 **-¿Te molesta?** -le dijo molesta al pasar a su lado- **Si es que interfiero, puedo ir a la casa de una amiga.**

 **-No, claro que no…** -el pequeño Kominato se entristeció, al ver que la menor no se había detenido ni siquiera a escuchar su respuesta.

La menor se perdió en el interior de la casa, dejando a la pareja en el camino de entrada. Haruichi agacho la mirada al tiempo en que suspiraba melancólico, ¿en qué momento la pequeña Wakana había cambiado su actitud con él? La conoció casi al mismo tiempo que a Eijun y la niña nunca lo trato tan mal, ¿que había cambiado? En eso pensaba cuando sintió una caricia en su cabello.

 **-Eijun-kun…-** sonrió al ver que el tacto cálido provenía de la mano del castaño sobre su cabello.

 **-¿Estás bien?** -Pregunto el más alto con el ceño fruncido- **No entiendo porque esa Wakana se comporta así, nunca lo había hecho antes.**

 **-…Te apuesto a que probablemente ella piensa que te robe de su lado.** -Haru le alegro que a su marido le preocupara saber cómo se sentía, sin embargo no podía decirle cuanto dolían las palabras, después de todo la chica era su hermanita. No quería causar molestias- **Eijun-kun y Wakana-chan tienen casi la misma edad, así que -** se forzó a sonreír- **quizás esta celosa**

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco conmovido por la paciencia que tenía el contrario; si se hubiera tratado de él apostaba que le hubiera devuelto el desplante en el momento ya sea con palabras o con golpes. Deslizo la mano que tenía en la cabellera rosada hacia la cintura para así acercar al pelirosa hacia él, quería abrazarlo. ¿Cuán valioso podía llegar a ser el pequeño Kominato?

 **-¡Hey!** -la pareja se separó un poco para ver quien interrumpía su momento, encontrando a la pequeña Wakana en la puerta de la casa- **¡No estén acaramelados aquí!**

 **-¿Qué te pasa? Deja de entrar y salir** -le regaño Eijun un poco molesto y aferrando el agarre en las cinturas del pelirosa, quien se sonrojo.

 **-Yo solo fui a buscar mis cosas para pasar la noche.** -contesto Wakana molesta.

 **-¿Pasar la noche?** -pregunto el castaño, sus padres no le había dicho nada sobre que la pequeña pasaría esa noche fuera de casa.

 **-Mientras todos están afuera, voy a quedarme en el hanare también.** -informo a su hermano mientras se encaminaba hacia la edificación que estaba un poco alejada de la casa.

 **-¡¿EHHHH?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ustedes duermen en la misma habitación?! -** grito Wakana.

La pequeña no podía creer lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho. Después de comunicarles de manera _"sutil"_ que esa noche se quedaría en el hanare, le había cuestionado a su hermano que habitación usaban ellos para poder acomodarse en la desocupada.

Como una de las dueñas de la casa, conocía el interior de la construcción así que si eran tres habitaciones, suponía que su hermano y el intruso como lo denominaba, estarían utilizando dos y quedaría solo una para ella. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mayor le dijo que había dos habitaciones y que ella podía escoger.

 **-Sí.** –contesto el oji-ámbar, tan despreocupado como era su costumbre cuando se trataba de su familia.

Haruichi se había decidido a mantenerse ajeno a la conversación, dedicándose solamente a servir la comida en la mesa y escuchando a los hermanos hablar. No sabía cómo tratar a Wakana sin que esta contestara molesta, por lo que prefería mantener cierta distancia entre ellos, dejándola disfrutar de la compañía de Eijun mientras hablaran, después de todo, su teoría sobre el cambio podría tener algo de cierto. Más nunca imagino que Eijun, con lo reservado que era cuando se trataba de hablar de su relación, le dijera a la pequeña que compartían habitación.

 **-Así que tú puedes dormir en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones** -volvió a repetir el castaño, su hermana parecía ida, por lo que no se confiaba que lo hubiera escuchado la primera vez.

 **-¿Porque?**

 **-¿Eh?** -Eijun miro confuso a su hermanita, la cual había hablado tan bajo que le fue imposible escuchar.

 **-¿Porque tienen que dormir juntos?** -pregunto ahora más fuerte, mirando a su hermano fijamente.

El pelirosa se sonrojado al escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña, no esperando que preguntara exactamente eso. ¿Ahora cómo le explicarían? prefirió no responder, ni intervenir en la plática y dejar que Eijun respondiera lo que considerada pertinente. Honestamente esperaba estar haciendo bien, después de todo Eijun era en ocasiones demasiado impulsivo.

 **-Bueno… eso...-** El castaño estaba nervioso, no había pensado que su hermana cuestionara ese hecho. No sabía que responderle. Coloco una mano detrás de su cuello, mirando a otro lado y con un leve sonrojo **.- Eso es porque...**

Haruichi estaba callado con un sonrojo más fuerte, por lo que en su lugar agacho la mirada y se concentró en su plato de arroz.

 **-¡Detente allí!** -grito Wakana sonrojada, al notar como su hermano y el pelirosa se habían puesto incomodos y nerviosos- **¡¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?!** -señalo a su hermano con el dedo- **¡Me van a traumatizar con malas imágenes!**

Rápidamente y sin dejar que el castaño le contestara miro a Haru y lo señalo a él ahora.

 **-¡Hey, tu!**

 **-¿Eh?** -Haru se sobresaltó al saberse el centro de atención de la pequeña.

 **-¡Tú duerme en la otra habitación!** -ordeno- **¡Yo dormiré con Eijun-nii!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruichi se encontraba solo en otra de las habitaciones del hanare, miro hacia un lado entristeciéndose un poco al encontrar el lugar donde siempre estaba el futon de su esposo en esta ocasión vacío, y todo porque la pequeña Wakana así lo había dispuesto. Estiro la mano, rozando el vacío mientras hacía memoria de esos meses en los que había vivido como un matrimonio con Eijun, y todos los días sin falta desde el primer día, su marido siempre estaba a su lado cuidándolo al despertar.

Cerró los ojos y las memorias de como a pesar de que Eijun se había negado a la exigencia de la menor de todas las maneras posibles, al final había sido él, quien aceptara dormir en otra habitación, no quería ser el causante de una pelea entre hermanos. Y más aun sabiendo lo mucho que Eijun adoraba a su hermanita.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver al castaño acostado a su lado...

- ** _¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No puedes dormir? Tu mano… todavía esta fría…_**

Como si de una burbuja que se rompe, Haru se dio cuenta que aquella imagen y aquellas palabras no eran más que un recuerdo que tenía muy grabado en su memoria. Acerco a sus labios la mano que había estirado y que en la ilusión había sido sujetada por el castaño. Se estremeció al recordar de nuevo el cómo se agarraban de la mano en las noches…

 **-Eijun-kun…-** susurro al aire con gran tristeza

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido a las lágrimas que reprimía, sintiéndose un poco inmaduro por no poder conciliar el sueño al estar solo en ese cuarto. No era como si siempre hubiera dormido al lado de Eijun, sin embargo ahora que sabía lo que se sentía dormir sintiendo el calor de su esposo, le era imposible conciliar el sueño y evitar sentir que la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser… ¿Así se sentiría si algún día Eijun y él se separaran? ¿Se sentiría tan solo como en esos momentos o tal vez sería peor? Después de todo en esos momentos Sawamura estaba bajo el mismo techo, en una habitación cercana, no es como si se hubieran separado.

Una vez que se tranquilizó se sentó de golpe en el futon. No podía quedarse ahí un segundo más. Cautelosamente se levantó con la idea de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el castaño, solo quería verlo unos minutos.

Sin hacer ruido camino por el pasillo, seguramente los hermanos ya se encontrarían dormidos por lo que no deseaba despertarlos por un egoísta deseo suyo. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cuarto debido a que la puerta estaba entreabierta iluminando un poco el pasillo. Escucho voces aunque no entendía nada, se acercó un poco más al saber que estaban despiertos.

Sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas pero esa no era su intención, solo quería acercarse a la puerta lo suficiente para poder a Eijun unos segundos. El pelirosa detuvo su andar, cubriendo se de ser visto al escuchar tan fuete y cerca de su esposo, seguramente estaba pegado a la puerta.

 **-Entonces, ¿por qué actúas de esa manera hacia Haruchii? No es típico de ti. Tu no estabas en contra de esta ridícula tradición sobre el matrimonio al principio... así que ¿porque?... ¿qué cambio?** -pregunto Eijun con la piernas cruzadas y observando a su hermanita a la cual tenía enfrente.

Habían estado hablando sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde durante la comida, el castaño aun no entendía porque su hermana se comportaba tan cortante con el pelirosa. Aunque entendía muy bien que el Kominato no quería causar conflictos y por eso fue que acepto quedarse en otro cuarto, se molestó. ¿Porque Haruchii debía dormir lejos de él? No lo entendía, y esperaba que la razón fuera lo suficientemente justificada para que se separaran.

 **-Preguntas ¿porque?** -Wakana ase mantenía firme enfrente du hermano mayor- **Pensé que este matrimonio solo era para mantener con la tradición. ¡¿No fue eso?!** -le cuestiono alzando la voz- **¡Todo esto de casarse con alguien del mismo sexo es estúpido! Pero aun así aceptaba ese hecho porque solo se trataba de fingir, pensé que solo tenían que seguir siendo amigos y fingir con nuestros y los demás miembros del clan que eran un matrimonio…** -frunció el ceño- **Pero tú y esa persona actúan como una pareja casada real, Eijun-nii…** -se levantó un poco más de su lugar y alzo la voz- **¡...especialmente él! La forma en la que te mira es intensa…**

 **-¿Intensa?** -pregunto confuso el castaño, para él Haruichi no había cambiado nunca su forma de mirarlo. Para empezar, ¿cómo era mirar de manera intensa? por unos momentos Eijun se perdió en ese pensamiento.

 **-El emite tal aura de enamorado alrededor tuyo…** -Wakana hizo un puchero al comenzar a explicar- **...que da vergüenza el solo verlo.**

 ** _~Eijun-kun~_** la voz de Kominato llego a la memoria del Sawamura mayor, quien inconscientemente sonrió al recordar el rostro feliz del pelirosa cuando decía su nombre.

 **-Hey, ¿estás seguro que tú no solo estas dejando que él te persuada?** -pregunto la chica molesta porque no podía descifrar a que se debían todos los gestos que hacia su hermano conforme la conversación avanzaba- **¿No es posible que solo creas que lo amas porque él sigue diciendo que te ama?**

Eijun se mantuvo callado un momento; provocando temor, duda, culpa y tristeza en la persona que se encontraba afuera de la habitación escuchando la conversación. Haru comenzó a temblar de miedo ante la respuesta que daría el oji-ámbar. Era verdad que Eijun nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, él era consciente que el castaño siempre lo había visto solamente como un amigo, después de todo su matrimonio había sido por obligación siguiendo la tradición. Si era consciente de todo eso ¿porque le dolió el silencio de su esposo? ¡Ah, ya! porque inconscientemente y con la esperanza que había crecido en él, creyó ingenuamente que tal vez el cariño de amigo hubiera podido cambiar un poco.

 **-...Si, tienes razón...** -fue la seca respuesta de Eijun después de unos minutos.

Haruichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa aunque no se le notaban por su flequillo, el sentimiento de querer salir corriendo se hizo camino dentro de su ser, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía, la tristeza era mayor. Y por más que lucho algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. No quería volver a llorar, no debía hacerlo. Después de todo, eso lo sabía; Eijun no lo amaba.

 **-...Quizás al principio…** -debido a que aún estaba en el mismo lugar siguió escuchando la voz de su esposo, no quería oír más, no quería sufrir más de lo que ya hacía, más su cuerpo no se movía- **...Así era como me sentía, pero ahora… Ahora estoy seguro de que amo a Haruchii.**

Eijun le regalo a su hermana la mejor sonrisa que tenía, al fin había dicho algo que tenía dentro de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo al lado del pelirosa conociendo sus virtudes en otra cosa que no fuera el béisbol, que le era imposible no enamorarse de él. Haru era la persona más hermosa que conocía.

Haruichi cubrió sus labios con una mano, ahogando el jadeo de felicidad por aquellas palabras y sin poder más por fin derramo algunas lágrimas pero esta vez de alegría. Odiaba ser tan sentimentalista, pero era algo que descubrió que solo sucedía cuando se trataba de Sawamura Eijun.

 **-Esto es algo que debe quedar entre nosotros, no debes decirle a nuestros padres.** -le indico el castaño a su hermana.- **Incluso he llegado a pensar que estoy hasta agradecido con esta bizarra tradición familiar nuestra. Por eso quiero y te pido que le des, al menos una oportunidad a Haruchii.**

El castaño se sorprendió al ver como su hermanita se levantó abruptamente del suelo. La siguió su mirada mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **-Me vuelvo a la casa principal.** -le dijo Wakana dándole la espalda, sin cruzar la puerta.

 **-¿Ahhh?**

 **-¡Me siento estúpida!** -grito al agarrar la puerta para abrirla- **¡Regresare a casa y de paso pensare en esto de nuevo!**

Abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe, y en cuando salió se topó con el visitante nocturno quien seguía sonrojado y llorando.

 **-¿Hmmp…? Fisgoneando ¿vedad?**

Haruichi rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la yukata que usaba para dormir, estaba avergonzado por tantas cosas que no pudo contestarle a la menor. El castaño se estremeció al oír las palabras de su hermana, ¡Haru lo había escuchado!

 **-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!** –exclamo Eijun sonrojado.

 **-Qué cosa tan indigna...-** dijo molesta una vez que estuvo de frente al espía.

 **-Lo sien…-** entre cortadamente se disculpó aun con lágrimas el pelirosa.

Wakana miro el estado en que se encontraba el esposo de su hermano, no se sentía con ánimos de decirle algo más. Suspiro para sacar la frustración de saber que su hermano lo amaba, si era de esa manera ya nada podía hacer. Ella creía que el pelirosa era quien presionaba a su hermano mayor y era por eso que lo trataba mal, ahora debía volver a tratarlo como antes aunque le tomaría un tiempo.

 **-¿Por qué no te apresura y entras?** -pregunto un poco más calmada. Haru la miro unos segundos sin comprender otra vez él porque del cambio- **Quieres dormir con él, ¿cierto? Yo me voy a casa.**

Kominato observo como su cuñada menor se retiraba por el pasillo, con el mismo porte digno que caracterizaba a su suegra, se notaba que eran madre e hija.

 **-¡Gracias Wakana-chan!** -grito antes de que la pequeña se perdiera de su vista.

 **-No me lo agradezcas.** -le dijo con un sonrojo que no pudo ser notado por la oscuridad del pasillo y porque le daba la espalda a su cuñado.

Haruichi sonrió, y venciendo un poco la vergüenza se adentró en la habitación encontrándose con su marido hecho bolita en el futon, cubierto con el colchón.

 **-Eijun-kun…**

 **-Oíste todo…** \- se escuchó el murmullo desde alguna parte del montón de tela

 **-Bueno, no sé si eso fue todo…** -Kominato limpiaba un poco más los restos de las lágrimas.

Guardaron silencio esperando a que alguno de os dos hablaran, más ninguno tenía el valor para hacerlo, principalmente el castaño que era el más avergonzado. Haruichi se hinco al lado de su esposo moviéndolo levemente, quería verlo a la cara…

 **-Eijun-kun… Eijun-kun…** -lo llama a la par que lo movía para que el contrario se despojara de las sabanas y lo mirara- **Eijun… Eijun-kun…**

Al no obtener la atención del contrario el pelirosa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de nuevo. Como último recurso para sentir la cercanía de su esposo se abrazó a la bola.

 **-Cielos… -** Eijun no pudo soportar más oír el llanto del pelirosa por lo que salió de su escondite, sentados para limpiar los ratos de las lágrimas del menor en sus mejillas. **\- No llores tanto.**

Al castaño le conmovió la expresión en el rostro del pelirosa, sonrojado con lágrimas sinceras deslizándose por sus mejillas, con delicadeza retiro el flequillo rosado y encontró la parte que más le gustaba de su esposo; aquellos ojos llenos de amor solo para él.

 **-Yo… lo siento…-** las palabras salían entrecortadas debido al llanto y al esfuerzo que hacía por detenerlo. Haru en verdad estaba muy feliz. **-…pero Eijun-kun…**

Sin que dejara terminar, Eijun beso a su esposo. Un beso con el que quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Todo lo que se había guardado por vergüenza o por otras razones. Un beso que le diera la confianza suficiente a Haru para creer en sus palabras.

 **-¿Te… das cuenta… que esta… es la primera vez… que dices que me amas? -** dijo Haruichi mientras era besado y el castaño se alejaba por menos de un segundo para darle tiempo y respirar.

 **-Sí, no puede encontrar el momento adecuado para decirlo antes. -** dijo besando la frente del menor. **\- Aunque también era un poco vergonzoso… Lo siento…**

 **-No…** -el pelirosa negó con la cabeza, luciendo una sonrisa de gran felicidad en su rostro- **estoy tan feliz.**

El pelirosa se sorprendió cuando su esposo lo sujetó de la barbilla para plantarle de nuevo un beso, pero ahora aún más voraz que le anterior, y que terminó hasta que el oxígeno les fue sumamente indispensable a ambos. El castaño lamió el pequeño hilo de saliva que escapó de boca del menor y juntó sus frentes al tiempo que suspiraba, pero sin dejar de verlo.

 **-En verdad siento hacerte pasar por malos momentos.** -dijo el castaño mirándolo fijamente.- **Te amo…-** lo beso de nuevo.

Eijun rodeó la cintura del Kominato para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y, alzándolo un poco, lo sentó sobre sus piernas. En ningún momento dejó de besarlo, sólo se apartó de él, el tiempo suficiente para que recobraran un poco de aire y después asaltó de nuevo aquellos labios que se habían vuelto su adicción, mientras con las manos le recorría la espalda en eróticas caricias sobre la yukata.

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, Haru enredó una de sus manos en el cabello oscuro para prolongar el beso, y su otra mano comenzó a pasearse libremente por el pecho del moreno deslizando a un lado la yukata que usaba Eijun. Se estremeció al sentir como el toqueteo de unas manos ajenas que iban descendiendo por su espalda hasta que llegaron a sus glúteos, los cuales fueron estrujados con gula. El pelirosa rompió el beso para arquear el cuerpo y gemir con fuerza.

 **-Me siento mareado… ¡Ah!** -Por unos instantes, el pelirosa escondió su rostro en el hombro del castaño, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Sawamura con cuidado deposito el cuerpo del menor en el futon donde siguió besándolo y comenzó a desvestirlo. Quitándole en medio de caricias la ropa, y despojándose de la suya con rapidez. El ambiente comenzaba a estar demasiado caliente, la prueba eran los gemidos que salían de ambos y los cuerpos unidos que no se apartaban más de lo indispensable.

Eijun se separó muy a su pesar del cuerpo que tanto deseaba tocar, levantándose para ir en busca de algo en especial. Escucho la protesta silenciosa del contrario por la falta de cercanía pero con rapidez saco una botella de lubricante del mueble en donde lo escondía y regreso a su posición original. Haruichi estaba avergonzado por el sonido de protesta que haba emitido inconscientemente, así como, el ver a su esposo desnudo caminar de ida y vuelta hacia él.

 **-Comencemos…** -le susurro el castaño en el oído una vez que se había colocado de nuevo sobre el cuerpo más pequeño.

El castaño vertió un poco del líquido en sus dedos y con delicadeza acaricio el abdomen y el pecho del pelirosa, dándole un masaje para que se relajara y provocar aún más el sonrojo que tanto le gustaba visualizar en el rostro contrario, segundos después dirigió su mano derecha a la entrada del pelirosa; quería estar dentro de él pronto.

Se notaba que el mayor estaba impaciente, ya que había metido dos dedos de un solo golpe y los movía en forma de tijera para ensanchar la entrada lo más rápido posible.

 **-Ah… Eijun-kun…-** El menor se quejó un poco al comenzar a sentirse invadido por la rudeza del movimiento, sin embargo debía admitir que le gustaba aquella sensación cortesía de los dedos de Sawamura.- **Ahhh…**

 **-Tu cuerpo está muy caliente.** -la voz del castaño era ronca, sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo él, así como oír la voz del contrario no ayudaba mucho durante su espera.

Eijun beso nuevamente al pequeño Kominato en un intento de distraerlo a la hora en que introducía el tercer dedo y comenzaba a simular penetraciones con la mano. El pelirosa se estremeció entre el beso al sentirse invadido por otro digito más, a pesar de que podía decir que últimamente estaba acostumbrado a ello, no significaba que no le doliera, y aun así no podía evitar sentir cierto placer.

Después de unos minutos en esa tarea, Haru comenzó a moverse al compás de los dedos invasores para sentir mayor contacto. Por alguna extraña razón que él ignoraba su esposo sabía muy bien que hacer durante sus encuentros, aunque estaba seguro que a Sawamura nunca le intereso el mismo sexo, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo tenía aquellos conocimientos sobre el tema. Tal vez algún día le preguntaría.

 **-Ahhh…-** los pensamientos del pelirosa fueron interrumpidos al sentir como los dedos en su interior tocaban cierto punto que le provoco mayor gozo.

Satisfecho al ver la reacción de su amante al haber descubierto los nervios que buscaba, Eijun se dedicó a distraerlo con besos mientras atacaba una y otra vez ese mismo sitio. Para cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lo suficientemente dilatada la entrada de su esposo, retiro sus dedos escuchando de nuevo la queja contraria por detener el movimiento. Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del contrario y de un solo empujón lo invadió completamente.

 **-Espero que estés listo…** -dijo el castaño justo en el momento en que penetro al pelirosa.

 **-¡Eijun…! Ahhh…** -grito mientras intentaba recuperar a respiración.

Debido a la repentina intromisión Haruichi arqueo la espalda y su flequillo se movió de lugar dejando a relucir sus hermosos ojos de un rosa intenso que fascinaban al castaño.

Los ojos rosas del Kominato se abrieron de sobremanera, ya que aquella estocada le había dolido un poco, sin embargo gracias a la previa preparación no fue para tanto. Al menos Sawamura tuvo la gentileza de esperar unos momentos a que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de comenzar a moverse.

 **-¿Te lastime? -** inquirió Sawamura con voz ronca, sintiendo la exquisita presión que las estrechas paredes internas le proporcionaban.

Haruichi se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de articular de nuevo palabra alguna por las decenas de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y que definitivamente le gustaban. Inconscientemente, enredó sus piernas a los costados de las caderas del contrario indicándole de esa manera lo que deseaba.

Eijun comenzó a penetrarlo sintiendo mayor presión en su hombría. Apoyándose a los lados de su pareja siguió balanceando su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, embistiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que comenzó como un movimiento lento fue tomando mayor fuerza con los minutos, debido a que ambos buscaban mayor contacto.

Sawamura tenía ante sí, una visión gloriosa: un atractivo pelirosa con unos intensos orbes del mismo tono, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo cubierto por una sensual capa de sudor, mientras gemía y jadeaba debajo de él. Podía escuchar el sonido al entrar y salir de su interior, pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba más de Haruichi, de su Haruichi.

 **-Me moveré más rápido.** -le informo a lo cual el menor como pudo en medio del torrente de placer que sentía asintió.

Las embestidas cobraron velocidad y Eijun coloco una pierna del chico sobre su hombro para tener un mayor acceso. Las nerviosas manos del pelirosa se dirigieron a la espalda del moreno y comenzó a arañarlo debido a la excitación del acto. Aquello prendió más al activo, si es que eso era posible. Una vez que se estableció el ritmo que satisfacía a ambos, el castaño llevó una de sus manos al miembro del más pequeño y comenzó a masturbarlo a toda velocidad, provocando que el chico se retorciera y lo apretara deliciosamente.

 **-Ah…-** Ladeó la cabeza, rompiendo con el ardiente beso que le había robado el aliento, su espalda golpeteaba con suavidad el futon, a medida que Eijun arremetía contra su cuerpo.- **Eijun-kun… espe…-** solo podía sentir placer, unas desmesuradas cargas eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo sin clemencia alguna. **\- Espera… por favor…**

 **-¿Te duele? -** pregunto Sawamura a la par que se detenía, un poco preocupado por ser tan brusco y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Bajo la pierna del pelirosa de su hombro.

 **-No.** -negó rápidamente- **Es solo que hoy es diferente** …-desvió la mirada avergonzado por sus palabras. Al ver la cara confundida de su esposo le sonrió.- **Solo es diferente…**

Con ambas piernas y con mucho valor que no sabía que tenía fuera del campo de béisbol, le rodeo la cintura al castaño y de esa manera pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

 **-Realmente lo estas sintiendo, ¿eh?** -dijo juguetonamente Sawamura a la vez que sentía el empuje por parte de las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Comenzó a moverse nuevamente a paso lento.

 **-¡…Ah! …si…** -acepto rojo como tomate. El saberse correspondido la verdad es que le daba una nueva sensación a lo que hacía con su marido- **Eijun…**

El castaño entrelazo su mano con la de su marido, siendo apretadas por el pelirosa en el momento en que las embestidas volvieron a ser más fuertes, comenzó a besar los labios del pelirosa, liberándolos cuando le faltaba el aire y dirigiéndose a las mejillas, cuello, clavícula. Quería marcarlo, quería ver aquel dulce cuerpo con marcas que comprobaran que era suyo.

Sawamura se sentía desfallecer; las expresiones y los frecuentes gemidos de Haruichi lo tenían al borde del orgasmo, sus caderas impactaban más fuerte y más profundo sin siquiera estar consciente de ello, a esas alturas Eijun ya no razonaba y solo permitió que el éxtasis se apoderara de su cuerpo

 **-E-Estoy… mph…** -Haru no podía articular una frase completa debido a la agitación- **A punto… Ahh…**

 **-Resiste… ya casi… -** Eijun seguía embistiendo el cuerpo debajo de él y masturbando el miembro de este.

Solo bastaron unas embestidas más para que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica recorrerles todo el cuerpo y con ello correrse al mismo tiempo. En el cuarto se escuchó como ambos gimieron con fuerza cuando llegaron al límite. El semen de Haruichi se esparció sobre su pecho, mientras que el de Sawamura se vio contenido en la entrada del pelirosa. Los dos estaban satisfechos, sentían que algo nuevo había nacido entre ellos y la pared invisible que los había dividido durante sus encuentros anteriores por fin había desaparecido.

Eijun se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de Haru mientras intentaban regular la respiración. Ambos lo necesitaban, tanto movimiento los había hasta mareado. El oji-ambar llevó una mano a los cabellos rosados y los acarició con cariño, como si fueran algo muy delicado. Acerco el cuerpo más pequeño al suyo, apresándolo en un abrazo no queriendo tenerlo lejos.

La verdad es que ahora que había dicho sus sentimientos en voz alta entendía por qué ese chico lo hacía con más frecuencia, se sentía bien decirlo y más a sabiendas que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-E **stoy tan feliz, que me estoy asustando.** -Confeso Haruchii al momento que comenzaba a sentir como su esposo repartía besos en su cuello- **Este sentimiento me asusta.** -Se cubrió su rostro con una mano para impedir que las lágrimas salieran- **Temo que me sueltes.**

 **-No te preocupes. -** susurro Eijun en el oído del menor con voz sincera.- **Te abrazare para siempre**

 **-¿Para siempre? –** repito el pelirosa lleno de esperanza **.** Sabía que no soñaba pero es que le parecía tan irreal todo lo que pasaba que temía que algo lo arruinara.

 **-Si… por siempre…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente….**

La pequeña Wakana se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, había despertado a la hora de costumbre, pero cuando se dirigió al comedor de la casa principal para desayunar, no encontró a su hermano y al esposo de este. Supuso que tal vez tomarían el desayuno en el hanare pero ahí tampoco los encontró.

Al quedar de frente a la habitación de la que se fue la noche pasada, Wakana comenzó a tocar insistentemente la puerta para así llamar la atención de las personas dentro.

 **-¡HEY! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Ustedes dos, despiértense! -** comenzó a gritar al ver que no obtenía respuesta solamente con tocar- **¡Hey! No hagan que me imagine cosas ¡como la forma en la que están durmiendo! -** no obtenía respuesta alguna y comenzaba a ruborizarse por las posibilidades.

Lo que la pequeña no sabía es que las personas dentro no le abrirían durante un rato, ya que se encontraban muy a gusto durmiendo uno junto al otro, muy abrazados y felices de la noche que habían tenido.

- **¡Hey! ¡Les estoy hablando! ¡No me hagan abrir la puerta, porque estoy muy asustada de hacerlo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **GriisleChan:**

 **Tetsu:** Es ...

 **Yuki/Ang:** ¡Hola! **-interrumpen-** Tetsu el saludo es importante.

 **Tetsu** : Ya lo se **-les dice golpeándolas-** Es lo que iba hacer par de tontas.

 **Mar:** En todo caso, Hola un gusto en conocerte y en cuanto lo largo no te preocupes nos gusta leer comentarios así de largos, en otro fic una chica nos ponía una carta XD, hasta nos ponía posdata y nos gustaba y nos alegraba el día.

 **Yuki:** La pareja fue decidida por Mar ya que gusta mucho de todos por todos XD ella es una multi-shipper y decidió esta pareja.

 **Ang:** Nos alegra tanto que te guste que hasta nos mandas este lindo comentario en la madrugada. Nos vemos y te cuidas~

 **Todas:** Gracias por leer.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Como saluda Tetsu y las demás…. Ciao~ Ciao~ ¡¿LES GUSTO?!

 **Tetsuna:** Esperamos que si les haya gustado.

 **Marlene:** Sobre el ganador…

 **Angelice:** No hubo nadie que nos pudiera decir quiénes serían los mellizos, la más cercana fue Todoroki Shumpei que adivino, pero por parejas separadas XD

 **Yukihana:** Menciono a Miyuki con Mei o con Furuya y si no eran ellos era Sanada y Raichi.

 **Tetsuna:** Como dijimos lo dijo por separado, la felicitamos por ser la más cercana a adivinar…

 **Marlene:** Y como no somos malas personas…

 **Angelice:** Te daremos un premio…

 **Yuki / Tetsu:** Y es…

 **Angelice:** ¡UN ONE-SHOT DE TU PAREJA FAVORITA DE DIAMOND! Aunque en realidad ese era el premio…

 **Tetsuna** : Así que por favor de comentar tu pareja.

 **Yukihana:** Esperamos te guste tu premio XD

 **Marlene:** A las demás que participaron, lamentamos que no ganaran… pero las felicitamos porque solo nos decían un mellizo y era Miyuki.

 **Angelice:** ¿Por qué será que siempre nos decían Miyuki?

 **Tetsuna:** Supongo que era el más obvio al no aparecer.

 **Yukihana** : Supongo… En todo caso…

 **Se cuidas~**

 **Bye~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Todas:** ¡Buen trabajo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tetsuna:** **Ciao~ Ciao~** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GÉNEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 ** _~7 años después…~_**

Llevaba 7 años de casado con su hermoso y frágil pelirosa. Los años los habían enamorado aún más, como al mismo tiempo los lleno de confianza entre ellos. Se habían mudado a Tokio para cursar la universidad.

Sawamura había obtenido una beca en su segunda pasión y que siempre le había llamado la atención, después del béisbol; la gastronomía. Al principio pensó en rechazar la oferta, desconocía lo que sus padres esperaban de él en ese sentido y la verdad no le importaba, sin embargo no era igual con Haruichi, sabía que su esposo deseaba ir a la universidad local para convertirse en profesor en una guardería, y no quería ser él quien lo alejara de su sueño. Planeaba entrar a la universidad local y estudiar lo primero que pudiera.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el pelirosa escucho una plática de él y del profesor que le otorgaba la beca, y le pido demandantemente que aceptara la oportunidad, cuando él quiso negarse de nuevo por que significaría una separación, Haruichi le informo que también iría a Tokio y estudiaría en una universidad cerca de la suya. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su corta vida. A la semana se lo comunicaron a su familia, y aunque al principio Rei se negaba a dejar a sus dos hijos irse, cedió al ver la determinación de la pareja. Sus padres los ayudaron a conseguir un departamento en el cual vivieron los años que estudiaron.

Al graduarse de la universidad ya habían conseguido trabajo, por lo que regresar a Nagano no fue una opción. Eijun se encontraba trabajando en un restaurante perteneciente al profesor que le había dado la beca; Masuko Tooru. Por su parte Kominato a mitad de su carrera había comenzado un trabajo de medio tiempo en una guardería, lugar donde comenzó a trabajar de tiempo completo al graduarse.

Una vez graduados y con trabajos excelentes, comenzaron a planear comprar una casa. Deseo que se cumplió, después de un año. La dueña de la guardería donde trabajaba Haruichi falleció tiempo después heredándole el lugar al pelirosa. La señora no tenía hijos o familiares cercanos, por lo que decidió dejarle su mayor tesoro a la persona a la cual le tomo mucho cariño durante esos años en que lo conoció y sabía que cuidaría del lugar como ella lo haría. El pequeño se sentía honrado por la confianza y le prometió a su amada jefa que haría todo lo posible por mantener la guardería funcionando.

Eijun no se quedó atrás y en cuanto vio que le era posible, decidió independizarse y poner su propio restaurante, cerca de la guardería de su esposo. Sabía que sería difícil tener su propio negocio por lo que fue paciente -algo que no tenía-, y al final vio resultados. Su restaurante actualmente era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, por lo que había crecido.

Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse del rumbo que había tenido su vida, porque en verdad disfrutaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran felices por tenerse uno al otro.

 **-¡Tadaima!** -exclamo Eijun entrando a su casa.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su esposo, se extrañó, Haru siempre le daba la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa y un beso, incluso cuando era su turno de hacer la cena, al llegar ya estaba hecha.

 **-¿Haru?** -llamo de nuevo pero no hubo contestación.

Al adentrarse a la sala lo vio acostado en el sillón durmiendo pacíficamente. Sonrió, su esposo era increíblemente adorable y con los pasos de los años no había cambiado, a su pensar se había hecho más hermoso, por lo que le daban celos cuando lo miraban los demás hombres.

Se acercó a paso lento para observar cada detalle del rostro del pelirosa, su flequillo caía hacia un lado por lo que sus ojos cerrados eran visibles. A petición de él, el pequeño Kominato mantenía aun su peinado de siempre, ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo, sabía que era egoísta pero le fascinaba la idea de ser de las pocas personas o incluso el único, que viera aquellos hermosos ojos que poseía su amado.

 **-Haru.** -se agacho a la altura del menor para moverlo lentamente mientras lo llamaba pero el pequeño no parecía querer despertar.- **Haruchii, si te duermes aquí te resfriaras.**

 **-Mmm… Eijun-kun.** -se quejó el menor, acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

 **-Vamos, no seas flojo.** -dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

 **-Eijun…** -dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Si no te levantas te tomare aquí mismo.** -advirtió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona que se volvió carcajada al ver como el menor se sentaba rápidamente en el sillón y lo miraba con un sonrojo.

 **-¡Eijun deja de estar de pervertido! No puedo creer que con el paso de tiempo te haya hecho uno.** -se quejó el menor aun con el sonrojo.

 **-Quizás sea porque tengo un hermoso y atractivo esposo, que me espera todas las noches para hacerme de comer y luego tener una fabulosa noche en la cama hasta que nos canse…** -ya no pudo seguir hablando al ser golpeado por un cojín del sillón.

Haruichi cuanto más escuchaba a su esposo más se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. ¿En qué momento Eijun se había vuelto así? Ah, sí. Ya lo recordaba, todo era culpa de Kuramochi-san y Ryosuke.

 **-Ya no digas más. -** pidió en tono bajo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Porque? Yo solo estoy diciendo lo feliz que me hace mi esposo.** -se quejó con un puchero.

 **-¡Cierto!** –exclamo de golpe el pelirosa- **Takako-Nee llamo.** -cambio de tema, si seguía oyendo a Sawamura su cara se transformaría en un tomate permanentemente- **Pregunto cuándo iríamos de visita. -** le conto a su marido.

 **-¿De visita? -** pregunto pensativo, la verdad es que no le urgía visitar a sus padres pero tal vez su esposo no pensaba lo mismo- **No lo sé, tú escoge el día.**

 **-Los niños salen de vacaciones en dos meses. -** respondió el más bajo.

 **-En ese caso en dos meses vamos de visita a la casa principal**.-comento con una sonrisa el castaño.- **Le diré a Koushuu para que se haga cargo del restaurante mientras no estoy.**

 **-¿Cuánto habrán cambiado Kazuya y Shunpei?** -pregunto Haru al aire con una sonrisa al recordar a sus sobrinos, tenían tiempo de no ir de visita por lo que solo hablaban con ellos por teléfono en ocasiones.

 **-Mucho, de seguro ahora ambos son unos remolinos**. -contesto Eijun.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

Ese día les tocaba cuidar de sus sobrinos, ambos eran una ternura para el peli-rosa pero para el castaño era otra cosa. Kazuya, el mayor, era parecido totalmente a su padre Chris en cuanto físico; mientras Shunpei, el menor, era la viva imagen de su madre Takako.

En cuestión de personalidad, Kazuya era un chiquillo con una mentalidad retorcía a sus tiernitos cuatro añitos, el oji-ámbar no se explicaba como de dos personas tan amables como eran sus hermanos mayores, salió ese pequeño monstruillo; sin embargo, al recordar que Kazuya había estado bajo el cuidado de sus maléficos profesores en varias ocasiones, lo comprendía. Todo parecía indicar que Ryosuke y Youichi, le habían estado enseñando más que jugar a atrapar la pelota. Kazuya era un niño travieso y juguetón, que gustaba de decir las verdades de las personas sin remordimientos -sin duda había sido influenciado por el Kominato mayor y Kuramochi-; mientras que Shunpei era más amable y tranquilo en comparación a Kazuya, había sacado la personalidad amable de sus padres y además de que se notaba la influencia por el pelirosa menor, que era con quien gustaba pasar mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo al ser mellizos, ambos tenían gustos parecidos y uno de esos era molestar a su tío Eijun, aunque por lo general solo era el mayor de los dos. Shunpei casi nunca lo hacía, ya que sabía que su tío, ya tenía suficiente con su hermano Kazuya.

Justo en esos momentos el mayor de los mellizos planeaba molestar a su Tío Eijun como siempre que iban de visita en las vacaciones. Con su Tío Haru jamás lo intentaría, pues el pequeño no era tonto y sabía que si lo hacía le esperaba una vida sangrienta por cortesía del pelirosa mayor -su sensei y tío Ryo-, mientras que con su tío castaño, era fácil de molestar y hasta era alentado por Ryosuke y Youichi.

Kazuya ya tenía listo su plan; utilizaría a su tío pelirosa quien se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo algunos documentos, mientras él jugaba videojuegos -que rara vez lo hacía-, sentado en sus piernas. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Eijun regresara a casa para que empezara su diversión. No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que el objetivo llego a los cinco minutos.

 **-¡Tadaima! -** exclamo entrando a la sala de la casa.

Al adentrarse a la sala se encontró con la escena de su sobrino Shunpei durmiendo tranquilamente, acostado en el sillón individual de la sala, su pequeño cuerpo encajaba justo en el espacio del mueble; vio a su esposo leyendo algunos papeles mientras el mocoso -como denomino a su sobrino mayor- jugaba videojuegos -lo cual era raro- mientras estaba sentado en las piernas de _su_ Haruichi.

 **-Okairi Eijun-kun ¿cómo te fue?** -preguntó el pelirosa quitando su vista de los documentos para mirar al recién llegado.

 **-Okairi Tío**. -dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kazuya. Empezaba su diversión del día.

 **-Bien, aunque fue cansado** -contesto sin quitar la vista del mocoso, esa sonrisa le dio desconfianza - **Es muy raro que juegues con la consola, Kazuya.** -menciono con precaución.

 **-¿En serio?** -Dijo aun con su sonrisa- **Bueno, Shun-chan está dormido por lo que no puedo jugar otra cosa, el tío Haru está haciendo tarea y no lo quiero molestar.**

 **-Entonces muévete de sus…**

 **-No estoy molestando al Tío Haru** -lo interrumpió con un puchero, sabiendo lo que su tío quería que hiciera, siempre que lo vía a él o a su hermano sentado en las piernas del Kominato menor se ponía así, lo que lo divertía y por esa razón le gustaba hacerlo más- **así que ¿porque tendría que quitarme?**

 **-Claro que no me molesta.** -contesto Haruichi revolviendo el cabello del infante, quien triunfante sonrió aún más, molestando a Eijun.

 **-Ya vez**. -dijo el niño al mayor a quien le dio un tic en la ceja.

 **-Si a esas quieres jugar mocoso, juguemos.** -dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, intuía las malas intenciones de Kazuya y si quería jugar, jugaría.

El mellizo vio al mayor yéndose de la sala, dejándolo a solas con Haru. Intercambio miradas con el pelirosa quien comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos. Kazuya volvió su mirada a la puerta por donde se fue su tío, ¿no había funcionado su jugarreta?

Kazuya solo se encogió de hombros y siguió en las piernas del pelirosa jugando, parece que esta vez no pudo molestar a su tío como quería, aunque lo que le dijo el mayor lo tenía pensativo ¿Qué planeaba Eijun?

Haruichi también regreso a su trabajo: hacer su tarea de la universidad, preguntándose mentalmente lo mismo que el menor. Su esposo se comportaba muy infantil cuando se trataba de pelear con el mayor de los mellizos.

A los pocos minutos de haberse ido regreso con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Kazuya~** -la voz cantarina del oji-ámbar puso en alerta al pequeño, si su tío lo llamaba con ese tono de voz juguetón, es que planeaba hacerle algo malo. Un escalofrió le recorrió su espaldita.

Tanto el niño como el universitario voltearon a ver al castaño quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos posaban atrás de él, por lo que suponían que tal vez traía algo que no quería mostrarles.

El oji-ámbar se fue acercando al pequeño quien lo miraba con preocupación de lo que podría hacerle, Eijun sonrió más ante la inocencia del niño, obviamente jamás lo golpearía y el mocoso lo sabía -era por eso que Kazuya se aprovechaba para molestarlo-, él tenía un método diferente pero efectivo que solamente servía en Kazuya.

Mientras más se acercaba, el menor cambiaba su posición, justo para abrazarse a su tío Haru quien veía todo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero abraza igualmente a su sobrino, lo que ponía más celoso al castaño pero bueno... si, era celoso, pero nunca le negaría a los niños el abrazar a Haru.

Una vez que estuvo frete al mini-castaño se puso de cuclillas para estar cara a cara… se miraron entre si y entonces… ¡Lo mostro!

En la mano tenía a un pequeño escarabajo que había estado mantenido escondido detrás suyo.

 **-¡AHHHHHHH!** – grito Kazuya, soltando del regazo del pelirosa para salir corriendo, siendo perseguido maliciosamente por el mayor.

Haruichi suspiro, algo así se imaginó que tramaba su esposo. Desde que nació el pequeño Kazuya, había mostrado miedo a los insectos, especialmente a los escarabajos. Miedo que aumento mientras crecía, pues Eijun no dejaba de recordarle ese miedo, mostrándole uno a cada rato y en cada lugar.

 **-¡No huyas mocoso!** -exclamo Eijun persiguiendo a Kazuya quien huía como podía y le aventaba de todo a su perseguidor para que se alejara.

Eijun, al ser mayor, rápidamente podría darle alcance al infante pero eso haría que su dulce venganza acabara rápido, por lo que dejaba que el niño huyera con sus pequeñas piernitas mientras el caminaba hacia él.

Tanto ruido dentro de la sala despertó al otro mellizo, quien se sentó en el sillón bostezando y frotándose los ojos; al abrirlos completamente, observo a su hermano mayor y tío Eijun correr dentro de la sala, estaban jugado. Miro más la estancia encontrando en el sillón más grande a su querido tío Haru, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se bajó del lugar donde había dormido, y camino a los pies del pelirosa, quien al verlo despierto, sonrió y lo cargo para posarlo en sus piernas.

Shunpei aun con algo de sueño volvió a bostezar y se froto de nuevo sus ojitos con sus manitas ante la vista de Haruichi, que lo abrazo sin poder evitarlo. ¡Adoraba a los mellizos! Eran los niños más hermosos ante sus ojos.

 **-Shunpei eres demasiado tierno, te pareces mucho a tu madre.** -dijo abrazando al más pequeño de la habitación, quien se dejó mimar.

El pequeño pelinegro se sintió incomodo, por lo que miro hacia el otro lado, donde noto que era observado por dos castaños, que lo miraban con sorpresa. El pequeño azabache recordó -para bien o para mal-, la señal que se hacen sus tíos debes en cuando, como saludo -la señal de amor y paz- e inocentemente se la hizo a su hermano y tío a modo de saludo; sin embargo Eijun se la tomo como un reto, igual que el mellizo, quien pensaba que era una señal de victoria -Youichi siempre la hacía después de haberle hecho una llave a Eijun-.

Ambos castaños estaban sorprendidos pues jamás esperaron que el pequeño Shunpei les echara en cara que había ganado la atención del pelirosa, además de que se suponía estaba dormido. Mientras tanto Shunpei felizmente disfrutaba de los mimos de su tío Haru.

Eijun y Kazuya seguían en sus lugares sin moverse; mientras el escarabajo como en todo el rato que estuvieron haciendo la persecución, quería escaparse; lo logro, justo cuando el agarre del oji-ámbar se aflojo. Una vez fuera de las manos del humano voló y se posó en la cabeza del peli-café quien al sentir un pequeño peso en su cabeza levanto su rostro, palideciendo al ver en su cabeza al escarabajo y sin controlarse, de nuevo grito sacudiéndose para quitarse al insecto, mientras que Eijun que por fin reaccionaba empezó a reírse.

Haruichi dejo al otro pequeño en el sillón para acercarse al niño asustado para tranquilizarlo y decirle que ya no se encontraba en su cabeza. Shunpei simplemente se volvió a acomodar en el sillón para volver a dormir, aun tenia sueño. Más al rato pelearía por la atención del Kominato, hacía tiempo que no estaba en casa, por lo que quería su atención el tiempo que se quedaran en las vacaciones.

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

 **.**

 **-Ah, esos mocosos…-** dijo con una sonrisa al recordar esos tiempo de guerra contra los mellizos por la atención de su esposo.

 **-Sí.** -Respondió Haruichi con una sonrisa que se borró rápidamente de su rostro- **Eijun… yo…** -hablo con bajo volumen y entrecortado al recodar su situación.

 **-Lo sé.** –respondió el castaño, sabía lo que quiso decir su esposo después de todo él también lo había estado pensando últimamente y ya lo habían hablado pero aún no se decidían.- **Haru… ya es hora de que la familia crezca. No te preocupes.** -dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando a su esposo, se sentó a su lado abrazándolo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Dos mes después…~**

 **Mansión Sawamura:**

Sus intimidantes padres se encontraban justamente frente a él. Se encontraban en una sala reunidos, debido a que él y su esposo, los habían convocado para dar una noticia, y para pedir permiso.

 **-Bueno… gracias por haber acudido a mi llamado pero es que deseamos comunicarles algo importante…** -hablo formalmente Eijun.

Buscando valor agarro la mano de su marido quien correspondió el gesto, a pesar de que no iban a pedir la mano de nadie -puesto que eso ya había pasado tiempo atrás- estaban igual de nerviosos, en especial el castaño.

 **-Les queremos comunicar que deseamos adoptar un niño, por lo que pedimos permiso al clan para hacerlo**. -término de decir Haruichi.

Ambos apretaron el agarre de sus manos, observado los rostros de los líderes del clan con sorpresa.

 **-¡Pero Eijun, entonces ¿para qué crees que sirve la tradición de la familia?!** -exclamó Rei; siendo sincera, estaba sorprendida por lo que pedían sus hijos.

 **-Rei**. -Tesshin llamo con voz tranquila a su esposa, que se había exaltado.

La mujer volteo a ver a su esposo y al verlo tranquilo, suspiro para tranquilizarse. Eijun y Haruichi ante el grito sintieron una presión en su corazón. Sabían que lo que pedían era mucho pero tenían razones justificadas para que no se negaran.

 **-Eijun, Haruichi, ¿saben lo que están pidiendo?** –preguntó el líder del clan.

 **-Sí.** -contestaron ambos.

 **-¿Porque? -** pregunto mirándolos. Ambos chicos se miraron para luego volver a mirar al mayor.

 **-La verdad es que desde que nacieron Kazuya y Shunpei, algo en nosotros nació por querer niños. Sabíamos que era imposible después de todo soy hombre y porque la tradición de la familia era para eso, para que no hubiera problemas de herencia.** -empezó Haruichi.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que los nuevos miembros de la familia habían llegado y Takako y Chris no podían ser más felices, sin embargo ambos nuevos padres tenían sus propias obligaciones por lo que se veían en la dolorosa necesidad de separarse de sus pequeños. En ocasiones los dejaban al cuidado de las personas del servicio o de Rei, pero en su mayoría Haruichi se ofrecía a cuidar de ellos y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Ese día en particular era un tranquilo y relajante, Takako había dejo a los pequeños Kazuya y Shunpei en el hanare para que Haruichi los cuidara mientras ella iba a comprar algunas cosas que los menores necesitaban. El pelirosa y los bebés se encontraban en el.

El menor de los mellizos se encontraba dormido, mientras que el mayor comenzaba a llorar reclamando atención de su cuidador, quien no tardo en cargarlo con cuidado mientras lo arrullaba, intentado que se calmara y no perturbara el sueño de su hermanito. La verdad era que el Kominato tenía un don con los niños y sabía lo que debía hacer en su momento, incluso la familia Sawamura se había sorprendido por su habilidad de cuidar de los pequeños quienes mostraban cierto apego hacia su persona.

 **-Ha… bu... Habu...** -balbuceaba Kazuya, haciendo pucheros.

 **-¿Qué pasa Kazuya? ¿Tienes hambre?** -pregunto Haru mientras buscaba en la pañalera que había dejado Takako, una mamila. - **Creo que esto está a punto**. -se dijo a si mismo al momento de encontrar la botella y sentir su temperatura.- **Aquí tienes.**

Con cuidado acerco la mamila a la boquita del pequeño, mientras lo sostenía con cuidado con su otra mano. El mayor no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la expresión de satisfacción que poco a poco ganaba terreno en el rostro del infante. Internamente se preguntaba cómo sería un hijo de Eijun y él -aunque claro está, que eso era imposible-, y si el tener un hijo era un deseo del castaño, uno que no podía cumplir debido a la familia.

 **-Te volviste muy bueno en eso.** -la voz de su esposo lo saco de sus pensamientos.- **Se te ve muy bien.**

 **-Oh, Eijun-kun, regresaste**. -expreso el pelirosa sonrojado por no notar la presencia del contrario y por las palabras dichas. ¿En verdad era bueno? ¿Se veía bien?

 **-Sí, hace poco.**

 **-Bienvenido.** -sonrió feliz de tener a su pareja a su lado.

Sawamura no pudo evitar sonreír también al ser recibido tan cálidamente, se acercó a su amante y a los pequeños. Ahogo la risa que le provoco ver al pequeño Shunpei dormido en una posición muy graciosa entre los cobertores que había colocado Haru en el suelo para que durmieran.

 **-¿Quieres cargarlo?** -la pregunta de Haru llamo la atención del más alto, quien lo observo.- **A Kazuya.** -el pelirosa alzo un poco al pequeño entre sus brazos en dirección de Eijun

 **-Soy muy malo en ello… lo sabes.** -se excusó el pitcher colocando una barrera con sus manos.

 **-Lo sé pero debes acostumbrarte…** -Haru se acercó más al castaño, entregándole el bebé- **Coloca tus brazos por debajo.** -indicaba mientras depositaba al pequeño entre los brazos del otro que se movía torpemente, en verdad era malo.- **Debes sostener su cabeza.** -alzo la voz.

 **-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Él es demasiado suave**. -exclamo Eijun debido a que temía hacer algo incorrecto y lastimara a los peques.

Haru que aun seguía enfrente de él y con el bebé en medio rio un poco por la expresión de terror de Eijun, cuando la risa se calmó las miradas de ambos se entrelazaron, llevándolos a otro mundo donde solo estaban ellos. Lentamente y ante la mirada del chiquitín quien los miraba con curiosidad, se dieron un leve beso.

 **-Nos besamos mientras cargamos un bebe**. -dijo el pelirosa sonrojado por tan atrevida acción.

 **-Sí, sí.**

Los enamorados se separaron rápidamente -Haru sostenía al pequeño-, al escuchar una tercera voz. Sonrojados por ser descubiertos en tan bochornosa escena miraron a su nuevo invitado, encontrándose con la menor de los hermanos Sawamura.

 **-¡Ah, Wakana-chan!** -el pelirosa oculto la parte inferior de su rostro con el cuerpo del bebé, agradeciendo que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos.

 **-Eso fue tan patético, ni siquiera puedo pensar en buenos insultos.** -dijo la pequeña- **De todos modos ¿Por qué están actuando así ustedes dos? No es su bebé.**

 **-¿Tu qué haces aquí?** -Eijun trato de cambiar el tema con su pregunta.

 **-Yo, yo... solo...** -Wakana desvió la mirada, no quería admitir que quería pasar la tarde con Haruichi y los pequeños como últimamente hacía.

 **-¡Regrese!** -el grito de Takako salvo a la chica quien se alegró sumamente de ser interrumpida.

Se escucharon los pasos de la nueva mamá al acercarse y como si fuera una alarma, el sonido despertó al mellizo menor. Wakana lo levanto de las cobijas al momento en que la puerta era abierta.

 **-Gracias por cuidarlos, Haru. Hola chicos.** -la mujer se acercó a Wakana y tomo al pequeño que le entregaban.

 **-Bienvenida**.-dijo el pelirosa.

 **-Hola Takako-Oneesama**. -saludaron los hermanos Sawamura.

 **-Estoy en casa.** -sonrió al ser recibida- **Estoy en casa Kazuya** -Takako se acercó al Kominato con Shunpei entre sus brazos y saludo al otro bebé que se encontraba en los brazos del pelirosa.- **¡Maldición! ¡Olvide atar mi cabello de nuevo! ¡Auch!** -exclamo cuando Kazuya le jalo un mechón de cabello- **¡Kazuya eso duele! ¡No tires de él!**

Eijun miraba la escena con una sonrisa, ver a su hermana quien no podía hacer un movimiento brusco por el pequeño en sus brazos que por cierto reía al ver el jaloneo y a Haru intentando que el travieso soltara a su madre no se veía a diario. Wakana se les unió logrando al fin que el pequeño soltara a su progenitora.

 **-¿Wakana-chan sostendrías a Shunpei en lo que me ato el cabello?** -pidió la mayor.

 **-Claro.** -respondió.

 **-Gracias. Regreso en unos momentos.**

Todos vieron salir a Takako de la habitación. Haru miro al pequeño en sus brazos, el cual reía muy feliz por su travesura. Kazuya levanto la carita para mirar al pelirosa y sonrió un poco más.

 **-¿Quieres uno para ti?** -la pregunta de Eijun rompió el silencio que se había formado, atrayendo la atención del pelirosa.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -Exclamo sonrojado. Guardo silencio esperando que Eijun riera por su pregunta, tomándola como una broma pero no sucedió.- **Ha... Hablas como si yo pudiera concebirlo.** -desvió la mirada- **Que vergonzoso.** -el castaño lo abrazo. Lo que ninguno nunca le dijo al otro es que esa pregunta removió algo dentro de ellos, un deseo que desconocían, pero que les gustaba. Un hijo.

 **-¡No puedes! ¡Cómprate un perro o algo!** -Grito Wakana avergonzada por el extremo al que podían llegar la pareja a la hora de estar acaramelados- **Ese es el propósito de la tradición.**

 **~Fin Del Flash Back~**

 **.**

 **-Pero eso no quito que quisiéramos niños. -** dijo Eijun con una sonrisa **\- Después de todo nos divertimos en ayudar a cuidar de los mocosos de Kazuya y Shunpei. Después de irnos a Tokio por nuestros trabajos, nos olvidamos un poco del asunto. Haruchii encontró un poco de consuelo en su trabajo al tener tantos niños rodeándolo y yo… el trabajo me tenía muy sumergido y con poco tiempo…**

 **-Pero ahora** -continuo el pelirosa- **que Eijun tiene su propio restaurante y yo tengo la guardería, tenemos más tiempo libre por lo que al llegar a casa no tenemos mucho que hacer, el vacío llego de nuevo…**

 **-…Y el asunto de la adopción regreso. Lo pensamos mucho y nuestro único obstáculo era el clan, es por eso que hemos venido. -** dijo mirando a sus padres.

 **-¿Qué harán si les negamos el permiso?** -pregunto Tesshin a su hijo quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido levemente.

 **-Renunciaremos al clan. -** respondió determinantemente.

Eijun sabía que su respuesta llevaba consigo mucho peso, pero no lo había dicho solo por decir, él y su esposo ya habían hablado sobre ello, y si no conseguían el permiso no les quedaba de otra que renunciar al apellido, ellos querían el apoyo de la familia pero si no lo obtenían no había de otra.

El matrimonio mayor no se esperó tal respuesta y los rostros de sorpresa fueron mayores al de la noticia de la adopción.

 **-¡Eijun ¿que estas…?!** -se alteró de nuevo Rei pero otra vez había sido interrumpida.

 **-Eso pudiste haber hecho años atrás cuando se te impuso el matrimonio. -** dijo Tesshin.

 **-En esos días solo era un adolecente, además de que no me arrepiento de haberme casado.** -contesto Eijun. Ante aquella contestación, el líder sonrió levemente.

 **-Entonces no te arrepientas de tus decisiones Eijun, yo responderé ante el clan por ti, vayan y consigan a su hijo. -** dijo al fin orgulloso de su segundo hijo.

Aquella respuesta puso feliz a todos, Haruichi solo abrazo a su esposo quien correspondió el abrazo.

 **-Entonces será un largo camino por recorrer.** -Hablo Rei atrayendo la atención, traía consigo una sonrisa- **Aún tienen un enemigo más grande que nosotros, la sociedad. Las adopciones para los matrimonios homosexuales no son bien visto.**

Su marido había aceptado, y la verdad estaba feliz por ello. Su segundo hijo era feliz con su esposo, pero como ellos decían, necesitaban una luz joven que los hiciera más felices. Ella no se negaría dárselas.

 **-Lo sabemos madre**.-dijo Eijun con una sonrisa.

 **-Pero nos preocupábamos más por la familia**. -dijo Haruichi separándose de su esposo.

 **-En ese caso escojan a un hermoso niño**. -dijo Rei sonriendo.- **Voy a decirle a las chicas que preparen una gran cena, esto hay que celebrarlo.** -se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para salir del despacho en busca de sus chicas de servicio.

 **-Madre no cambia**.-menciono Eijun al ver como su madre que a pesar de ser estricta sobre las tradiciones del clan era un poco alocada cuando esa restricción desaparecía.

 **-Eijun, Haruichi ¿porque no van con Chris y Takako a contarles la noticia? Ellos no tardaran en llegar.** -dijo Tesshin a sus hijos quienes asintieron levantándose.

 **-Con su permiso padre**. -dijo Haruichi saliendo de la habitación junto a su esposo.

El matrimonio salió del despacho del líder para dirigirse a la sala donde esperarían a sus hermanos mayores y sobrinos para sorprenderlos con semejante noticia. Estaban muy felices por la aceptación de su petición, así como volver a ver a su familia después de 3 años y medio sin verlos.

Las muchachas del servicio les anunciaron la llegada de la familia de Chris, quienes al entrar a la sala se sorprendieron de verlos ahí. Los primero en reaccionar fueron los niños de ahora 7 años, que al ver a sus adorados tíos se lanzaron sin dudarlo a ellos o mejor dicho se lanzaron al pelirosa.

 **-¡TÍO HARU!** –exclamaron los mellizos abrazándolo.

 **-Shunpei, Kazuya ¿cómo han estado niños?** -dijo Haruichi sonriendo feliz de ver a sus sobrinos y correspondiendo el abrazo de los menores.

 **-Oigan mocosos, yo también estoy aquí.** -les recordó Eijun, mirando a sus _"queridos y adorables"_ sobrinos.

 **-Es más importante el Tío Haru.** -dijeron ambos niños sin soltar al mencionado.

 **-Chicos, también es importante su tío Eijun**. -les dijo su madre, acercándose al castaño quien se levantó del sillón para poder abrazar como de se debe a su cuñada y hermano.

 **-¿Cuándo llegaron?** -pregunto Chris soltando a su hermanito.

 **-Hace una hora**. -contesto.

 **-Es bueno verlos, a pesar de que hablo con Haru por teléfono no es lo mismo a verlos.** -dijo Takako después de haber abrazado al pelirosa. Había separado a sus hijos con esfuerzo, provocando un puchero en ambos pero ella también quería saludarlo.

 **-¿Se tomaron algunas vacaciones?** -preguntó Chris sentándose en el sillón de enfrente de sus hermanitos junto a su mujer.- **¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?**

 **-A lo mucho una semana.** -contesto Haru.

 **-Vinimos hacer un pedido muy especial al clan**. -continuo Eijun.

 **-¿Pedido? ¿Qué clase de pedido?** -preguntaron los niños curiosos.

 **-Uno que no les incumbe, malcriados.** -les contesto Eijun enseñándoles la lengua.

Los mayores sonrieron al igual que Haru, al parecer el castaño no cambiaría su forma infantil de tratar con los mellizos.

 **-¿Eh? Que malo**. -se quejó Shunpei.

Kazuya quien ahora usaba lentes sonrió y se acercó con tranquilidad a Eijun, que lo vigilaba con su mirada analítica; porque con Kazuya nunca sabía de lo que era capaz y más ahora que se había perdido 3 años del mocoso ¿Qué tanto pudo haber aprendido de Ryosuke y Youichi en ese tiempo? No lo sabía, por lo que tenía que estar con la guardia alta.

Al quedar enfrente de su tío y sin que nadie se lo esperara, el mellizo mayor abrazo a Eijun quien rápidamente sintió miedo ante el acto.

 **-Okairi tío Eijun**. -dijo con una sonrisa inocente, tan inocente que Eijun tenía aún más miedo.

 **-¡Waaa! ¡¿Quién eres?!** -exclamo en pánico. Haciendo reír tanto al pelirosa como a sus hermanos mayores por la exagerada reacción.- **¡¿Qué te hicieron?!**

 **-Ahora si dime.** -respondió el niño soltándose.

 **-¡Lo sabía! Un mocoso como tú no cambia**. -dijo tranquilizándose de que no le habían cambiado a su sobrino.

 **-Nada en esta vida es gratis, Tío.** -dijo sabiamente el pequeño.

 **-Has sido demasiado influenciado por el Entrenador**. -dijo Eijun mirando a su esposo quien sonrió nervioso ante la mención de su Aniki.

 **-¿Tú crees?** –preguntó con inocencia el menor atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

 **-Eres realmente terrorífico.** -determino Eijun **.- Espero que no te hayas vuelto como tu hermano.** -dijo mirando al azabache quien sonrió.

 **-Hahaha. ¿Quién sabe?** -contesto posando su manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía.

 **-¿Y bien?** -pregunto Kazuya.

 **-En serio que eres irritante.** -le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. **\- Ahora ven tu a saludarme.** –le dijo al otro niño.

 **-Hai. Okairi tío Eijun.** -dijo Shunpei abrazando al mayor.

Eijun lo cargo y lo coloco en sus piernas, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del menor. Kazuya al ver eso, se fue a las piernas del pelirosa quien lo acomodo en sus piernas y lo abrazo.

 **-Lo que pasa es que Haruchii y yo hemos decidido adoptar.** -anuncio simple y sencillo pero con una gran sonrisa al igual que el pelirosa.

Chris y su esposa se sorprendieron pero rápidamente Takako se levantó y se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos con todo y sus hijos quienes eran los asfixiados.

 **-¡Felicidades! ¡Espera! ¡Padre dijo que si ¿verdad?!** –dijo soltándolos para alivio de los mellizos.

 **-Sí. -** dijo Haruichi.

Takako los volvió a abrazar pero esta vez los hermanos se quitaron para no ser asfixiados de nuevo por su madre.

 **-Papá… adoptar significa comprar el hijo de alguien más, ¿cierto?** -pregunto Shunpei a Chris quien sonrió.

 **-No lo compran. Adoptar significa darle una nueva familia a un niño que perdió a la suya.** -le contesto Chris.

 **-Eso significa…-** hablo el mayor de los mellizos-… **que si los tíos adoptan, será su hijo y miembro de la familia como…**

 **-Nuestro primo. -** termino el azabache.

 **-Exactamente y ustedes deben de aceptarlo cuando llegue**. -les dijo a sus hijos. **\- ¡Felicidades Eijun, Haruichi!**

 **-Gracias Onii-sama. -** contesto Eijun aun en el abrazo de la azabache.

 **-¿Y a qué lugar planean ir a adoptar?** -pregunto Takako con una sonrisa soltándolos y volviendo a su lugar, ahora cargando a su hijo Shunpei y Kazuya sentado en el sillón individual.

 **-Pues… a la casa hogar Narumiya…-** contesto el oji-ámbar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Lo supuse**.-dijo Chris.- **Entonces iras con Mei.**

 **-Si…**

 **-En ese caso nosotros los llevaremos**.-ofreció Takako.

 **-No es necesario Takako-Nee, Chris-Nii.** -respondió Haruichi con una sonrisa.

 **-Iremos mañana, después de ir con la familia de Haruchii para darles la noticia**. -les comento Eijun.

 **-Ya veo, Ryosuke no se despegara de Haruichi en cuanto lleguen… después de todo llevan 3 años sin venir. -** comento Chris.

 **-Aja**. -respondieron ambos chicos desviando la mirada.

 **-¿No estas contento Haruichi? Volverás a ver a tu hermano, tus padres.** -dijo sorprendido de que no lo pareciera.

 **-Si… estoy feliz de ver a mis padres de nuevo… pero mi Aniki…**

 **-Parece que no lo sabes Onii-sama pero… ¡llevo durmiendo tres meses en el sillón!** –exclamo Eijun quejándose.

 **-Mi Aniki nos visitó haces cuatro meses para quedarse una larga temporada**.-dijo con vergüenza el menor.

 **-Ya veo. -** dijo con pena hacia los chicos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tres días después…~**

 **Casa hogar Narumiya:**

Debido a que les costó convencer a Ryosuke sobre su nueva etapa en su vida, habían tardado dos días más de los planeados, pero al fin estaban por entrar a la oficina del director del orfanato donde comenzarían los papeles de adopción.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo Ei-chan?** -exclamo un rubio con una sonrisa al ver entrar a su amigo de infancia en su oficina, donde comía tranquilamente un helado.

 **-Mucho Mei**. -contesto con una gotita de sudor ante la escena que veía.

Su amigo de infancia; Narumiya Mei, un rubio de ojos cristalinos y con una personalidad terriblemente egocéntrica, se encontraba recostado en la silla, con los pies arriba del escritorio donde habían un montón de papeles de contenido desconocido, mientras el rubio tranquilamente miraba a sus invitados comiendo helado.

 **-¿Así que este es tu hermoso esposo?** \- dijo mirando al pelirosa quien sonrió.

 **-Sawamura Haruichi, un gusto conocerlo Narumiya-san.** -dijo cortes el pelirosa.

Debido a que Mei estudiaba en otro distrito no lo conoció durante su tiempo de preparatoria, pero en ocasiones la familia Sawamura lo mencionaba.

 **-¡Oh, sí! Lamento mi falta de educación.** -dijo levantándose de la silla y dejando el helado a un lado para acercase a ellos.- **Mi nombre es Narumiya Mei, soy viejo amigo de Ei-chan. También estoy enterado de la tradición del clan Sawamura** , a **sí que no te preocupes.** -estiro su mano que fue tomada por el Kominato en forma de saludo.

 **-Pareces muy feliz, Mei. En secundaria te quejabas demasiado sobre que no querías hacerte cargo de la casa hogar porque no te gustaban los niños.** -dijo el castaño mirando al rubio quien sonrió.

 **-Vamos Ei-chan, eso fue hace muchos años, ya cambie. Ahora adoro a mis niños, que siempre que se van los extraño mucho, pero me alegra que consigan una familia. –** dijo dulcemente, sorprendiendo al castaño.

 **-¿Estas enfermo?** -expreso Eijun empezando a tocar la frente del rubio para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre y estuviese alucinando.

 **-No estoy enfermo Ei-chan**. -se quejó el rubio quitándose la mano de su amigo con un puchero.

 **-Eijun. -** regaño Haruichi.

 **-¿Qué? -** se quejó el castaño pero al ver el rostro de su esposo dejo de molestar al rubio.

 **-Jejé, te han domado. -** se burló Mei, con lo que se ganó un coscorrón de parte de Eijun.

 **-Itee.**

 **-Eijun** -volvió a llamar de nuevo el pelirosa con enojo.

 **-Ya me quedo quieto. -** respondió levantando las manos como si fuese el acusado.

 **-Mei**. -hablo una nueva persona entrando a la oficina con varios papeles **.- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías visitas**. -menciono al ver a la pareja.

 **-No te preocupes Masa-san, son mis amigos. ¿Y que es ese papeleo? -** pregunto con inocencia el oji-cristal mirando al recién quien era su mano derecha.

 **-Papeles que tienes que firmar, y espero que los otros ya los tengas firmados. -** dijo mirando el escritorio que era un desorden total.

 **-Jajá… por supuesto. –su risa** nerviosa delato lo que temía su ayudante… no había hecho nada.

 **-Mentiroso. -** dijeron Masa y Eijun al mismo tiempo viendo al oji-cristal que se supo descubierto **.**

 **-Un gusto. Soy Masatoshi Harada. -** se presentó el azabache con una sonrisa hacia los invitados.

 **-Sawamura Eijun y mi esposo Haruichi. -** presento el castaño.

 **-Ya veo. Tú eres el amigo del cual dude que tuviera Mei.** -menciono el azabache mirando de reojo al rubio que hizo un puchero ante ese recuerdo.

 **-¡CLARO QUE TENGO AMIGOS MASA-SAN! -** exclamo el rubio.

 **-Jejé… supongo que somos amigos.** -dijo el castaño.

 **-¡AH! ¡¿CÓMO QUE SUPONES?! ¡EI-CHAN TRAIDOR! -** acuso señalando a quien era su amigo de infancia.

La conversación se vio de nuevo interrumpida cuando la puerta fue tocada y después abierta al ser escuchado el su permiso. Los presentes observaron entrar a un joven moreno.

 **-¿Me llamaste Mei…? Lo siento, ¿interrumpo?** -pregunto el chico al ver tanta gente en la oficina de su jefe.

 **-¡Carlos! No, no interrumpes nada. Ellos son mis queridos amigos de los que hable en la reunión pasada, ya están aquí así que iremos a ver a los niños y tú te vas a ocupar de los documentos mientras yo los acompaño.** -informo el rubio con una sonrisa

 **-Carlos escóltalos tú. Mei tu harás el papeleo.** -ordeno Masa.

 **-¡¿Qué…?!** -se quejó Mei, su plan había fallado.

 **-Por favor síganme**. –pidió Carlos con una sonrisa.

La pareja sonrió y asintieron, mientras comenzaban a seguir al joven que los llevaría a conocer a los niños del lugar.

 **-¿Eh? Pero mis niños…** -el mayor arrastro a Mei hasta su asiento sujetándolo para que no se levantara.

 **-No te iras hasta que acabes de firmar los papeles y para asegurarme me quedare contigo**.-eso fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar los visitantes y el guía antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

 **-Por aquí.-** dijo el moreno guiándolos por los pasillos.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos más, hasta llegar a un gran cuarto de donde provenían risas y gritos infantiles. Haru sintió una gran emoción, dentro de sí, al igual que su esposo. Tomo la mano del castaño quien le sonrió de vuelta, ambos nerviosos y emocionados por el cambio en su vida.

Al entrar vieron a varios niños jugando pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse todos los miraron curiosos.

 **-¡Niños tenemos visita!** -grito el moreno, los niños sonrieron y corrieron hacia ellos.

 **-¡¿Onii-chan jugamos?! ¡Vamos a jugar!-** empezaron a exclamar los niños felices por las visitas.

Los adultos solo se dejaron arrastrar por los niños, siendo llevados hacia diferentes bandos, Haruichi fue arrastrado por las niñas y Eijun por los niños. Pasaron unos minutos conviviendo con cada niño que había en aquel lugar, jugando diferentes cosas, las risas no paraban, mas con las travesuras de los pequeños hacia el castaño. Eijun observo al pelirosa que reía al lado de las niñas.

Las chicas quisieron peinar a Haruichi quien se dejo pero cuando le iban a levantarle el flequillo, Eijun las interrumpió, contándoles que los que veían los ojos del pelirosa quedaban dormidos en un sueño profundo. Las chicas se emocionaron pues si eso era verdad, serian despertadas por el beso de un príncipe, por lo que insistieron aún más en ver sus ojos y los chicos emocionados dijeron que tenía un super poder. Haruichi solo pudo reír de las ocurrencias de su esposo con tal de que no vieran sus ojos, era muy celoso con ese detalle.

 **-Ya llegue Ei-chan -** dijo entrando ruidosamente el rubio- **Y bien, ¿quién te gusta? Mis niños son los mejores.**

Ante la presencia del rubio todos los niños lo miraron, sonriendo aún más felices soltaron a la pareja para irse abrazar rápidamente al rubio que los recibió gustoso.

 **-Mei-chan / Mei-sama / Mei -** exclamaron todos y cada niño feliz.

 **-Hahaha. ¿Cómo están? ¿Se llevan bien con el tonto de mi amigo?** -empezaba hablar el rubio con los niños quienes le contestaban con alabanzas.

 **-¿Qué demonios pasa?** -pregunto para si Eijun mirando la escenita.

Haruichi se había acercado a él cuando las niñas habían corrido de su lado y como el moreno estaba cerca lo escucho.

 **-Lo mismo de siempre. -** Contesto llamando así la atención de la pareja- **En cuanto Mei cruza esa puerta para los niños no existe otra persona que él. Es por eso que siempre impedimos que llegue con los padres que desean adoptar, hacemos de todo para retrasar su llegada y los padres que vengan puedan pasar un rato con los niños.** -explico- **Todos los niños lo admiran, lo que hace que aumente su orgullo y sea más difícil que los niños deseen irse.**

 **-Con razón esta tan feliz de trabajar aquí.-** dijo con una gotita Eijun, observando como el ego de su viejo amigo crecía por las palabras llenas de admiración de los infantes.

 **-Eijun.** -el pelirosa jalo levemente de la manga del saco a su esposo.

 **-¿Que pasa Haru? ¿Te decidiste?** -pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **-No, todos son realmente lindos. Solo que… mira hacia allá.** -indico señalando al otro lado de esa basta habitación, donde un pequeño niño estaba sentado en un rincón solitario…

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana: Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Tetsuna:** No me quites mi frase ¬¬ **-mirándola-**

 **Yukihana:** Jajá, lo siento

 **Marlene:** En cualquier caso... sobre el One-shot de Todoroki Shumpei

 **Angelice:** Ya casi lo acabamos... así que por favor espera un poco más

 **Tetsuna:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy... hasta luego.

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-las luces se apagan-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tetsuna:** **Ciao~ Ciao~** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GÉNEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **-No, todos son realmente lindos. Solo que… mira hacia allá.** -indico señalando al otro lado de esa vasta habitación, donde un pequeño niño estaba sentado en un rincón solitario, comiendo una banana.

 **-¿Él?** -pregunto el castaño mirando al pequeño.

 **-Se llama Raichi. Él no admira a Mei, es por eso que no enloquece al verlo.** -informo Carlos al identificar al pequeño solitario.

 **-Entonces me cae bien, vayamos a verlo.** -Eijun jalo con él a Haruichi.

 **-Eijun esto no es un juego. -** regaño a su esposo.

 **-Pero él no admira a Mei, por lo que debe de ser un niño cuerdo.** -contesto Eijun con un puchero ante el regaño.

Carlos que escucho la conversación pensó lo mismo que el pelirosa pero ante la respuesta de Eijun, volteo a mirar a su jefe que seguía siendo alagando por los niños. **_[Creo que a mí también me cae bien Raichi]_** pensó al final de acuerdo con el castaño.

 **-Sawamura-san** -llamo la atención del matrimonio- **Raichi es un niño muy callado tengan le paciencia**. -les pidió.

Ambos asintieron mientras retomaban su camino para acercare al niño que les llamo la atención. Al estar más cerco observaron mejor las facciones del pequeño quien tenía piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla. Raichi al ver acercarse a los adultos escondió la fruta que comía como si los visitantes quisieran quitársela, haciéndolos sonreír con ternura, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al pelirosa era la cicatriz de su mejilla.

 **-Hola**. -saludo con una sonrisa dulce, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar más a la altura del pequeño, que inmediatamente lo miro con temor. Eijun al ver esa extraña reacción frunció un poco el ceño, asustando más al menor. **\- ¿Nos tienes miedo?** -pregunto Haruichi con preocupación.

El niño simplemente los miraba sin responder y escondiendo cada vez más su banana. Haru sintió un estremecimiento en su interior al ver los ojos del pequeño. Algo dentro de él deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

 **.**

 ** _((Ang / Yuki:_** _¡Esconde tu banana Raichi, te la quieren quitar!_ **_#Gritan ambas locas#_**

 ** _Tetsuna:_** _No digan tonterías **#las golpea y se las lleva arrastrando#))**_

 **.**

 **-No te preocupes no te haremos nada…-** le dijo tranquilamente el pelirosa, las reacciones del pequeño ante su presencia le preocupaban.

 **-Y tampoco te quitaremos tu comida, así que no tienes que esconderla.** -aclaro Eijun sentándose frente al pequeño y al lado de su esposo.

Las palabras de Eijun parecieron más efectivas que las de su esposo, puesto que en los ojos del infante se deslumbro el alivio, al escuchar eso.

 **-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?** -pregunto Haru quien quería que el niño le dijera su nombre por sí mismo.

Ambos adultos miraron como el niño mira hacia otro lado, como si se debatiera si responder o huir, regreso su mirar a los mayores quienes seguían esperando.

 **-¿En serio no me quitaran mi banana?** –pregunto un poco bajo y tímidamente.

La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa por lo que tardaron en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron simplemente no pudieron evitar reírse, -más Eijun quien rio a carcajada-.

 **-Claro que no. No te preocupes**. **Me llamo Haruichi y él es…**

 **-…Eijun**. -se presentó por si mismo dejando de reír pero aun con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Raichi…** -dijo el menor.

El pequeño iba a agregar algo más pero al ver que alguien más se acercaba a ellos, rápidamente se levantó y huyo dejando al matrimonio desconcertado por lo repentino del movimiento. Voltearon para ver qué fue lo que alejo al niño, encontrándose con Mei que iba en su dirección.

 **-No. No. No.** –negó repetidamente Mei incluso con la cabeza.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con _"No"_? -** pregunto Eijun levantándose seguido por el pelirosa.- **¿Por qué se fue…?**

 **-Raichi es un chico problema**.-interrumpió Mei algo serio para el gusto del castaño.

 **-¡Chicos es hora de la cena! -** Masatoshi entro a la habitación.

Todos los pequeños al escuchar el anuncio contestaron con un unísono "Hai" y salieron del salón, llevándose a Mei con ellos. Harada al ver que el director había dejado a sus invitados solos, negó con la cabeza acercándose a ellos.

 **-Disculpe Harada-san** …-llamo Haruichi en cuanto estuvo cerca la mano derecha del rubio.

 **-¿Qué sucede?** -pregunto al ver sus rostros.

 **-Lo que pasa es que…** -intento buscar las palabras correctas para pedir la información que quería.

 **-¿A qué se refiere Mei sobre Raichi? –** pregunto sin rodeos Eijun.

 **-¿Que les dijo exactamente?** –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Que Raichi era un chico problema**. -respondió el pelirosa.

 **-¿Les interesa Raichi?** -pregunto el azabache, mas sin embargo ninguno contesto- **…Bueno,** **Raichi es un chico problema por… lo siento, lo que quise decir es que Raichi es un chico con problemas. Más no es problemático.** -se rectificó el mayor, había escogido explicar la situación antes de que los candidatos a adoptarlo se hicieran una idea errónea.

 **-¿Puede decirnos algo sobre él?** -pregunto Haruichi un poco interesado en el pequeño.

 **-Lo siento pero solo podría si decidieran adoptarlo…-** dijo con pena el moreno.- **Son reglas del orfanato.**

 **-Entonces no hay porque no decirlo.** -contesto Eijun- **La verdad es que nos interesa que Raichi sea parte de nuestra familia.**

Haru sonrió al saber que el sentimiento por el pequeño que el sintió antes no fue unilateral, todo parecía indicar que su esposo también deseaba lo mismo.

 **-¿Están seguros?**

 **-Sí. Pero por el momento primero queremos acercarnos a él, sin tocar una fibra delicada**. - respondió Haru.

 **-Y mantengámoslo en secreto de Mei**. -agrego Eijun.- **Si se entera no sé lo que hará.**

 **-De acuerdo.** -Masa estaba de acuerdo en que ninguno sabría las intenciones del rubio al enterarse- **La madre de Raichi murió cuando dio a luz y su padre era un bateador en el equipo de béisbol de Yakushi. Durante el regreso de un partido, tuvo un accidente automovilístico en donde murió instantáneamente. No tenía familiares por lo que Raichi quedo solo a sus dos años, desde entonces ha estado pasando de un casa hogar a otra.** -el matrimonio se sintió mal por el pequeño, no podían imaginarse el dolor que habría sufrido.- **Cuando llego con nosotros en su expediente tenía varias notas sobre que se metía en peleas o se comportaba mal, sin embargo una vez aquí, nos dimos cuenta que ha sufrido bullying de niños mayores, y siempre fue culpado él. Razón por la que es desconfiado con todos y no gusta llamar la atención. Siempre juega solo en el patio o dentro del salón.**

 **-¿La cicatriz de su mejilla…?** -pregunto con algo de temor Haruichi de la posible respuesta.

 **-Fue hecha por niños de su anterior casa hogar. Nosotros lo aceptamos cuando nos fue enviada una solicitud de intercambio ya que la casa anterior no podía hacer nada con él. Los chicos aquí son muy amables, gracias a que Mei al menos hace su trabajo sobre la disciplina del lugar, por lo que no dudamos en aceptarlo para ver si su comportamiento mejoraba pero desde que llego se aisló completamente de todos, siempre pone una barrera la cual nunca nos deja pasar. Pero de ahí en fuera, es un niño muy disciplinado.** -respondió con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Gracias**. -Haruichi entrelazo su mano con la de su esposo.

 **-Mañana regresaremos de nuevo de visita. -** dijo Eijun mientras se dirigía a la salida.

 **-Claro, los esteramos esperando. Cuando estén seguros del niño que desean adoptar, díganos sin dudar para empezar los trámites. Nos alegra que un niño menos este aquí, un niño que ha ganado una nueva familia con la que podrá vivir tranquilamente**. -se despidió Harada cortésmente.

 **-Gracias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansión Sawamura:**

Todo el trayecto a la casa, se mantuvieron en silencio. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la mansión la noche había caído, notaron que era la hora de la cena, por lo que se dirigieron al comedor donde se encontraba toda la familia cenando.

Por petición -amenaza- de Rei, se quedarían más tiempo en Nagano. Habían decidido tomar el Hanare como su hogar mientras se quedaban en casa, y nadie se negó porque sabían que necesitaban de su privacidad, después de tanto tiempo viviendo por su cuenta era algo natural. Y sobre su trabajo no se preocuparon, Haru no tenía trabajo al ser vacaciones y Eijun dejo todo a cargo a su mano derecha, Koushuu quien ya estaba acostumbrado a fungir como líder de la cocina.

 **-Tadaima**. -dijeron ambos anunciando su llegada.

 **-¡Oh, hijos! Okairinasai**. -Rei los recibió con una sonrisa, todos al verlos les dieron la bienvenida.

La familia espero a que ambos se sentaran y les fuera servida la cena para poder hacer las preguntas que los intrigaban desde que se habían marchado esa tarde. La primera en interrogarlos sin duda fue Rei.

 **-¿Cómo les fue?**

 **-Bien, todos los niños son agradables**. -contesto el pelirosa amablemente.

 **-¿Ya escogieron…?** -hablo Shunpei.

 **-¿…a nuestro primo?** -termino Kazuya.

 **-¡Porque ya lo queremos con nosotros!** -exigieron al mismo tiempo los mellizos.

 **-No creo que eso sea posible**. -contesto su madre- **Eso es algo que tus tíos deben de escoger con mucho cuidado, no se trata de un juego.**

 **-¡Buuuu!** -abuchearon los niños con su dedo índice hacia abajo.

Estaban ansiosos sobre la llegada de un nuevo niño a su familia, en la cual solo eran ellos. Su tía Wakana según sus propias palabras -de ella-, "era muy joven para tener niños revoltosos", por lo que cuando su tío Eijun les había informado sobre un primo, le había dado la esperanza de tener otro niño más con el que se divertirían.

 **-Tío Haru**.-exclamaron los mellizos llamando la atención del pelirosa que los miro con una sonrisa.

 **-Cuando escojan a nuestro primo** -empezó Shunpei.

 **-Debe de tener estos requisitos.** -informo Kazuya. - **Uno: Debe de ser menor que nosotros. Así nos obedecerá a nosotros, los mayores.**

 **-Dos: Debe de ser muy alegre.** -continuo Shunpei.- **Seria aburrido si es alguien serio.**

 **-Tres: Su pasatiempo deber ser molestar al Tío Eijun.** -agrego Kazuya con una sonrisa burlona.- **Después de todo es divertido.**

 **-¡Oye!**

 **-Cuatro: Si es una niña debe ser muy bonita.** -continuo el menor de los mellizos sin darle tiempo al castaño de quejarse.

 **-Cinco...**

 **-¿Aún hay más?** -pregunto divertida Rei por los disparates de sus nietos.

 **-Sí.** -ambos asintieron

 **-Cinco: Debe gustarle el béisbol...** -exigió el mellizo de lentes

 **-No importa si es niña o no.** -aclararon los mellizos.

 **-¿No quieren mejor un perro?** -pregunto burlón Eijun.

 **-Si trae una mascota con él, es mejor.** -contesto Kazuya.

Toda la familia estallo en carcajadas. Sabían que para los pequeños era algo serio -dentro de sus mentalidades infantiles- pero para ellos era algo muy gracioso. Los hermanitos fruncieron el ceño, no los tomaban en serio.

 **-Seis...** -los adultos trataron de detener la risa al oír a Kazuya molesto.- **Seis: Aunque sea hijo del tío Haru no debe monopolizarlo... El tío Haru es de nosotros dos...** -el castaño frunció el ceño dejando la risa a un lado- **No, no es así.** -se corrigió así mismo- **Es de todos menos del tío Eijun...**

A todos los de la mesa les salió una gotita de sudor ante los requisitos que pedían los mellizos sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia. No es como si escogieran una fruta después de todo, donde bien podías escoger de qué tamaño, color y madurez.

 **-¿Que dijiste?** -pregunto molesto el castaño, acercando su rostro a su sobrino diabólico.

 **-De todos menos del tío Eijun.** -repitió Kazuya con una sonrisa.

 **-Eijun-kun.** -el pelirosa intento tranquilizar a su marido, regresándolo a su asiento.

 **-No es para nada lindo este niño.** -refunfuño el castaño desde su lugar.

 **-Gracias.** -Kazuya le sonrió a su tío.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ambos castaños estaban corriendo alrededor de la sala. El mayor tratando de atrapar al infante para hacerle un ataque de cosquillas y se rindiera pidiendo clemencia.

 **-No era un elogio.** -grito Eijun en medio de su carrera.

 **-Jajá, jajá...-** en el comedor se oía la risa del pequeño al no ser atrapado por su tío.

Después de las sugerencias -exigencias- de los más pequeños, referente a sus deseos de cómo debería ser su primo o prima, los adultos de la familia Sawamura comenzaron a interrogar al matrimonio sobre su visita a la casa hogar, a lo cual ellos contestaron cada una de sus preguntas, aunque nunca mencionaron que se ya se habían interesado en un niño, y que lo tenían muy presente en su mente. Era mejor mantener el secreto, de ese modo no se ilusionaban más de la cuenta.

Aquel niño que removió algo en el interior de ambos chicos, era sin duda era el solitario: Raichi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Una semana después…~**

 **Casa hogar Narumiya:**

¡Una semana!... Una semana había pasado y todos los días les fue un gran reto el acercarse a Raichi. En ocasiones el niño solo los miraba, sin responder a sus preguntas o en otras ocasiones, si contestaba pero cuando alguna persona extra se acercaba lo suficiente a ellos, salía huyendo. Ambos sabían que era una buena señal el que no huyera de ellos pero aun así el pequeño les era un reto, uno muy difícil pero del cual no se rendirían.

 **-Hola Raichi.** -saludo Haru con una sonrisa acercándose al menor que como siempre estaba apartados de los demás niños.

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí… otra vez?** -preguntó el menor mirándolos.

 **-De visita como siempre**. -Eijun le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿Porque?** -pregunto.

 **-Mmm… estamos interesados en ti.** -contesto el oji-ámbar esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Por qué yo? -** pregunto de nuevo.

 **-Porque eres un niño adorable. -** esta vez contesto Haruichi.

 **-No es cierto. Eso es una mentira. Todos lo dicen.** -negó efusivamente el menor, apretando un lobo de peluche -que vestía un uniforme de béisbol de Yakushi- que tenía en manos y había sido un regalo del pelirosa en honor al padre del pequeño.

 **-¿Quién lo dice? -** pregunto Eijun frunciendo el ceño.

Raichi se asustó un poco al ver la expresión -que identifico- de enojo, era por esa razón que le deba miedo estar cerca de lo demás y ahora principalmente de esa pareja. Ambos habían sido muy amables con él, por lo que temía molestarlos y que lo odiaran. Ante el estremecimiento del pequeño Eijun se golpeó mentalmente, lo había asustado.

 **-Todos.** -respondió el menor de nuevo.

 **-No es cierto**. -respondió Haruichi con una sonrisa.- **Yo te estoy diciendo que eres adorable, incluso Eijun lo piensa.** -ambos vieron al castaño asentir- **Así que no todos, lo decimos. Ni pensamos. Además si los otros lo dicen, es porque de seguro tienen envidia de que seas un niño extremadamente adorable y tierno.**

Raichi los miro de nuevo pero esta vez sonrojado y sin saber que responder, aquellos adultos siempre lo hacían sentir cosas raras pero agradables, un sentimiento que hace mucho le fue dado; no recordaba del todo como era aquella persona que se lo daba, pero sabía que era una persona importante que tuvo que irse de su lado… Agacho la cabeza, mirando su peluche, ahora aquellas personas, lo hacían sentir lo mismo **_[¿porque?...]_ ** se preguntaba siempre el menor.

Una pregunta que se hacía desde que ellos se aceraron en sus anteriores vistas, y aunque lo deseaba, no huía como le era costumbre, sino al contrario, le gustaba su compañía, hacía tiempo que no tenía alguna, sin embargo cuando veía a alguien acercase huía porque pensaba que lo iban a regañar por algo que como siempre nunca había hecho y otro niños lo acusaban de ello.

 **-¿Quieres jugar?** -El menor elevo su rostro otra vez para mirar a los mayores quienes le sonreían con paciencia, la cual no todos le tenían.

 **-Quiero jugar**. -respondió mirando hacia otro lado con pena.

 **-Entonces vayamos.** -dijo Haruichi con gran felicidad, Raichi poco a poco los iba aceptando.

Le ofreció su mano al menor que la tomo con lentitud y duda. Una vez tomados de la mano, salieron al patio donde la mayoría de los niños estaban jugando, era hora de que Raichi también disfrutara de los juegos. Eijun miro como su esposo agarraba la mano del pequeño con cariño, ya sabían a quién escoger y no había duda de ello, el pequeño niño solitario los había atrapado desde el principio.

Estuvieron todo el día con Raichi divirtiéndose en el patio de la casa hogar, el menor al principio con gran nerviosismo y duda no había disfrutado de la diversión pero con las horas y al acostumbrándose un poco, había disfrutado del día. Con pesar para la futura familia llego la hora de la cena y el final de la hora de visita.

Al despedirse el matrimonio notaron la desilusión en la mirada de Raichi, quien la había paso bien al final.

 **-Nos vemos mañana.** -prometió Eijun con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿En verdad?** -pregunto un poco ilusionado el pequeño por la promesa.

 **-Sí.** -asintió Haruichi, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- **Buenas noches**.

 **-Buenas noches.** -dijo feliz Raichi sintiendo como el castaño le revolvía el cabello.

El pequeño ingreso a la casa corriendo, con un sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa. Se dirigió al comedor donde estarían todos degustando su cena, y antes de abrir la puerta, toco su cabello recordando el cálido tacto del castaño. Ingirió su comida en la mesa más alejada de todas, abrazando aun su peluche del cual no se separaba. Una vez termino -antes que los demás porque se distraían hablando- se encamino a la habitación que compartía con varios chicos más, se puso la pijama y se arropo, colocando el lobito a su lado.

 ** _"Buenas noches"_**

Cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido casi instantáneamente recordando aquellas palabras dichas con tan amoroso tono de voz.

Por su parte Haru y Eijun ahora no tenían más dudas, por lo que mañana se lo dejarían saber a Mei después de todo ya era tarde ese día. Se retirarían a descansar para mañana empezar con la verdadera guerra, ya que consideraban que el rubio podría negarse, ya había demostrado no estar de acuerdo con la adopción de Raichi desde la negativa del inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Al día siguiente…~**

El nuevo día empezaba, por lo que sin duda fueron a la oficina de Mei a primera hora de la mañana. Habían esperado hasta ese día en específico debido a que el director de la casa hogar había viajado repentinamente a la capital; la verdad era que Masatoshi lo había enviado con engaños a Tokio, dándole tiempo a la pareja para estar solos con los niños, especialmente con Raichi.

Eijun sabía que la mañana no era la mejor amiga de su rubio amigo, por lo que podrían atacarlo con la guardia baja. Abrieron la puerta del despacho encontrando un desastre total; papeles por todas partes, bolitas de papel, plumas esparcidas, libros alrededor del suelo y al rubio mirando por la ventana de su oficina como si nada pasara.

 **-Mei**. -llamo el castaño a su amigo quien rápidamente volteo con una sonrisa.

 **-Oh, Ei-chan, Haru-chan ya llegaron ¿van con mis niños a jugar de nuevo?** -pregunto el rubio mirándolos con su habitual sonrisa.

 **-Sí.** -respondió el oji-ambar, arqueando una ceja, ¿su plan había fallado? - **pero también venimos a decirte que ya escogimos y queremos empezar con los trámites.**

Le informo, al notar que no había fallado su plan, lo que sucedía es que al parecer había consumido una gran cantidad de cafeína, por lo que estaba muy despierto.

 **-Oh, escogieron muy rápido, solamente ha pasado una semana. Es Raichi ¿cierto?**

 **-¿Cómo…?**

 **-Las cámaras de vigilancia.** -respondió con simpleza el rubio.

El castaño se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, mientras que Haru sonrió avergonzado por no reparar en ese detalle.

 **-¿Están seguros de su elección? -** cuestiono con tono un poco más serio.

 **-Creo que nos equivocaríamos si no lo escogiéramos a él.** -respondió Haruichi con voz amable e ilusionada al recordar a Raichi.

 **-Así que ni…**

 **-No me malentiendan**. -Interrumpió Mei a Sawamura.- **No es porque no deseara una familia para él. Es solo que su personalidad es un poco distante, pensé que desearían una persona más cariñosa. Además de que Raichi necesitara mucha paciencia o incluso ayuda para confiar en la gente.** -suspiro- **Es por eso que me negué al inicio, supuse que al ser una familia pequeña y que comienza en eso de ser padres, sería mejor alguien con el que no tuvieran problemas.**

 **-Agradecemos su preocupación pero en verdad estamos convencidos de que Raichi es el niño al que deseamos que forme parte de nuestra vida. -** agrego Haruichi entrelazando su mano con su esposo, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

 **-En ese caso lo llamare para preguntarle si quiere irse con ustedes, después de todo nosotros solo buscamos lo mejor para nuestros niños. -** dijo Mei levantándose de su escritorio…

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Como el capítulo de hoy esta pequeño decidimos subirlo antes para que no se queden con la incógnita pero les dejamos con la duda de nuevo XD

 **Tetsuna:** Así que esperamos que les haya gustado

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Marlene:** Esta vez no nos dejaron hablar…

 **Angelice:** Es verdad… oye

 **Marlene:** ¿Qué?

 **Angelice:** ¿Por qué siempre adoptan al solitario?

 **Marlene:** Quien sabe…


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogo

**Tetsuna:** **Ciao~ Ciao~** Nuevo fic esperamos que les guste.

 **Basado en el manga Hanayome-kun de Lily Hoshino**

 **Diamond no Ace no nos pertenecen**

 **TITULO:** Hanayome (Flor de novia)  
 **AUTORAS** : Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime (trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN** : Sawamura Eijun no está exactamente contento con la tradición de su familia respecto al matrimonio, y mucho menos cuando se entera de que... ¡tiene que casarse con un chico! ¿Podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión Haruichi, el chico con el que su madre quiere que se case, quien es además, su mejor amigo?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace  
 **PAREJA** : SawaHaru (Sawamura x Haruichi)  
 **GÉNEROS:** YAOI, AU, Romántico.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon.  
 **SAGA:** Tradición.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 - Epilogo.**

 **.**

 ** _~Un año después…~_**

¡Por fin! Ese era un gran día, que el matrimonio Sawamura nunca en sus olvidaría por el resto de su vida. Después de un año de haberse ahogado en papeles de trámites de adopción, al fin podrían llevar a _su hijo_ a casa…

¡Oh! Que bien se escuchaba aquello; _SU_ hijo por fin estaría en _SU_ casa…

El pequeño Raichi se encontraba feliz y nervioso; feliz porque por fin podía estar con la gente que lo había aceptado y le daría una familia, sin embargo el nerviosismo porque sus nuevos padres le habían dicho que conocería a sus nuevos abuelos, tíos y primos, a la vez… todos juntos. Se encontraba preocupado por si no les caía bien a los demás miembros de la familia, preocupación que se fue en cuanto llegaron sus nuevos padres, ya que Haruichi lo había tranquilizado.

Haru estaba más que feliz de tener a Raichi cerca de él, al fin podían cerrar un ciclo de su vida donde anhelaron tanto un niño, ahora podrían dar un paso más al tener a esa personita tan especial para ellos a su lado. Eijun al igual que su esposo se encontraba feliz, Raichi con el paso del tiempo se había abierto más a ellos mostrándoles su verdadero ser, el cual era un huracán al igual que él, al parecer su esposo no solamente tendría que vivir con sus momentos infantiles sino los de su pequeño retoño que se aliaria a él para alegrar la vida del pelirosa.

También con el tiempo y con su ayuda, Raichi había obtenido un poco más de confianza y había logrado hacerse amigo de los niños de la casa hogar, los cuales lo despidieron con lágrimas y mocos. Mei -al cual aún le tenía miedo por su extrema confianza-, le deseo lo mejor para sorpresa de Eijun, el cual al final sonrió, después de todo su amigo no solamente era puro ego y lo sabía muy bien más sin embargo a veces se le olvidaba.

Mientras iban en camino a la casa principal Sawamura, Raichi miraba todo desde la ventana del auto con ojitos brillosos, a pesar de vivir en la ciudad no conocía otro camino que no fuera de la escuela a la casa hogar y en las pocas ocasiones donde salió con sus padres adoptivos -con los permisos correspondientes del orfanato-, ellos procuraban llevarlo a lugares alejados de Nagano y cercanos a Tokio, donde iba a residir desde ahora.

El pelirosa observaba a su hijo con adoración y ternura, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar el día en que Raichi había aceptado irse con ellos; por lo que desde ese momento, se esforzaron para poder estar con el pequeño, lo cual les provoco un largo año de trabajo duro.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

 **-En ese caso lo llamare para preguntarle si quiere irse con ustedes, después de todo nosotros solo buscamos lo mejor para nuestros niños. -** dijo Mei levantándose de su escritorio para ir en busca de alguien que llamara al pequeño.

Al ver las acciones del rubio, le dio risa. Ver a Mei en una oficina y solicitando que llamaran a alguien, traía viejos recuerdos a la mente de Eijun, quien recordó las veces en las que se metió en problemas en secundaria por culpa del rubio y obviamente eran llevados a la oficina del director, desde donde llamaban a sus padres, quienes llegaban al mismo tiempo y los regañaban al mismo tiempo. El ver a Mei como una figura de _"autoridad"_ ahora, después de aquellos días era irónico.

Tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos para luego escuchar la puerta siendo abierta, mostrando a Masatoshi y Raichi. El pequeño veía todo con temor, no sabía porque había sido llevado tan repentinamente a la oficina del dueño de la casa -como lo denominaba-, solo esperaba no haber provocado su furia, sin embargo se tranquilizó un poco ante la sonrisa que el matrimonio Sawamura le dedicaba.

 **-Hola Raichi** -saludo Mei atrayendo la atención del menor.- **Supongo que no sabes la razón por la que te llame ¿verdad?** -el niño negó energéticamente.- **Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte pero una en especial la cual es muy importante. Quiero que me contestes con sinceridad ¿de acuerdo?** -el menor simplemente asintió temeroso de equivocarse.- **Bien. Primera pregunta: ¿Eres feliz aquí?** -pregunto. El menor no se movió ni respondió.- **Responde, no te pasara nada malo. -** aun así no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza.- **De acuerdo, segunda pregunta: ¿Deseas irte de este lugar?** -el rubio continuo con sus preguntas mirando al pequeño quien después de unos segundos de silencio había comenzado a sollozar, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.- **¡Waaa! ¡Lo siento! Dije algo malo ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento!** -exclamo Mei sorprendido.

Jamás había hecho llorar a un pequeño, por lo que se sentía la persona más cruel del mundo en esos momentos. Nunca había aprendido a llevarse bien con el pequeño castaño, quien parecía temeroso todo el tiempo, además de que todos los pequeños en ese lugar lo adoraban y él solo tenía que lucirse.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza del pequeño, lo que pasaba es que pensaba que director del lugar lo estaba corriendo y si era así no podría ver más al pelirosa y al castaño, quienes habían sido siempre muy buenos con él.

Los únicos que lograron entender la razón de su llorar repentino, fueron Masatoshi y Haruichi quienes estaban conmovidos. Mientras el otro par de tontos -Mei y Eijun-, internamente se preguntaban qué había pasado.

 **-Raichi**. -llamo Haruichi al menor que volteo a verlo intentando contener el llanto.- **Tranquilo peque** …-comenzó a darle pequeñas acaricias en la espalda- **No te pasara nada.-** el pequeño solo asintió limpiándose con sus manitas las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

 **-Entonces continuemos…** -dijo el oji-cristal al ver al menor más tranquilo. Suspiro, liberando un poco su sentimiento de crueldad- **Tercera pregunta: ¿Te agradan Haruichi y Eijun?** -pregunto señalando a los Sawamura.

El menor solo volvió a mirar a los mencionados, quienes nuevamente le sonreían, con una extraña mueca regreso el gesto, y es que quiso sonreír pero sus temores lo invadían, no quería estar solo de nuevo. No ahora que los había conocido a ellos, quienes representaban el cariño paternal que no había tenido en su corta vida. Regreso su vista al rubio al cual, con vergüenza y timidez le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 **-De acuerdo** -sonrió- **Esta es la cuarta y última pregunta pero la más importante, la cual me debes de contestar con la mayor sinceridad. Responde lo que tu corazoncito te dice. ¿De acuerdo?** -Otro asentimiento- **Espera esa no era la pregunta, ¿estamos?** -una vez más el asentimiento- **No, espera…**

 **-¡Cállate y pregunta!** -grito exasperado Eijun. Los demás adultos estaban de acuerdo con el castaño mayor, el rubio se complicaba la existencia y a ellos también.

 **-Pero no te enojes…** -dijo con un puchero de niño de cinco años.

 **-Pues no me hagas enojar…**

 **-Mei-san, Eijun…** -hablo el pelirosa, deteniendo una posible pelea entre aquellos adultos infantiles.

 **-Está bien.** -suspiro, intentando ignorar a su viejo amigo de problemas- **Raichi, ¿te gustaría irte con Haruichi y Eijun a vivir? Me acaban de decir que te desean en sus vidas, y les gustaría llevarte con ellos, para convivir como una gran familia. ¿Te gustaría ser parte de su familia?** -dijo dulcemente, o al menos el intento.

Los presentes observaban al menor, que al escuchar aquellas palabras miro a sus posibles padres, con los que se había divertido el día anterior y había hablado en toda la semana. ¿Irse con ellos? ¿Vivir con ellos? ¿Podría jugar todos los días con ellos? ¿Podía irse? ¿Serian una familia? Aquellas eran preguntas que el pequeño se formulaba con duda pues aún tenía un poco de desconfianza a los demás, sin embargo aquellas personas… lo querían… Ellos también lo querían… Sonrió un poco.

 **-Si…** -respondió mirando con nerviosismo al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manitas.

Ante la respuesta todos los adultos sonrieron, más que felices por la respuesta. Haruichi no puedo evitar llorar de la felicidad que sentía, siendo abrazado por su esposo. El pequeño al verlo llorar se preocupó, así que rápidamente se acercó -aunque un poco dudoso-, al estar cerca lo jalo levemente del pantalón llamando su atención.

 **-¿Qué pasa Raichi?** -pregunto con una sonrisa poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del menor.

 **-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaste?** -pregunto el menor.

 **-Lo siento.** -le sonrió- **Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte… solamente estoy muy feliz de que quieras vivir con nosotros. -** lo abrazo, siendo ambos abrazados por Eijun.

 **-En ese caso los trámites de la adopción de Raichi se empezaran a llevar acabo, hasta que se cumpla hasta el último requisito no se podrán llevar a _mi pequeño niño_** -informo el rubio, con afán de molestar al castaño, lo cual logro.

 **-Por ahora**. -le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- **Además, desde ahora es _mi niño._**

 **-Eijun~** -regaño Haru al oji-ámbar.

 **-En ese caso tendrás más trabajo Mei**.-le recordó Masatoshi.

La sonrisa del rubio se borró tan rápido como llego, y es que recordó que una adopción llevaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de él, puesto tenían que tener en cuenta muchas cosas.

 **-Eijun, tu solicitud ha sido denegada…**

 **-¡Mei!**

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

.

Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, sería perfecto de no haber estado el rubio. Pero la verdad es que la casa hogar de su viejo amigo había sido la única opción posible donde podrían adoptar sin tener que mentir; Mei sabia sobre su situación, así como del hecho de que no opondría objeción y los ayudaría por ser una pareja homosexual. En otros lugares era posible que al enterarse de ese hecho, ni siquiera hubieran podido ver a los pequeños.

 **-¿Estas feliz?** -el conductor escucho como su esposo con gran alegría le preguntaba a su pequeño

 **-¡Sí**! -grito emocionado el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

Una gran sonrisa surco su rostro y es que en verdad estaba feliz; que Raichi aceptara irse con ellos había marcado un antes y después en sus vidas.

Después de aquella platica, tuvieron que hacer todos los requisitos. Los documentos que se usarían para la adopción serian solamente los de su esposo Eijun, puesto que el pequeño seria adoptado para poseer el apellido Sawamura, debido a que nadie sabía de su boda, así como no era válido la ceremonia, sumándole que las adopciones para matrimonios homosexuales no estaban permitidas en Japón… por lo que Eijun sería el tutor legal ante la sociedad del pequeño Raichi.

Los demás requisitos para la adopción fueron más pesados que entregar la simple información de Eijun, pero aunque eran pesados los cumplían sin quejarse, querían a Raichi en su vida. Ambos iban a las reuniones obligatorias; nunca modificaron o negaron una de las visitas por parte de la casa de adopción, las cuales les encantaban porque Mei llevaba a Raichi a su casa, cosa que no debería ser así pero les hacía feliz…

Eijun frunció las cejas al darse cuenta que muy a su manera, Mei los ayudaba…

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Haruichi se encontraba recogiendo el poco desorden que tenían en casa, le gustaba tener orden, pero en esos momentos era muy importante que toda la casa estuviera en perfecto estado, ese día tendría la primera visita por parte de la casa hogar Narumiya para ver sus condiciones de vida y si eran aceptables para que Raichi viviera ahí con ellos. Desconocían quienes harían la auditoria, por lo que no podían confiarse en que fuera algunas de las personas que conocieron durante sus visitas a la casa hogar.

El sonido del timbre, los alerto de que su visita había llegado. Haru estaba completamente nervioso, por lo que rápidamente fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con el azabache y el rubio, quien como siempre traía una sonrisa y observaba a detalle el exterior de su casa.

 **-Buenos días Mei-san, Harada-san. Bienvenidos…** -no acabo de decir debido a la sorpresa al notar un pequeña cabecita asomarse por detrás del más alto.

 **-Sal Raichi, que esta será tu nueva casa**. -dijo Mei al pequeño, quien salió completamente, mostrándose ante el pelirosa que sonrió de felicidad. Esa era una grata sorpresa, lo había visto hacía apenas una semana y ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

 **-¿Está bien que traigan a Raichi?** -pregunto mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura del pequeño y saludar - **Hola.**

 **-Hola.** -dijo el niño feliz de verlo, traía consigo su peluche.

 **-No te preocupes por pequeñeces Haru-chan.** -dijo el rubio adentrándose a la casa como _"juan por su casa."_

 **-Se supone que no debemos de traer al niño, aunque con Mei nunca se sabe. Solamente iba a venir yo, pero cuando me adentre a mi auto tanto Mei como Raichi ya estaban dentro.** -informo Masatoshi al peli-rosa que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar completamente.

 **-Ya veo. Supongo que es algo común en Mei-san.**

 **-Lo es, pero no el llevar a los niños.**

 **-Sí, supongo que sí.**

Cuando Masa y Haru centraron su atención al interior de la casa, observaron como Eijun y Mei habían comenzado una discusión sobre la presencia del rubio ese día. Principalmente era el castaño quien se estaba quejando sobre el rubio.

- **Eijun, compórtate.** -le dijo a su esposo acerándose.

 **-SI. SI. Compórtate Eijun-kun.** -dijo Mei con burla pero recibió un coscorrón del pelinegro.

 **-Tú también**. -le dijo al rubio que empezaba a chillar por el golpe.

 **-Raichi…** -llamo Eijun al pequeño que veía todo con curiosidad, apenas había notado su presencia.- **No te preocupes, te gustara tu nuevo hogar.**

 **-Hai.** -dijo el pequeño.

 **-En ese caso inspeccionaremos toda la casa.** -dijo Mei corriendo hacia las escaleras, la verdadera razón de estar ahí no era la visita obligatoria, solo quería conocer la casa de su amigo.- **Primero su habitación, de seguro Ei-chan tiene revistas Hentai.**

 **-¡Claro que no tengo!** -dijo persiguiendo al otro.

 **-¡No corran se van a caer! -** les grito el pelirosa a ambos pero su advertencia pareció haber llegado tarde, solo pudieron escuchar un gran golpe, indicando de que ambos _adultos_ se habían caído, seguida de un quejido de dolor.

Los adultos que se habían quedado en la parte de abajo suspiraron, aquellos dos parecían niños pequeños, de los cuales por desgracia ellos eran los encargados de cuidar.

 **-Etto…** -llamo la atención Raichi de ambos adultos que aún seguían ahí con él.- **¿Ellos se encuentran bien?** -preguntó preocupado.

Ante la pregunta del pequeño solo pudieron volver a suspirar; Raichi, un niño de 4 años, era más adulto que los que se acababan de caer.

 **-No lo sé, pero vayamos a averiguarlo**. -dijo Haru con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al menor.

 **-Sí**. -aferro más su peluche y tomo la mano que le ofrecía el mayor.

El trio comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo donde Eijun y Mei estaban sentados sobándose las rodillas.

 **-¿Están bien?** -pregunto Haru a ambos quienes asintieron y se levantaron.

 **-Mei compórtate**. -le dijo Harada al rubio que hizo un puchero.

Con más calma, el matrimonio le mostró a los invitados la casa completamente, cada habitación se encontraba ordenada y limpia. Y no era por presumir pero debido a su buena posición económica la casa era grande, sofisticada y valiosa… pero sobre todo, acogedora. Al final del recorrido pararon en una habitación en específico y que se encontraba completamente vacía.

 **-Esta será la habitación de Raichi.** -dijo el oji-ambar al momento de abrir la puerta.

 **-Esta vacía porque queremos decorarla al gusto de Raichi.** -explico el peli-rosa.- **Queremos que el escoja todo lo que quiera.**

El menor veía la habitación con ojitos brillosos y llenos de emoción, imaginando posibles formas de llenar aquel cuarto.

 **-Es una habitación bastante espaciosa. -** dijo Mei con una sonrisa mirando aquella habitación donde no había ningún mueble y estaba pintada de blanco.- **Y tiene una buena vista.** -agrego al acercarse a las ventanas, donde claramente se veía el jardín de la casa.

 **-Sí, queremos que Raichi tenga el espacio suficiente para que pueda jugar cómodamente**.-explico Haru.

 **-Estuvimos pensando mucho en ello, como pintar las paredes, que tipos de muebles, juguetes y otras cosas que podrían gustarle a Raichi… pero al final decidimos que era mejor hacerlo cuando Raichi estuviera con nosotros para que el escogiera todo…**

 **-Béisbol**. -dijo el pequeño con emoción sorprendiendo a los adultos.- **Las paredes con béisbol.**

 **-¡Oh! Pintar pelotas de béisbol en las paredes suena interesante**. -dijo Haru agachándose a la altura del menor **.- ¿Eso está bien?**

 **-También bates y guantes**.-continuo el menor.

 **-Una habitación de béisbol, que recuerdos de cuando jugábamos**. -dijo Eijun.

 **-Tienes razón, yo era mejor pitcher que tú.** -alego Narumiya, provocando una nueva discusión con el castaño.

 **-¿Qué posición te gusta jugar Raichi?** -le pregunto Masatoshi al niño ignorando a los otros _"niños y sus peleas"_

 **-Mmm... Tercera base… pero parece más divertido batear.** -dijo el menor.

 **-Oh, tercera base. Yo cuando iba en preparatoria jugaba en segunda base, Eijun era pitcher**.-le dijo el pelirosa.

 **-Yo también jugué béisbol en preparatoria, era cátcher y Mei igualmente pitcher**. -comento el azabache.

Después de un rato ahora Mei le daba tip´s a Haru sobre como podría hacer y pintar la habitación de Raichi, siempre con el tema de béisbol. Mientras tanto Masatoshi y Eijun hablaban sobre el trabajo de ellos dos. Por su parte el pequeño Raichi miraba por la ventana de la habitación de la casa, que pronto seria su hogar y aquella habitación vacía su cuarto, donde dormiría.

Las horas pasaron volando, donde los adultos hablaban sobre la adopción del menor quien yacía dormido en brazos del pelirosa, había sido un largo y emocionante día para él. Tantas emociones hicieron que se cansara y cayera dormido, después de una deliciosa comida preparada con amor por el castaño.

 **~Fin Del flash back~**

.

Tantos recuerdos invadían la cabeza de Haruichi, recuerdos muy felices sobre su preciado hijo. Miro hacia atrás y observo al menor mirando aun por la ventana, sonrió y regreso su mirar hacia delante. Observo las calles tan conocidas para él, estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión Sawamura donde el pequeño seria recibido por la familia.

 **-Raichi, estamos por llegar.** -le informo dulcemente al menor, quien se sentó apropiadamente en su lugar con los nervios nuevamente atosigándolo.

Al estacionarse delante de la casa, ambos adultos sonrieron pero el pequeño Raichi de nuevo se había puesto nervioso, los tres bajaron del auto. Raichi se quedó el mayor tiempo posible en el auto, con la clara intención de _"Si veo alguien me subo de nuevo"_ reflejada en su rostro infantil. Aquello hizo sonreír a los mayores, Haruichi se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

 **-¿Nervioso o es que tienes miedo?** -pregunto amablemente a su ahora hijo.

 **-Las dos…** -se sinceró- T **engo nervios por ser la primera vez que conoceré a los demás y miedo a que haga algo que los haga enojar.** -dijo el menor con la timidez con la que lo conocieron y que con el tiempo había perdido.

 **-No te preocupes. Eres un niño demasiado adorable como para que te odien, y si se llegaran a enojar por algo para eso estamos Eijun y yo; para defenderte, nadie te hará daño de nuevo. Confía en nosotros.**

 **-Hai**.-dijo el pequeño con menos temor, bajándose del carro y colocándose su mochilita de donde sobresalía su pequeño lobito, el cual podría caerse en cualquier momento.

Eijun miraba con una gran mirada de amor y felicidad a ese par, se acercó y les ofreció sus manos a sus dos grandes amores; Haruichi y Raichi. Ambos tomaron la mano que les ofrecía el castaño.

Al adentrarse por aquel gran jardín de la casa principal, Haruichi se soltó de Eijun para agarrar la otra mano del menor y que así estuviera en medio de ambos, como profesor de preescolar sabía que de esa forma los más pequeños se sentían más seguros. Raichi miraba todo con asombro, era una gran mansión y hermosa.

 **-¿Sucede algo Haruchii?** -pregunto Eijun a su esposo que se veía algo pensativo.

 **-Me preocupa que Kazuya haga algo…** -contesto, el menor estaba tan fascinado con su alrededor que no les ponía atención.

 **-Ya veo**. -sonrió con alevosía- **No te preocupes. Kazuya no hará nada por esta ocasión**.-contesto feliz.

Haruichi miro a su esposo, quien tenía la misma expresión que hacia cuando alguna de sus travesuras había fusionado. Suspiro rogando de que no fuera grave, **_[Si Eijun lo dice es porque hizo algo]_** pensó Haru para luego sonreír.

.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 **-Kazuya~ -** llamo Eijun al menor quien parecía estar muy pensativo y con una sonrisa que no aseguraba nada bueno.

 **-¿Que pasta tío~?** -dijo igualmente de cantarín el menor volteando a ver a su tío Eijun.

 **-Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando mocoso** -le contesto sentándose junto a él.

 **-Y según tú, ¿que pienso?** -pregunto mientras agradaba su sonrisa de niño inocente.

 **-Esas planeando algo para cuando llegue Raichi a casa.**

 **-Tengo que darle la mejor bienvenida a mi nuevo primito. -** dijo el castaño menor.

 **-Te advierto que es mejor que te abstengas. Tu primo no está para tus bromas pesadas. Es muy delicado.**

 **-¿A pesar de ser chico?**

 **-Así es. Te lo explicaría pero son cosas que un mocoso como tú no entendería. -** dijo empezando a revolverle su cabellera con las dos manos con una sonrisa.

 **-No soy un mocoso.** -dijo el menor con el cabello desordenado y lentes mal puestos mirando hacia su tío. **-Ya tengo 8 años.** -hizo un puchero.

 **-Aun lo eres.** -dijo Eijun alejándose del lugar.

Esa tarde, Haru y él irían a la fiesta de despedida que le haría a Raichi en la casa hogar debido a que sería su última noche ahí. Kazuya volvió a sonreír mientras planeaba sus jugadas del siguiente día, sin embargo miro de nuevo a su tío al verlo detenerse repentinamente.

- **¡Ah! Y si te atreves hacer algo me asegurare de meter tantos escarabajos como pueda en tu habitación.** -amenazo seriamente Eijun, deleitándose de la cara de horror que iba mostrado el pequeño, por alguna razón que desconocía y no le importaba saber, adoraba hacer pasar malos ratos al pequeño… era como si de alguna forma se estuviera vengando por algo en sus vidas pasadas- **Estará tan repleta de bichos y escarabajos que no podrás ni moverte del miedo. Y cuando pienses que está limpia, siempre encontraras uno en el lugar menos esperado.**

 **-H-ai…-** dijo el menor con rostro de pánico total de tan solo imaginar aquella escena.

 **-Bueno chico**. -dijo el oji-ambar con una gran sonrisa para luego irse, silbando una melodía.

 **~Fin del flash back~**

.

Tocaron el timbre en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de la casa, traían llaves pero lo hacían con la intención de avisar a su familia de que estaban ahí y se prepararan.

 **-¿Listo?** -le pregunto el oji-ambar al menor.

Raichi miraba la puerta que tenía enfrente, suspiro para calmarse y asintió con frenetismo. Sus padres estaban con él, y confiaba en que cumplirían al decir que no lo dejarían solo.

 **-Bien, en ese caso… 1…2…3** -dijeron los mayores al mismo tiempo agarrado la puerta y abrirla mostrando en la entrada a toda la familia.

Las mujeres -Takako, Rei y Wakana- lanzaron serpentina, los hombres -Chris y Tesshin- uno cargaba un pastel y el otro solamente mantenía los brazos cruzados, los mellizos cargaban un gran regalo entre los dos.

 ** _-¡BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA_** **_SAWAMURA, RAICHI!_** -exclamaron todos sorprendiendo al pequeño niño, quien rápidamente se soltó de sus padres y se escondió detrás del pelirosa.

 ** _-_** **¡Ups! Creo que lo asustamos.** -dijo Wakana observando al menor asomarse un poco desde las piernas de Haru.

 ** _-_** **Creo que sí.** -concordó Takako con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 ** _-_** **Ven.-** dijo Eijun tomando de nuevo su manita.

 ** _-_** **Perdón.** -musito el pequeño agachando la mirada.

 ** _-_** **Está bien, creo que fue nuestra culpa.** -dijo cariñosamente Rei mientras se agachaba a su altura.- **Hola Raichi, me llamo Rei y soy tu abuela**. -le sonrió al pequeño quien inconscientemente la abrazo.- **Ven, te presentare a los demás**. -sin mucho esfuerzo cargo al pequeño adentrándose al interior de la casa.- **Todos ustedes andando.**

Todos se sonrieron y siguieron a la mayor, quien al parecer había caído rendida ante el pequeño. Tesshin había tomado el regalo de los mellizos para que ellos pudieran caminar mejor. Sin embargo cuando Shunpei estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa y se disponía a seguir a su familia, noto como un objeto obstruía el camino de la madera. Lo tomo en mano notando que era un peluche. Sonrió un poco, con claras intenciones de burlarse de su nuevo primo por aun jugar con muñecos de felpa, porque era claro que era del nuevo, ya que Kazuya y él no tenían ninguno.

Cuando llego a la sala observo como el nuevo era mimado y estrujado por su madre y tía, quienes lo abrazaban sin descanso y hablaban con su abuela sobre acoplar también una habitación en la casa para el niño. Se acercó primero a su padre, quien hablaba con sus tíos sobre su buena elección; su mellizo estaba comiendo pastel extrañamente tranquilo al lado de su abuelo quien se involucraba de vez en cuando en la plática de los otros hombres.

Cuando vio a las mujeres de la familia alejarse para preparar la cena y dejando solo en el sillón al pequeño, vio su oportunidad.

 **-¡Oye!** -hablo un poco fuerte atrayendo la atención de Raichi quien había estado viendo a sus tías y abuelas marcharse.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su primo se quedó sin ideas, su mente quedo completamente en blanco, debido a que había estado planeando su travesura en realidad no había puesto atención al nuevo miembro de la familia y ahora simplemente su mente estaba vacía; era como si una gran aspiradora hubiera aspirado todo su contenido dejándolo solamente con la mirada del contrario.

\- **Se te cayó esto…-** murmuro como pudo, mientras estiraba el peluche hacia enfrente.

 **-¿Con quién hablas?** -la voz de su mellizo lo atrajo a la realidad.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Si buscas al chibi, el tío Eijun se lo acaba de llevar cargando. La abuela dijo que la cena estaba servida. -** Kazuya se retiró de la sala con gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenía una gran conexión con su hermano y de alguna manera sabía lo que había nacido.

 **-¿Ehhhhh?** -Shunpei se quedó solo en la sala más que extrañado por su pérdida de la noción del tiempo…

.

* * *

 ** _Contestando RW:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _GriisleChan: ¡Hola! Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Raichi es un amor y Haru y Eijun como padres ser muy feliz. Esperamos te haya gustado todo el fic y este ultimo capítulo. Te cuidas~ Bye~_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 **Yukihana:** Eso es todo…ya sabemos que queda como **_"¿Y lo demás?"_** pero así es el fin de esta historia XD

 **Tetsuna:** Aquí acaba esta hermosa historia la cual no tenía un tema en específico

 **Marlene:** Los primeros capítulos estuvieron hechos conforme al manga Hanayome pero los últimos capítulos sobre la adopción fue hecho completamente por nosotras.

 **Angelice:** Esperamos les haya gustado este trabajo en cooperación por **_Tetsuna Hibari_ &** **_Yukihana-Hime._**

 **Yukihana:** Nuestro primer trabajo en cooperación pero me gusto.

 **Tetsuna:** Gracias por el apoyo con este fic…

 **Marlene:** Y no se preocupen haremos más entre nosotras cuatro…

 **Todas:** ¡Gracias!

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Marlene** : ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

 **Tetsuna** : Escribir nuestros fic, que más.

 **Yukihana** : En ese caso me voy a escribir Bund.

 **Angelice** : Y nosotras Resplandecer de Vongola, nos vemos Yuki.

 **Yukihana** : Hasta luego chicas.


End file.
